A través de mi ventana
by Lian Lai
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL -“Dejemos esto como un mal recuerdo”-continuo Tomoyo dejando que Touya se percatara de la tristeza que tenía su hermoso y melodioso tono de voz. –“Déjame en paz”-y trató de seguir su camino, pero nuevamente la mano del chico la detuvo.
1. Mi principe azul

**A través de mi ventana.**

**by** **Lían. **

**Capitulo I. Mi príncipe azul.**

_... ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?... esa extraña sensación, como si el corazón diera un palpitar eterno y quisiera salirse de su lugar. El amor esta en todos lados, solo mira y veras como te enamoras sin darte cuenta... _

**Historia dedicada a Watery. **

La tarde ya bañaba con su luz cobriza a todos los seres de esa agitada ciudad. Nadie se detenía a ver como el cielo se convertía en delicadas flamas de ese fuego eterno que siempre ardía cuando las horas del día se agotaban y el astro mayor se despedía casi con tristeza para darle paso a su amante nocturna.

Todos caminaban rápidamente de un lado a otro ansiosos de llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo con la esperanza de tener un viernes distinto a los demás.

Con el pensamiento de poder saborear la rica comida casera que ya humeaba en sus platos o la charla relajante con la familia.

Todos seguían su ritmo normal e incluso parsimonioso de vida.

El reloj de una de las plazas citadinas anunció con sus melodiosas campanadas las seis en punto asustando con eso a unas palomas que inmediatamente alzaron el vuelo por ese cielo de fuego.

Todo era observado por un par de amatistas que movía las manos rápidamente sobre una hoja de cartulina, Intentando plasmar con trazos gruesos, las alas y picos de las aves que huían sobresaltadas.

Retiró las manos para admirar su dibujo. Acercó su rostro y de un soplido elimino toda la tiza que no se había adherido al papel.

Sonrió al ver sus manos cubiertas por colores rojizos y naranjas, siempre le había gustado ensuciarse toda al pintar y no era precisamente que ella no fuera muy limpia, pero siempre que intentaba mantenerse limpia terminaba mas sucia. Lindas ironías de la vida...

Dejó la cartulina que retrataba tres palomas grises mientras levantaban el vuelo con rapidez teniendo como fondo el fuego de la tarde que se terminaba de vivir en Tokio y se giró sobre la otomana para ver su apartamento que se mantenía en una atmósfera calidamente relajante.

Bajó los pies del diván a lado de la ventana para acariciar con sus plantas desnudas la suave alfombra. Aspiró con fuerza el olor del café recién hecho y se dirigió con rapidez a la cocina para servir un poco de esa deliciosa bebida en su taza favorita, siendo observada por unos ojos verdes y felinos mientras lo hacia.

Su taza favorita...

Esa de color blanco y casi del tamaño de un tazón para cereal que le había comprado a unos _hippies_ cuando viajó a Francia y comió caracoles con aceite de olivo.

¡Amaba esa taza por los recuerdos que le traía!.

Cerró los ojos cuando la cálida bebida acarició su garganta y emprendió el camino de regreso al diván de la ventada donde había dejado su mas reciente dibujo.

Encogió los pies un poco para darle espacio a _Momo _quien ya ronroneaba por un poco de atención, logró rescatar sus _Pastel_ antes de que su pesado gato se dejara caer sobre ellos y los volviera polvo.

Se recordó mentalmente comprar esa mesita de trabajo que había visto en Maki's ya no podía seguir poniendo sus tizas en el piso, corrían mucho peligro y mas si ella tenia prisa.

Acarició a _Momo_ cuando ya la bóveda celeste era totalmente oscura con esos pellizquitos de luz que mas bien parecían agujeros en una gran tela negra expuestos a un foco. Sonrió por su infantil analogía para con las estrellas y volvió a tomar de su taza.

_Momo_ restregó su lomo contra los pies de la chica indicándole con ese lenguaje silencioso que ya tenia hambre.

-"¡... pero si acabas de comerte dos latas...!"-le reprendió de inmediato.

El lindo gato blanco levantó la cabeza, mostrándole sus ojos verdes en forma de suplica y moviendo las pequeñas y triangulares orejas hacia delante.

-"... el Veterinario me regañará otra vez, pero él no tiene que soportar tu cara de gato muerto de hambre..."-bastó un maullido para que la linda amatista se pusiera de pie de nuevo, seguida de cerca por el gato mas glotón del mundo.

El sonido del abrelatas rompió por completo la paz del silencioso apartamento.

Siempre había sabido que era de gustos minimalistas, pero tener solamente un diván, una cama, un par de cuadros de sus viajes y de su Madre en las paredes, un par de sillas, una mesa, dos floreros, una palmera y un estante repleto de libros era una reverenda exageración. Sin duda necesitaba esa mesa de Maki's...

Su apartamento no era muy lujoso, pero no se caía a pedazos al menos. Había pintado todas las paredes de blanco excepto una que era de un rosa pálido, justo era la pared de las fotos y cuadros que tanto amaba. Ahí donde estaba el dibujo que su Padre le había regalado.

Tenia solamente cuatro habitaciones: su recamara, la sala, el baño y la cocina. Todas con su toque personal sin duda.

Si su Madre viera eso de inmediato mandaría a comprar muebles, equipos de sonido que la dejarían sorda en minutos y televisiones de plasma para quedar ciega en horas. Frunció el rostro al recordar la ultima vez que había tenido que alojar a su Madre en casa, había comprado mas cosas que en toda su vida. Contando el abrelatas entre ellas.

Observó el movimiento acompasado de la cola de Momo mientras el aparato terminaba de abrir la lata de su comida favorita, con sabor a _caviar del mediterráneo_. En verdad se preguntaba si esa masa café clara y de consistencia pastosa sabría a caviar del mediterráneo como lo enunciaba la etiqueta, aunque no era tanta su curiosidad como para probarla, así que dejaría que Momo lo comprobara.

-"Que lo disfrutes bonito..."-se acuclilló para dejar la lata en el piso y observar como desaparecía su contenido. –"... creo que si sabe a caviar ¿no Momo?..."-el ronroneo del felino mientras comía velozmente lo confirmó.

La noche ya entraba por su única ventana abierta, acompañada de las luces artificiales incandescentes que destellaban de los edificios vecinos. La luz ya se iba de su apartamento por lo que deslizó su mano para encender la lámpara de la cocina.

Cruzó los brazos en su pecho tatuando esa sonrisa en su níveo rostro al ver a su mascota feliz mientras se lamía los bigotes después de terminar con esa lata de _caviar del mediterráneo. _

Apagó la luz y remarcó sus pasos de regreso al diván de su ventana, sentándose con las piernas estiradas al ver que Momo prefería su suave cojín.

Clavó su mirada en la calle centellante de Tokio, donde los faroles de los autos parecían tan lejanos desde el quinto piso donde estaba su apartamento, donde veía la vida de las personas que habitaban en los edificios aledaños, donde miles de rostros desconocidos se volvían parte de su vida al ser testigo de ella y viceversa.

Sus bellas amatistas encontraron la ventana que buscaba.

Esa donde las cortinas siempre estaban abiertas y que se encontraba un piso mas abajo que la de ella y justo en el edificio de enfrente. Donde los ricos de la ciudad vivían...

Notó la falta de luz en esa ventana y supuso que no habría llegado de la oficina o de donde sea que trabajara aquél desconocido tan conocido por ella.

Irónico ¿no?.

Levantó sus opalinas del piso trayendo consigo una franela gris que le servia para quitarse la tiza de los dedos. Posicionó sus hojas de dibujo entre sus piernas, ahora flexionadas contra su pecho, y se limpio las manos a conciencia, desapareciendo el rojo y naranja que aun tenia debido a su dibujo anterior.

Ya con las manos medio limpias volvió a tomar sus hojas y las repaso una a una adquiriendo un tono carmín en sus mejillas, no distinguiéndose por la falta de luz, pero presente de todas formas.

En todas ellas había el mismo rostro.

Algunas veces a colores y otras con simple y sencillo negro. Donde un rostro fuerte, con la cara relativamente cuadrada y de facciones marcadas se mostraba siempre serio... con nariz pequeña, ojos del mismo color que un grano de café, dueños de un destello que se lograba ver en cada uno de los retratos, un destello de ferocidad y seguridad en si mismo. Su tono de piel era moreno claro, con un bronceado que dejaba resaltar sus cabellos igualmente castaños oscuros, que bien podrían ser nombrados negros. Labios delgados y finamente dibujados por sus propias manos.

Un hombre bastante guapo si es que se lo preguntaban.

Terminó de recorrer sus anteriores creaciones hasta encontrar una opalina limpia, volvió a estirar la mano hasta agarrar su estuche de _Pastel_ y sacó la tiza negra, utilizando una cuchilla para afinar la punta y prepararse para un nuevo dibujo.

La oscuridad le impediría dibujar correctamente, así que con desgané se puso de pie hasta llegar a la lámpara que estaba mas cercana al diván y dio luz a la sala de su extraño apartamento. Regresó a su ventana y para su sorpresa la ventana que mas miraba ya dejaba ver luz.

Dio un respingo al sentir como el sonrojo subía a su rostro de nuevo. Inmediatamente una alta y fornida figura se dejó ver a través de esa gran ventana que al parecer daba a su estudio, porque se sentó en un escritorio negro y levantó lo que parecía un ordenador portátil.

La chica empezó a dibujar inmediatamente, sin dejar que ese sonrojo desapareciera de su rostro e intentando captar un distinto ángulo de ese hombre del que ni siquiera sabia su nombre, pero que ya turbaba su vida cada noche.

Era extraño ese Cupido, lanzando flechas atravesando ventanas y enamorándola a ella de ese moreno que solo conocía por verlo todas las noches trabajar frente a su computadora, de verlo los fines de semana sin traje y frente a su televisor. De imaginar un romance utópico donde él se enamoraba también de ella y se quedaban horas viéndose por las vidrios de sus ventanas y dándose pruebas de amor en forma de carteles con promesas amorosas en enormes letras.

Esta vez el dibujo tenia una variante ya que unas gafas pequeñas se posaban frente a sus ojos, tal vez para ayudarlo a leer mejor o evitar que el destello de la computadora le lastimara los ojos. No lo sabia, a decir verdad no sabia absolutamente nada de ese hombre que era su modelo cada noche...

Se quitó un mechón azabache de la frente, manchándose inmediatamente de tiza y dibujando una línea en su blanca piel. Maldiciendo mentalmente el no haberse agarrado el cabello antes.

Una cartulina pareció ser poco comparado con el maravilloso modelo con el que contaba la joven, por lo que rápidamente cambió de opalina y desplegó todas sus tizas, dándole mas color, poniendo sombras, capturando como si fuera una foto del momento.

Algo pareció perturbar la cara del joven quien se puso de pie haciendo que la mano de la amatista se detuviera.

Unos segundos después apareció con un teléfono blanco pegado al oído y moviendo la boca que miles de veces había soñado besar. Que miles de veces había pronunciado palabras de amor para ella, declarándole que él también la amaba y que le encantaban los gatos...

Se burlo de ella misma por reírse sola, en verdad pensaba que estaba realmente loca, loca de remate.

El chico terminó su llamada dejando el teléfono a lado de su computadora, continuando con su extenuante trabajo, permitiéndole a la amatista continuar con su dibujo.

Hoja tras hoja se fueron pintando con ese mismo rostro, desgastando las tizas, comiéndose las horas del reloj como si en realidad fueran segundos.

El cielo empezaba a perder su oscuridad, dándole vestigios al nuevo día. Pero aun así ninguno se movía de su lugar, haciéndose compañía sin saberlo, causándole alegría a la vida de la amatista quien parecía no cansarse de dibujar al mismo hombre. Como si esa fuera la manera que ella poseía para demostrarle su enorme amor.

Sonrojándose al ver terminado algún dibujo y depositándolo en el piso acompañándolo de un ligero beso en esos labios dibujados, cerrando los ojos e imaginando... siempre imaginando. Sintiendo la suave textura de unos labios tibios que en realidad eran de papel, saboreando la ligera menta de su aliento que verdaderamente era tiza color rosa pálido... siempre divagando, creando, amando... anhelando...

No se dio cuenta que tenia sueño hasta que una ola de bostezos le impidieron seguir con su labor favorita, sus ojos le siguieron, queriendo cerrarse, haciéndose tan pesados que en cuanto recargó su espalda ya no se abrieron y se fue a pasear con Morfeo aun con la tiza café en las manos, dejando sin terminar uno de los dibujos y sonriendo en sus sueños.

Momo se estiró en su cojín ronroneando un poco y caminando lentamente hasta situarse a lado de su ama, acurrucándose en sus pies y calentándolos con su blanco pelaje ya que esa noche la amatista había decidido no usar calcetines. Cerró sus verdes ojos e igualmente durmió.

Sus sueños se mostraron amables con ella, haciendo un encuentro casual en la calle, un par de miradas que se encontraron, un abrazo y un beso que cerró y confesó el amor secreto de ambos.

-"Yo también te amo... pero... m-me gustaría mucho saber tu nombre..."-

-"Me llamo..."-

¡MIAAAUUUU!

El desesperado maullido de Momo hizo que abriera los ojos dándose cuenta que lo que rodeaba no era el cuerpo fornido de ese hombre, sino el afelpado pelaje de su gato quien parecía nervioso al verse apretado con tanta fuerza por su ama.

Inmediatamente lo soltó viendo como se iba apresurado hacia su cojín, lo rasgaba un poco y sacaba su ratón de juguete haciendo sonido con su cascabel por todo el apartamento.

En cuanto abrió los ojos dirigió sus joyas amatistas hacia la ventana de su amado, pero para su desdicha, éste ya no estaba... eso ya le había pasado muchas veces, ya que cuando no estaba en el estudio o viendo TV ella no podía saber que mas estaba haciendo... y eso de verdad le estrujaba el corazón haciendo que el día se vuelva corto y la espera para verlo en las noches se convierta en su parte favorita del día.

Después de unos momentos en los que estuvo pensativa se desperezó estirando los brazos, notando el leve dolor en su espalda por haber dormido así, pero con la sonrisa iluminando su rostro, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes y tarareando una canción mientras se ponía de pie y encendía la tetera. Era hermoso estar enamorada...

Abrió una de las puertas de su hogar y se vio dentro de su habitación. Miró la cama con nostalgia, como queriendo meterse en ella y dormir lo que restaba del día, pero tenia cosas que hacer.

Le dio la ultima mirada de pena y acaricio su edredón de estrellitas resplandecientes para abrir las puertas de su armario empotrado. Removió algunas perchas hasta encontrar unos jeans azul oscuro. Los dejo caer en la cama y procedió su búsqueda en algunas de las repisas hasta que sacó un suéter de cuello alto de color lavanda con algunos adornos de diminutas flores en las mangas. Sonrió al verlo, ella misma lo había tejido y estaba orgullosa de él, aunque tuviera una manga un poco mas larga que la otra, pero se solucionaba con doblarlo. Además fue su primera creación con las agujas.

El pitido de la tetera hizo que abandonara su búsqueda de prendas y corriera a la cocina.

Giró la perilla y apagó el fuego que jugaba debajo de su tetera vieja, la retiró con precaución pero rápidamente ya que había decidido levantarla sin proteger sus manos, recibiendo una quemadura leve. Soltó un ligero quejido de dolor, que mas bien resultó un reclamo para sí misma por ser tan descuidada.

Sacudiendo las manos para alejar la sensación de picazón; abrió una de las puertezuelas altas y sacó algunas ramas secas que colocó sobre un colador y vertió el agua hirviendo para extraer la infusión.

Aspiró el aroma a violetas y volvió a colocar su tetera en la estufa una vez llena la taza.

Caminó por el departamento hasta abrir otra puerta que albergaba el baño y abrió la regadera, cuidando de poner un recipiente para recibir el agua que aun estaba fría. Ese curso sobre la Madre Naturaleza la había dejado impactada, por lo que había decidido cuidar mucho el agua...

Regresó a su cuarto, buscó una toalla y fue a la cocina a darle un sorbo a su té antes de meterse a la ducha. Tardo menos de quince minutos en estar completamente lista.

Ya cuando estaba en la puerta metiendo los pies a sus sandalias noto todo el desorden de su departamento. Por lo que se tomo otros diez minutos mas en dejarlo mas o menos limpio.

-"¡Listo!"-se sacudió las manos y cerró la puerta sin notar que había descuidado algo...

—**oO0Oo—**

-"No te estoy reclamando nada..."-un hombre manejaba un _Peugeot_ del año mientras hablaba por su celular justo a la hora del trafico en esa metrópoli japonesa. –"Si, se que soy tu hermano... pero aun así ese gaki no me gusta para nada y no pienso cenar con él en ningún momento..."-vio la fila enorme de autos antes del suyo y ese semáforo que no parecía cambiar de color y giró estrepitosamente para tomar una de las calles aledañas. –"...si te estoy escuchando, creo que todo mundo escucha tus gritos, ya hice bastante al dejar que ese mocoso fuera tu novio¿crees que dejaré que te cases con él?..."-se alejó el teléfono de la oreja ante el estrepitoso grito. –"... no seas niña Sakura..."-el sonido de que le habían colgado hizo que mirara el móvil con una media sonrisa.

Lo dejó caer en el sillón del copiloto y miró el caminó con aburrimiento. Bostezó y movió el cuello hacia ambos lados, intentando que esa tortícolis lo abandonara.

Maldijo en voz baja al ver como el auto enfrente de él frenaba de repente y por poco no le da tiempo de hacer lo mismo.

Cayó en cuenta que a pesar de haber tomado un "atajo" estaba estancado en el trafico y sin duda llegaría tarde a la junta. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana y notó una especie de manifestación que tenia una extraña caravana... soltó un suspiro cansado y regreso al interior de su vehículo simulando que el volante era un tambor para entretenerse en algo.

Bajó las manos del volante y encendió su _CD player _y algo de música intentó amenizar el viaje, pero al notar que el J-pop de su hermana casi le golpeaba los oídos lo apagó con el ceño fruncido. No volvería a prestarle su bebé a su descuidada hermana.

Bien, era sábado por la mañana, el dolor del cuello se estaba agudizando, su hermana dejaba su porquería de música en su auto y además el claxon de los demás autos le estaba perforando los oídos. Sin contar la junta que tendría en, miró su reloj, quince minutos y a la que llegaría tarde...

Ese día no podría empeorar...

Miró un pequeño hueco que se abría entre la fila de autos, inmediatamente prendió sus luces para cambiar de carril pero no contó con que una mujer que corría detrás de una bola blanca de pelos se le atravesarían justo cuando él decidía subir la velocidad.

-"Genial..."-abrió la puerta del auto y salió apurado para ver que tan grave había sido el accidente.

Tenia la cara fruncida, cuando vio a la bola de pelos tendida maullando doloridamente, mientras una chica estaba arrodillada a su lado y lo acariciaba con lagrimillas en los ojos.

En cuanto la chica se dio cuenta de que el culpable del sufrimiento de su amado Momo se les acercaba, levantó la mirada e inmediatamente su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-"Lo siento señorita..."-se acercó y le extendió una tarjeta blanca. –"... aquí esta mi tarjeta, comuníquese para saldar los gastos..."-movió un poco la mano para incitar a que ella la tomara, pero en cuanto la chica intentó estirar la mano se desmayó de la impresión.

¡Era él!... ¡Era el amor de su vida y estaba frente a ella!...

Su corazón palpito fuertemente y cayó en un sueño profundo. No sintió como desplomaba en el frío pavimento siendo presa de la emoción, tampoco se dio cuenta que el moreno frente a ella tomaba su celular y empezaba a hablar con un tono desesperado y agarrando su cabeza.

-"No Yukito no creo que este muerta... ¡claro que esta respirando!"-el hombre se acuclilló y efectivamente comprobó que la mujer estaba con vida. –"...si ya lo hice..."-en cuanto los espectadores notaron que nada especial pasaría empezaron a seguir con su vida, regalándole algunos comentarios ofensivos al chico.

Momo maullaba dolorido, mirando sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Se intentó poner de pie pero su pata delantera le dolía, así que se dejo caer de lado fijando su mirada verde en el moreno que se paseaba y hablaba por ese extraño aparato.

-"No Yukito, si llamó a una ambulancia llegaré mas tarde, entretenlos, preséntales los bocetos para la imagen del Senador y el _slogan_ de su campaña, si, intentaré no tardar mucho, ya se que esto es mas importante..."-se quedó meditativo unos momentos. "... la llevaré a mi casa, no, no estoy loco, además hay una bola de pelos tirada aquí también, así que consígueme el numero de un veterinario..."-cerró su teléfono se quito el saco y caminó hasta estar a lado de la chica, se agachó, puso un brazo debajo de sus piernas y el otro en su espalda, levantándola cual ligera pluma.

_-"Y-yo también te amo..."_-el moreno levantó las cejas al escuchar lo que la chica murmuraba. Abrió la puerta del auto con la dificultad notoria de cargar a alguien casi con solo una mano, la deposito en los asientos traseros con cuidado. Dándose cuenta como caía su cabello azabache sobre su rostro. _–"Te amo..."-_la voz somnolienta de la joven lo volvió a perturbar, seguro pensaba que era su novio o algo así.

Volvió a salir del auto hacia donde estaba Momo. Se agachó pero en cuanto el gato lo vio cerca sacó las garras y le aruñó el rostro.

El moreno gruñó fuertemente, apretando los puños, por eso no le gustaban los gatos ni él a ellos. Rodeó al animal y lo cargó sin mucho cuidado, poniendo ambas manos en la panza del minino y lo levantó alejándolo al estirar por completo los brazos, recibiendo algunos arañazos del molesto Momo a quien no le gustaba la manera en que ése lo estaba cargando.

Los segundos antes de llegar al automóvil del hombre se hicieron eternos para ambos, Momo casi es aventado hacia el interior, pero el moreno se recrimino al ver las garras del gatito llevarse la piel de sus recubrimientos. Los recubrimientos de piel de su bebe...

Con los nervios de punta rodeo su auto viendo con un poco de esperanza el hecho de que el trafico avanzaba. Una vez frente al volante solo bastaron unos diez minutos para que aparcara en el estacionamiento subterráneo de su edificio.

-"Definitivamente hoy no es mi día"-apagó el motor, respiró profundo y empezó a pensar la manera en que se llevaría a la chica y al gato en un solo viaje.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y los volvió a abrir casi al mismo momento que abría la puerta de su auto.

Tomó a la chica en brazos e intentó que el gato se subiera sobre la chica, pero el minino se negaba a moverse.

-"Esta bien, vendré por ti en unos minutos..."-Momo siguió maullando dolorido cuando el hombre ya se alejaba con su dueña en brazos hasta el elevador.

El moreno agradeció que ninguno de sus vecinos estuviera en el aparato así que se acomodo a la chica entre sus brazos y esperó que nadie lo viera, o lo tachaban de pervertido o de secuestrador... nada que quedara bien con la imagen que debe tener el Director de campaña del Gobernador Hirokanno.

El cuarto piso llegó después de unos segundos, en los que estudió la figura de la chica que tenia en brazos.

Una completa desconocida que se había desmayado al verlo, cuya bola de pelos había atropellado y estaba en su plateado bebe destruyéndolo por dentro. Quien además de todo usaba sandalias y vestía de manera algo estrafalaria...

El elevador se abrió e inmediatamente vio su inmaculado departamento. Con un tono gris pálido en las paredes y muebles en su mayoría negros.

Caminó por el en penumbras ya que en medio de la prisa de la mañana no había corrido sus persianas. La dejó en el sillón central de su estancia, mirándola por unos momentos mas. Tenia la tez mas blanca que había visto, una piel que casi parecía de porcelana y una cabellera azabache ligeramente rizada que parecía una selva negra sobre su cabeza. Había tenido la oportunidad de ver sus ojos unos segundos, pero sincerándose pensaba que el color amatista había sido una ilusión, nadie podía tener un par de joyas en el rostro. Se quedo mirando sus parpados cerrados durante mas tiempo del que hubiera sido preciso, queriendo averiguar si el color que había imaginado terminaba de adornar esa cara menuda y levemente pecosa.

Recordó la bola de pelusa blanca que había en su bebé y corrió de regreso al elevador. Casi suelta un grito de dolor al ver al gato arañando y volviendo jirones la piel de sus recubrimientos. Abrió la puerta viendo la maña que tenia al felino, rasgando con una sola pata.

Momo dejo de mover su pata al ver que ese hombre abría la puerta con suma violencia, lo agarraba sin el mas mínimo cuidado y caminaba velozmente hasta el ascensor.

-"Mira bola de pelusa..."-le dijo cuando el aparato se detenía en el segundo piso. –"...si te mueves y me sigues arañando te aviento de la azotea..."-las puertas se abrieron y la anciana Imayoshi entró al elevador saludándolo con su siempre inquisidora mirada. No le gustaban los jóvenes como él, apuestos, arrogantes y sobretodo con una vida demasiado "moderna".

Miro como cargaba a un lindo gatito e instintivamente se acerco a acaríciale las orejas.

-"Ha decidido tener una mascota..."-comentó algo mas amable la viuda del multimillonario.

-"No, es el gato de Sakura..."-contentó sin mas mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla al sentir las garras del animal sobre sus brazos.

-"Su linda hermana tiene un gusto impecable con los animales... dígale que me pase a saludar cuando lo visite..."- asintió desganado y despidiéndose con la cortesía que le habían transmitido sus Padres y no por gusto.

Pensó soltar al gato en cuanto entrara a su departamento, pero lo pensó mejor... él había sido el culpable y no quería que saliera algún articulo con el titular: " El Director de Campaña del Gobernador Hirokanno es sumamente cruel con los animales...".

Aguantó un poco mas el dolor que les infundían las garras del nervioso mínimo, quien empezó a maullar al ver a su ama cerca.

Lo dejo a lado de la extravagante chica y tomó el teléfono.

-"Yukito..."-el moreno alzo la vista al techo al ver que su asistente no le contestaba. –"... que tonto soy, si estas en junta..."-volvió a poner el teléfono en su lugar."-... debes apagar el móvil..."-

Miró su sillón y se toco las sienes con el pulgar y el anular de su mano derecha.

¿Qué iba a hacer?...

Tomo el directorio y busco en la "V" hasta que se topo una veterinaria cerca de su casa. Volvió a levantar el teléfono y la voz de un adolescente le contesto desganado diciéndole que un veterinario llegaría a su casa en menos de media hora.

Al chico le dieron ganas de ahogar al gato con un cojin para que dejara de quejarse. Respiró profundo y fue por sus bolas antiestrés girándolas entre sus manos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro intentando no mirar a la chica que estaba desmayada en su sofá.

Estaba a la mitad de su apartamento cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-"Si Yuki... no puedo irme, estoy esperando al veterinario..."-le acerco el auricular a Momo para que su asistente escuchara los maullidos quejumbrosos del animal. –"... además tengo a la princesa desmayada en mi sillón..."-se oyó algo parecido a una risita nerviosa. ."...¿como que no pueden seguir sin mi?... Yuki, estoy atado de manos... esta bien, diles que llegare en media hora... si lo haré..."-

El moreno se quedo viendo al gato y a la chica. Mirándolos una y otra vez, mareándose y sintiendo el taladro que se había instalado en sus sienes. Dejo sus bolas antiestrés en la mesa ratona de vidrio y se sentó en el sofá mas cercano.

En cuanto el veterinario le entablillo la pata a Momo poniéndole un ligero sedante para que no se moviera mucho y descansara. Se quedo mirando curioso a la joven que seguía en el sillón.

-"Es mi hermana..."-le escupió el chico cuando le daba la alta suma que le había cobrado. –"Gracias por venir..."-casi le cierra la puerta en la cara, suspiró con algo de alivio al ver que el gato ya no chilloneaba, pero ahora la bella durmiente parecía no querer despertar.

La comparación con el cuento casi lo hizo pensar en la manera en que el Príncipe la hizo despertar. Meneo la cabeza disgustado, era de la edad de su hermana, así que esa clase de pensamientos no podía surgir en él y menos en esos momentos.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y carraspeo. Tendría que dejarlos ahí, ya en la tarde intentaría explicarle las cosas a la princesita.

Tomo el recadero que estaba a lado del sillón y escribió una nota para la chica. Trato despertarla de nuevo pero decidió que si seguía zarandeándola así le dejaría marcas en los brazos.

Bajó los hombros con cansancio, se dirigió al baño y saco un par de píldoras de la gaveta superior. Se las tragó sin agua y se miro al espejo.

-"Vamos..."-alisó su camisa y recordó haber dejado su saco en el auto, así que tomo las llaves y le dio un ultimo vistazo a su apartamento, deseando que cuando llegara estuviera así y que la chica no resultara ser una ladrona.

**—oO0Oo— **

Las luces naranjas del ocaso ya se peleaban por atravesar las grisáceas persianas del lujoso apartamento. A pesar del gran esfuerzo no podían filtrarse, dejando que solo unas cuantas franjas de luz intentaran quitarle lo sombrío al lugar.

Justamente una de esas franjas de luz llegaba hasta el sillón dándole en el rostro a una chica de piel porcelana.

Poco a poco un par de joyas amatistas se abrieron, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz. Inmediatamente desvió la mirada de la franja de luz y sonrió al ver a Momo dormido a su lado.

Estiró los brazos intentando ubicarse en tiempo y espacio.

Miro a su alrededor.

Ese no era su departamento, había demasiadas cosas, esas no eran sus ventanas... ni su mesa... ni su teléfono... ni...

¿Dónde estaba?...

Se puso de pie nerviosa, viendo hacia todos lados, buscando algo que le ayudara a reconocer ese lugar.

Noto que a pesar de todo Momo no se movía de su lugar, se dio cuenta de que su patita derecha estaba vendada y sintió como los recuerdos volvían a sí.

Por descuidada había dejado la puerta abierta de su gato y Momo salio corriendo a la calle persiguiendo su bola de estambre favorita, así que en medio de la carrera no vio el auto y le dio un golpe a Momo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle improperios por desalmado y asesino de animales, lo vio.

¡Por Dios lo vio!.

No era uno de sus dibujos, sino el de carne y hueso, era muchísimo mas guapo en persona. Inmediatamente su corazón amenazó con salirse de su pecho y de ahí ya no supo mas.

Sintió arder su rostro y supo que estaba sonrojada, estaba en el departamento de la persona que amaba, o eso suponía... Aspiró profundamente, tratando que el aroma varonil en el aire le inundara los pulmones.

Acarició el suave pelaje de Momo y victima de la curiosidad empezó a recorrer ese departamento.

Sobre la chimenea había tres retratos. Una mujer de ojos verdes de una sonrisa calida que lo abrazaba por el cuello mientras él estaba sentado. En otra había un par de hombres mayores con una mirada llena de amabilidad y en la ultima estaba él con un hombre regordete y le estrechaba la mano.

Acarició el vidrio que protegía la última foto y siguió caminando.

Su departamento podía caber ahí dos veces y sobraría espacio. ¡Era inmenso!.

Solo el lugar donde estaba, tenia una sala completa, dos sillones y dos sofás. Una mesa de cristal en el centro con un adorno modernista que consistía en esferas de colores.

Un gran ventanal estaba escondido tras las persianas verticales, que no sabia hacia donde daba porque ella nunca había visto esa parte de la casa desde su ventana.

Varias pinturas sin figuras reconocibles adornaban las paredes.

El piso de la estancia estaba cubierto por una alfombra gris que en sus orillas dejaba ver un piso de madera perfectamente encerado.

Se sintió una completa maleducada al caminar con sandalias puestas dentro de la casa, por lo que se las quito y camino descalza y sosteniéndolas en sus manos.

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con la cocina, que parecía nunca ser utilizada, incluso podía ver su reflejo en algunas de las cacerolas que estaban dentro de la primera puertezuela que abrió. Irónicamente el refrigerador estaba abarrotado, nada mas podía caber ahí, noto el exceso de latas de cerveza que había, pero no le dio mucha importancia al ver que había muchas verduras... sin duda llevaba una vida sana.

Cerró el refrigerador y regresó sus pasos hasta salir de la cocina y entrar a un lugar conocido para ella. El estudio donde lo dibujo la noche anterior, con las persianas totalmente desplegadas y desde donde podía ver su ventana, sin duda se veía distinta, a decir verdad apenas si se distinguía de las demás ventanas.

Vio los cuadros en la pared frente al escritorio y noto las múltiples fotos con él acompañado de varias personalidades importantes. Noto fotos con delegados del distrito de Hazu y algunos otros rostros que no reconocía en lo absoluto.

Se sintió insignificante a su lado.

Él era una persona socialmente conocida, con una serie de reconocimientos y seguramente rico.

¿Y que era ella?...

Una simple habitante de Tokio que siempre había buscado estar distanciada de la vida artificial, alguien revolucionario de corazón que siempre había sido amante de las mascotas.

No era nada comparada con él.

Aquél del que se enamoro desde que lo vio a través de su ventana. Aquél desconocido que había robado su corazón y por quien se desvelaba todas las noches para dibujarlo y así sentirlo cerca.

Ahora que lo pensaba sonaba hasta estupido, eso no era un cuento de hadas, él no podía ser un príncipe azul que le confesaría su amor con solo verla.

Con pena acaricio la silla donde muchas veces ya lo había visto y regreso a la sala.

Momo seguía hecho ovillo en el sillón.

Se sentó a su lado y miró el techo.

Suspiró resignada, lo mejor seria irse, pero como no podía simplemente desaparecer decidió dejarle una nota para agradecerle que no la hubiera dejado tirada en la calle. Buscó con la mirada algún papel o alguna servilleta y casi inmediatamente se topo con una especie de recadero a lado del teléfono.

Lo tomó con sutileza, casi con adoración, dispuesta a escribir tomo la pluma dorada que había a lado, pero se detuvo al ver que había algo escrito.

Lo leyó y sonrió al saber que era para ella.

_Siento no encontrarme ahí cuando despierte, le ofrezco mis disculpas por haber atropellado a su gato. No le puedo pedir que me espere así que le ruego tome el dinero que le dejo para saldar cualquier tipo de gasto. Hágame el favor de ir al hospital para hacerse un chequeo ya que se desmayo, puede estar enferma de algo. _

_Touya Kinomoto. _

-"Touya..."-repitió para si, escuchar el nombre de su amado en voz alta la hizo sonreír de nuevo. –"Touya Kinomoto... es el nombre perfecto de un príncipe..."-tomó la nota escrita con perfecta caligrafía y la estrecho contra su pecho.

La dobló cuidadosamente y la metió en la bolsa trasera de sus jeans. Tomó sus sandalias que antes había dejado junto a la chimenea y escribió una breve nota para su salvador.

_Mil gracias por habernos ayudado a mi a Momo, no se preocupe por el dinero... no lo necesito, pero gracias, le aseguro que no es nada. Espero que no hayamos sido un problema para usted. _

_Tomoyo D. _

Negó su pensamiento de confesarle su amor de esa manera, así que tachó el corazón que había dibujado casi inconscientemente.

La tarde ya casi se esfumaba, por lo que seria mejor irse.

Colocó cuidadosamente ambas manos bajo la barriga de su gato y lo levanto lentamente para no lastimarlo. Una vez acomodado Momo emprendió su salida.

Se calzó velozmente y tomo el pomo de la puerta.

Justo cuando se disponía a girarlo escuchó una voz y como una llave hacia girar el mismo pomo que ella agarraba.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y una figura imponente se mostró ante los ojos de la chica.

¡Él estaba ahí!

No supo si correr o gritar seria lo mas apropiado, por lo que se quedo quieta viendo al amor de su vida quien en un principio se había sorprendido al ver a alguien en su casa, pero inmediatamente la reconoció por el brillo amatista de esos ojos que mas bien parecían un par de joyas.

-"Buenas noches..."-saludo él, haciendo que el tono grave de su voz se grabara en lo profundo del alma de la chica.

-"Buenas noches..."-le respondió con una reverencia, quedando petrificado al verlo tan cerca de ella, al sentir su aroma golpear sus sentidos, al saber que su Príncipe azul no era producto de sus sueños, sino que era real y que estaba ahí. Con ella... que por primera vez no lo veía en papel ni a través de su ventana.

**_Continuara... _**

****

**Muajajajajaja... todos querrán matar a Lían porque no ha actualizado y ya se metió otra historia a la bolsa... **

**Weno****, pero sabrán que esto es especial porque esta dedicado a Watery y a la linda y loka Mel. Gracias por estar siempre ahí chica, te deseo lo mejor en tu historia, y no te preocupes por nada que te aseguro tendrá mucho éxito. ;)... ojalá te haya gustado, en realidad no se si te gusta el T&T, pero weno... **

**Como ya antes había dicho esta historia surgió de la inspiración que me dejo leer Acuarela de Isis Temptation que es una excelente historia, si andan por aki léanla se las recomiendo. **

**Nada mas me queda esperar que les haya gustado. Es algo que a todo el mundo le ha pasado, enamorarse de un desconocido... de un vecino o de alguien que una cree conocer, pero que en realidad no sabemos nada de él. Es curioso, pero la realidad sobrepasa la ficción. **

**Ahora si¿qué les pareció?... espero les haya gustado ya que es el primer fic que no es S&S así que tengo algo de duda. **

**Para que no crean que esto hará que mis actualizaciones se vuelvan ya de por si mas esporádicas, les confieso que "a través de mi ventana", solo tendrá TRES capítulos. Ósea dos mas. No pienso extenderme mas porque esta planeada para ser sencilla, ojalá les guste. **

**De antemano agradezco sus calidos reviews y pues si ya leyeron mis extensas notas, píquenle allá abajo, donde dice GO y mandenle tomatazos a esta loka autora. **

**4ever&4always. **

**Lían. **

**BeShOs Y AbRaZoS dE ChOcOlAtE PaRa tOdOs... **


	2. Tu ¿Un principe?

**A través de mi ventana.**

**by Lían. **

* * *

**Capitulo II. Tú… ¿Un príncipe?**

_No nos __conocemos tanto._

_No hemos compartido todo, _

_ni siquiera tenemos amigos en común…_

_Para enamorarme no necesito tu consentimiento_

_Dame sólo un beso que dure más que una mentira... _

_(Curtiz-Babasónicos) _

* * *

**Historia dedicada a Watt****y-chan (Watery). **

* * *

Tomoyo se quedo quieta después de regresarle el saludo al hombre.

-"Pensé que ya se habría ido..."-comentó después de dejar su portafolio a lado del armario.

-"S-si, de hecho ya me iba..."-el sonrojo en las mejillas de Tomoyo parecía no desaparecer.

-"Ah"-fue su única respuesta –"¿Cómo se siente?"-su voz era cansada, la campaña del Gobernador estaba teniendo algunos problemas.

Decidió caminar a la sala ya que la desconocida parecía no querer moverse.

-"Bien, gracias..."-Tomoyo caminó tras él pero no se sentó.

-"Me alegra..."-Touya empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos y sacó un papel. –"Tome..."-le extendió la mano, la amatista se quedo petrificada, tal vez era una carta de amor...

Se acercó hacia él y lo recibió. –"Son para los gastos, no quisiera que esto se volviera un escándalo, soy una persona pública..."-Tomoyo se quedó pasmada.

-"Iie... yo no..."-

-"Tómelo..."-insistió moviendo el cheque. –"estos incidentes se prestan para chismes, tome el cheque y olvidémonos de todo..."-Tomoyo se dio un golpe contra la realidad, ese brillo desconfiado en los ojos chocolate de su amado jamás lo había visto, en sus retratos nunca estaba.

-"No se preocupe..."-acomodó entre sus brazos a Momo que empezaba a resbalarse. –"... no pienso demandarlo ni nada por el estilo, no necesito su dinero..."-su voz ya no era tan tranquila como antes, la estaba ofendiendo. –"...gracias por todo..."-se inclinó y caminó hacia la puerta dejándolo con la mano estirada.

-"Tonta..."-susurró al aire cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado. Puso a su lado el cheque de la cuantiosa suma y le quitó la poca importancia que le había dado. Cerró los ojos e intentó quitarse todo el estrés de encima, esa semana no había sido fácil, su hermana que se quiere casar con ese _gaki_ estupido, el Gobernador y su intento por ganar votantes, además de esa extraña joven de ojos de joya que se había topado... ¿ojos de joya?... ¿cuándo la había bautizado de esa manera?... no se detendría a pensarlo mucho... era una joven extraña...

Abrió los ojos de repente, debía verificar si esa jovencita no era una ladrona.

Después de darle un vistazo a su apartamento y cerciorarse de que nada faltaba, se detuvo en la cocina para sacar el termo del refrigerador y darle un gran sorbo a su bebida energética de naranja-maracuyá; tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y la noche ya empezaba a caer de nuevo sobre la basta ciudad.

Descartó algún tipo de comida sana, sacó una barra de chocolate con cacahuate de su gaveta y dejo que sus dedos corrieran sobre las teclas de su laptop intentando idear un _slogan_ pegajoso y rítmico.

—**oO0Oo—**

Bajó por las desconocidas escaleras rápidamente, el elevador la mareaba y no había nada mejor para la circulación de las piernas que cuatro pisos cargando al pesado Momo, sin duda la ironía flotaba en el aire. Al llegar a las puertas de cristal de la entrada recibió una extraña mirada por el portero, juraría que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Nada de eso le importó, aún intentaba entender las palabras ofensivas del amor de su vida.

¡Nah!... de seguro desconfiaba de ella, si estuvieran en situaciones distintas ella también desconfiaría... además él era un hombre de principios y de vida recta, jamás intentaría ofenderla ofreciéndole dinero, lo mas seguro es que sí estuviera preocupado por su salud. ¡Era muy lindo!... y su nombre... como el árbol que da sus frutas favoritas... tenía nombre digno de un príncipe.

La sonrisita boba surgió de sus labios acompañada de su sonrojo habitual, y esa sensación de flotar entre nubes. Sólo faltaron los pétalos cayendo del cielo para una escena totalmente rosa.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar a su apartamento tenía los brazos acalambrados, nunca antes había cargado tanto tiempo a Momo, lo recostó en su cojin y le removió el blanco pelaje.

-"Gracias bonito..."-le susurró estando todavía a oscuras. –"... lo último que hubiera querido es que te lastimaran, pero pude conocerlo de cerca y saber su nombre..."- depositó un beso en la orejita de su gato y caminó hacia su ventana, viéndolo de nuevo lejos de ella, pero con el calor en el pecho al saber que su voz, su nombre, y su aroma ya estaban tatuados en sus sentidos.

-"Touya..."-se quedó de pie recargada en el marco, con su hogar en completa oscuridad, excepto por esas luces de neón que brincaban desde la calle.

Se quedo mirándolo, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y soñando despierta con esos brazos que seguramente la habían llevado cargando hasta su departamento, se volvió a sonrojar, soltó un suspiro y se rió un poco de sí misma, sin duda ya había perdido completamente la razón ¿pero qué persona enamorada se detenía a pensar mucho?... al menos ella no.

En medio de su oscuro apartamento una lucecita roja resplandeció, llamando su atención, volteó hacia la esquina y vio que la contestadora que su Madre le había enviado tenía un mensaje.

Con pena dejo de ver a su amado y se acercó a apretar el botón y escuchó la voz grabada de su progenitora:

"_Tomoyo quer__ida... ¿dónde se supone que estás a esta hora?, hija no hagas que me preocupe tanto, deja que te mande guardaespaldas..."-_se oyó un quejido de suplica_. –"... pequeña tu Madre ya está vieja¿por qué no vienes a vivir un tiempo conmigo?... ¡ah! Ya hice el intento de nuevo... te aviso que me llamaron temprano porque una de tus primas se va a casar, hace mucho que no la veo...que buena noticia... deberías casarte tu también, eres tan bonita..."-_Tomoyo se rió ¿qué Madre no dice que sus hijos son hermosos?. _"Cuídate hija, mañana te llamó... te quiero..."-_y el «bip» terminó con el mensaje de su Madre.

-"Yo también te quiero Mamá..."-se abrazó a si misma y regresó a la ventana con decepción al ver que las luces de su amado ya se habían apagado.

Desvió su mirada a Momo y al ver que él también dormía decidió hacer lo mismo, ya mañana seria otro día, además de que debía llamar a Rika, le había prometido ir a la marcha y no había podido llegar.

Estiró los brazos con pereza y volteó hacia su ventana favorita para darle un último vistazo a su amor, ese amor desconocido, pero que hacia palpitar su corazón como locomotora desenfrenada.

Suspiró en medio de su soledad, como siempre hacía, anhelando un futuro que aunque ella no lo deseara siempre llegaba. Pero con una sonrisa por delante como siempre había dicho.

Acarició el marco de la ventana con nostalgia y caminó hasta su cama, cerrando los ojos, rodeada de los dibujos de su amado, que aunque mal pegados por todas las paredes, eran bellísimos.

Y soñó con él, con esos ojos de grano de café que le gustaría ver abrirse y cerrarse los siguientes días y noches de su vida. Eternamente.

—**oO0Oo—**

-"Buenos días hermosa Tomoyo..."-

Las galantes palabras que pronunciaba el florista de la calle de atrás siempre producían un sonrojo en la cara pálida de la joven amatista.

-"Buenos días"-respondió la chica dejando que el aroma a múltiples flores exóticas la mareara y la embriagara con su exquisitez, deteniéndose siempre a percibirlo por unos minutos.

-"Una flor para que se sienta celosa de tu belleza..."-Tomoyo recibió la rosa que tiraba a ser de color morado, además de la extrañeza de que no tenia espinas, una rareza que no por eso dejaba de ser bella, una analogía que bien se podía comparar con la de la chica que la sostenía con la cara más roja que un farol.

-"G-gracias..."-tartamudeó y se despidió con un reverencia mientras seguía su camino por esas pequeñas tiendas que enmarcaban su rustico vecindario.

Llegó a Maki's, después de atravesar la calle, con el objetivo de comprar la mesita. Sin duda sus _Pasteles _ya no podrían vivir con Momo pasando sobre ellos.

La campanilla de que un nuevo cliente había llegado llamó la atención de las tres chicas que estaban sacudiendo los muebles del aparador.

Las miradas que llegaron a Tomoyo fueron como dagas criticonas que se estrellaron contra sus jeans malgastados, su camisola, que le llegaba a las rodillas de un blanco que distaba mucho de serlo, su cabello, que era mal sostenido por una cintilla que lo único que lograba era enmarañarlo, y contra su brazo, que sostenía una enorme bolsa tejida de color dorado y una rosa que intentaba erguirse en una orilla.

-"Buenos días"-saludó con su enorme sonrisa haciendo toc toc con su sandalias de madera en el lustrado piso de la elegante tienda de muebles. –"La mesita que está en el fondo..."-señaló la pieza de madera con un par de cajones y tres repisas.

-"Cuesta catorce mil yenes..."-la sonrisa sarcástica que le dio la empleada, como diciéndole que no era capaz de pagarla, tal vez pasó desapercibida por la linda chica que se quedó pensando que con ese dinero Rika podría abastecer de cobijas y sopa caliente al albergue de la ciudad por un tiempo.

Meditó unos momentos, podría pedirle prestado dinero a su Mamá, tenía la tarjeta de emergencias, le daría el dinero a Rika y podría comprar su mesa.

El sonido de la campana de la entrada hizo que las vendedoras desviaran su vista hacia los dos hombres que entraban, pulcramente vestidos, con un traje negro, siendo la camisa blanca lo único que hacía contraste.

-"Sean bienvenidos..."-susurró la que parecía ser la de mas edad, se notaba a leguas la fortuna de esos hombres, podría obtener una jugosa comisión si lograba esa venta.

Ambos respondieron con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y empezaron a recorrer el lugar en busca de un sillón apropiado para la oficina del chico de lentes.

-"Venga Yuki, tus sillones están en muy buen estado, sólo quieres el negro por mero fetiche tuyo..."-el aludido soltó una risita que se valió una palmada en la espalda por parte de su amigo.

Tomoyo dio un respingo al reconocer el tono de voz grave, dejó de calcular las frazadas que podría comprar y levantó la cabeza para toparse con esos ojos de afrodisíaco café que recorrían distraídos y distantes la tienda.

La luz de la mañana, que entraba por el gran ventanal, le daba justo en el rostro, ocasionando que frunciera el seño arrugando por completo la frente; pero haciendo que su bronceado se viera hermosamente dorado, acelerando el corazón de la amatista que era vigilada por las otras dos empleadas.

-"Señorita..."-Tomoyo no podía pensar, su corazón no cabía de júbilo, había visto al amor de su vida ya dos veces, como si el destino quisiera que estuvieran juntos para siempre.

Soñó despierta, imaginando las flores, el anillo y una boda en la playa en pleno atardecer…

-"Señorita... ¡tenga cuidado!"-el sonido de un jarrón chino al caer alarmó a todos los presentes, despertando a Tomoyo de su ensoñación.

Estuvo a punto de decir «upss», pero sabía que eso no la ayudaría mucho.

Inmediatamente las tres vendedoras se posaron alrededor de la cohibida amatista, que había adquirido un rojo tan flamante en sus mejillas, que parecía una niña pequeña que acabada de hacer una travesura.

-"¡Tendrá que liquidar el jarrón!"-le amenazó la que antes negociaba el costo del lujoso sillón con los otros dos clientes. –"Es una antigüedad china que sobrepasa el millón de yenes, sino puede pagarlos la demandaremos..."-eso asustó mucho a Tomoyo, no tenía esa cantidad de dinero, apenas si tenía muebles... no podía tener un millón de yenes en el frasco de las galletas ¿o si? Pasó saliva y sintió la boca muy seca, abrió los ojos como platos, adquiriendo un brillo nervioso.

-"Siento interrumpir su caza..."-dijo con tono risueño el chico de gafas. –"Pero puedo afirmar que no es una antigüedad China..."-

La encargada de la tienda bufó tan fuerte que la sonrisa amable que puso después desconcertó a todos.

-"Siento que tengan que presenciar este desafortunado incidente, pero les suplicó de la manera mas atenta que sigan escogiendo el sillón, en algunos momentos los atenderé como se deben"-Yukito supo que en un par de palabras como¡esto no es de su incumbencia! O ¡cállese quién le pregunto! Le hubieran dicho exactamente lo mismo.

-"Lo sé señorita, pero se me hace injusto que le quieran cobrar algo así a la joven..."-y miró a Tomoyo. –"no es que sea conocedor de antigüedades, pero esta etiqueta de _made in USA, _es claro que no está hecho por manos chinas del siglo pasado ¿o si?"-la risa del moreno que estaba detrás acabó de hacer enfurecer a la encargada. Las otras dos vendedoras la miraron con temor y Tomoyo se quedó quieta con los ojos como platos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Touya la había reconocido cuando había visto sus ojos, podría jurar que no hay dos personas que tengan el mismo color, eran un par de joyas dentro de las cavidades de una chiquilla que en esos momentos parecía un conejo enjaulado y temeroso.

Casi le da pena, pero le ganó la risa al oír las palabras de su compañero.

La encargada tosió para recuperar la cordura que había perdido hace unos momentos. Se estiró la falda como para hacer algo, y miró a Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Mil perdones señorita..."-se inclinó levemente.-"le ofreceremos un descuento en la mesa si decide adquirirla hoy..."-Tomoyo sonrió y se inclinó también.

-"¡Hai!"-miró a Yukito por el borde del ojo y le sonrió, agradeciéndole en silencio. Desvió la mirada y se volvió a inclinar ante Touya.

-"Ohayô gozaimasu"-

-"Ohayô"-

Una de las empleadas le pidió a Tomoyo que la acompañara para hacer el tramite del flete de la mesa, casi con dolor desvió la embelesada mirada de su amado y la fijó en la espalda de la chica.

Mientras la empleada restante levantaba los restos de la _antigüedad China _la primera le dedicó una mirada a Yukito y a Touya para que la siguieran.

-"¿Con qué conoces a la _hippie_?"-cuestionó el joven de lentes cuando caminaban.

-"Es la chica del gato..."-

-"¿Ella?"-Yukito hizo una extraña mueca al voltear a ver a Tomoyo. –"... es bonita... creo..."-Touya se río ante la expresión de su compañero, imitándolo al ver a la amatista.

-"No lo creo..."-se mordió la lengua antes de decir: _-pero esos ojos...- _

Yukito volvió a sonreír y por fin se decidió por el último sillón que habían visto. De piel tan negra como la noche con dos cojines blancos y una etiqueta con un precio que hubiera alcanzado para muchas frazadas del albergue.

Su tarjeta paso sin ningún problema, una firma y el sillón llegaría el lunes a primera hora a su oficina.

-"Gracias por su compra y disculpe las molestias..."-los dos chicos supieron que las palabras cordiales de la urraca esa eran por la jugosa comisión que le estaba otorgando la compra de ese sillón pero aún así le sonrieron. –"... vuelvan pronto..."-Yukito recibió su ticket mientras se disponían a salir del local.

Tomoyo llegó a la caja con el sonrojo aún en las mejillas, dándole un tono tan angelical que sólo acentuaba su pálida tez en una forma bastante tierna. Touya le sonrió antes de salir, no es que le naciera, pero la forma en que lo estaba mirando lo orilló a hacerlo. Como si tuviera algo en el rostro... algo muy interesante por lo visto.

En cuanto su príncipe atravesó la puerta, sintió el corazón encogerse tanto que soltó un suspiro. Y aunque la empleada la miraba con rabia le dio su tarjeta con una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental y no se le borró hasta que salió del lugar.

Empezó a caminar por la calle tarareando la canción de cuna de su niñez cuando vio a su amado y a su amigo pasar a su lado con el auto. Se quedó mirándolos hasta que lograron perderse por el sendero que se dirigía al centro dejándola con una sensación de bienestar incalculable.

-"Mi amado Touya"-

—**oO0Oo—**

Cuando llegaron al edificio de campaña del Gobernador, después de su largo almuerzo, Yukito no dejaba de molestarlo por el intercomunicador:

_-"No puedo creerlo, hiciste que la loca del gato se enamorara de ti con sólo verte..."-_y después esa risita burlona.

No sabia cuando es que había cambiado del joven tierno y sonriente de la preparatoria a ese diablillo con cara de querubín mujeriego que no paraba de gastarle bromas a diestra y siniestra y en cuanto se descuidaba tan solo un poco.

-"¡Cállate!"-

_-"Venga Touya no es para tanto, pero es que te miraba con tanta pasión..."-_intentó hacer voz de mujer_. –"... lo amo, desde que atropelló a mi gato gordo no he dejado de pensar en usted... cásese conmigo..."-_ya se podía imaginar el rostro de su _amigo_, ese fin de semana en un retiro para actores tenía _tan_buenos frutos que se arrepentía de haberle dado ese regalo en su cumpleaños pasado.

-"Yukito..."-

_-"Ya entendí, ese tono de miedo todavía logra darme escalofríos..."-_

-"¡Ya ponte a trabajar!"-

_-"¡Como usted diga capitán!"-_y cortó la comunicación para dejar al moreno con sus pensamientos.

Touya miró la barra tintineante de su procesador de textos en un intento de exprimirse del cerebro el próximo discurso del Gobernador Hirokanno, nop, no podía escribir nada convincente. Cerró la _lap_ de un ligero golpe y se puso de pie para caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-"Baka"-

En realidad no supo a quién ofendió, si a Yukito por no dejarle olvidar a esa chiquilla, a su hermana por seguir empeñada en casarse con el _gaki _o a sí mismo por no poder escribir algo decente.

Miro el reloj de su oficina y se estresó más, tenía junta con el Gobernador en menos de dos horas.

-"¡Vamos piensa!"-el «bip» de su intercomunicador lo hizo regresar al escritorio.

-"Si eres tu de nuevo Yuki, te juro..."-

-"Lo siento Señor, su hermana le llama por la dos, dice que es urgente..."-su secretaria tenía voz nerviosa, pero eso era siempre que le decía que no le pasara llamadas y se las pasaba.

-"Está bien Suu, comuníquela..."-y respiró profundo antes de volver a combatir con su _monstruo_.

Así se muriera en el intento _**nunca**_iba a dejar que se casara con ese pedazo de basura, sólo porque era un riquillo chino no significaba que le cayera bien. De hecho desde que supo de él empezó a odiarlo, y ahora que lo conocía y quería llevarse a su hermana tenía sinceras ganas de matarlo...

_-"¡Onii-chan!"- _

-"No grites así Sakura, te escucho perfectamente..."-

_-"Pues parece que no. Lo intentaré de nuevo: Me voy a casar con Shaoran, te guste o no te guste..._"-la voz refunfuñante de su hermana era como música para sus oídos. _–"...'nii-chan, sabes que me dolería mucho que no fueras a la boda..."-_

-"¿Cuál boda?"-

_-"¡La mía!"-_

-"No sabia que los monstruos se pudieran casar..."-

_-"Por favor Touya, ya no soy una niña... ¿por qué__ no te das cuenta? Otoo-san lo aceptaría..."-_

-"No juegues con la memoria de nuestro Padre..."-

_-"No estoy jugando con ella, además ya mandamos las invitaciones, te quiero a mi lado hermano... ¿hazlo por mi?"_-la voz de Sakura parecía romperse en cualquier momento.

-"Tengo una reunión con el Gobernador monstruo, te llamo después..."-

_-"No me hagas esto..."-_

-"Te llamo"-y cortó la comunicación.

¡Había sido un golpe bajo!, hablar de su Padre (la persona mas honorable y como quien aspiraba a ser en su vida) era una de sus tetras siempre que su _**hermanita**_ quería algo. ¡Era una malagradecida!, cuidó de ella desde pequeña, la consoló cuando lloraba en las noches y ahora se iba a ir con ese gaki cabeza de banana porque decía amarlo.

¡Cómo si una niña de veinticuatro años supiera lo que es el amor!

Le dio un golpe al escritorio.

¡Si todavía era una niña¡Además el amor no existía, era una treta de la mercadotecnia para vender chocolates y osos de felpa en San Valentín!

Apretó el botón para comunicarse con su Secretaria.

_-"Digame Señor..."-_

-"Si vuelve a llamar mi hermana dígale que estoy en junta"-

_-"Si Señor..."_

E intentó regresar su mente al discurso del Gobernador. Bien, tenía que declararse en contra de la violencia, prometer mas seguridad y promover la buena alimentación de los niños... ¿cómo iba a hacer eso?...

Pues por el principio.

_¡Estimados conciudadanos!.._

Y pasó la siguiente hora y media hablando de igualdad y justicia, de lo bien haría a la ciudad si ganaba las elecciones, de niños, de madres solteras y de el porvenir de todos siendo guiado por un buen líder. Citando a todos los pensadores que su cerebro pudo recordar, cayendo rendido después de diez hojas de un maravilloso discurso.

-"Ya va a empezar la junta Señor..."-su amable Secretaria le dejó los informes que le había pedido en una carpeta azul mientras lo ayudaba con su corbata. –"Mucha suerte..."-

-"Gracias Suu..."-y con paso seguro se encaminó hacia la sala de juntas donde Yukito, tres de los coordinadores mas cercanos al Gobernador y el mismo Gobernador lo estaban esperando. –"Buenas tardes señores"-

—**oO0Oo—**

-"Ya no llores"-

-"Pero es que no puedo tía"-

La tarde estaba durando lo que tarda en llegar la noche, con esa sombra ámbar que cubre a todos y a todo en un manto tan cálido y reconfortante, pero al parecer las finas paredes de la cafetería mas exclusiva de todo Tokio impedían disfrutar de ese espectáculo.

-"Sinceramente pequeña no entiendo por qué razón tú hermano tiene ese carácter. Seguramente lo sacó de tu Padre..."-la chica se limpió los rastros de lagrimas y miró fijamente a su tía.

-"Claro que no, si Otoo-san era todo lo contrario, no sé de donde se fue a sacar esa cabezota tan dura..."-la mujer –que a pesar de ya tener algunos añitos, se veía en perfecta forma- le sonrió a su sobrina.

Hace varios años que no la veía, pero seguía siendo igual. Con ese par de esmeraldas por ojos, abarcando casi toda su cara y llenándola de luz, igual que su querida Nadeshiko, con la nariz fina y respingona, de un tono de piel hermosamente bronceada, y cabello largo y sedoso como una cascada de castañas.

-"Sakura... no hables así de tu hermano..."-

-"¡Touya Baka!"-y volvió a sollozar sin importarle que la gente la volteaba a ver con curiosidad y sorpresa por su efusiva expresión.

-"Vamos pequeña... verás que todo se va a solucionar..."-y le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarla.

-"Gracias"-volvió a usar la servilleta para desvanecer las lagrimas y sonrió algo tristemente. –"¿Y Tomoyo tía Sonomi?"-

La joven sabía a la perfección lo difícil de ese tema, pero se le hizo grosero no preguntar por su prima, nunca la conoció como para llamarla como tal, pero había escuchado cosas bastante densas al respecto. Toda la familia de su difunta Madre hablaba de ella como la peste nacida bajo el nombre mas reconocido de todo Japón, o cosas parecidas.

-"Está bien"-tomó un sorbo de su_ expresso _y sonrió para ocultar su tristeza. –"Y dime ¿cómo es el afortunado joven que se casa con mi hermosa sobrina?"-inmediatamente le saltó un sonrisa a los labios y los ojos verdes se le llenaron de vida.

-"Shaoran... es simplemente perfecto..."-

Sonomi Daidouji suspiró dentro de ella, así debería sentirse charlar, tomar un café o hablar de amor con su hija. Su amada Tomoyo.

—**oO0Oo—**

La tarde-noche era la hora de hacer las compras, y teniendo un gato tan glotón como Momo, era imposible no hacerlas. El _caviar del mediterráneo _se terminaba con mucha facilidad, y ahora con su patita enyesada no tendría corazón para negarle una lata extra en la cena.

Después de pasar al albergue a dejar el donativo para las frazadas, además del monto extra que se había ahorrado en la mesita, había platicado largo y tendido con Rika –la encargada del albergue y su mejor amiga desde hace ya varios años-.

-"No te hagas muchas ilusiones Tommy…"-le había dicho. –"... ni siquiera lo conoces..."-

-"¡Claro que lo conozco!"-

-"¿Cómo se llama su Padre¿cuántos años tiene¿le gusta la música rock¿el j-pop¿es gay¿come carne?"-

-"Ah... mmm... pues no lo sé..."-

-"¿Tiene hermanos¿familia?..."-la joven frunció el ceño desconfiada-"¡Puede ser un asesino serial!"-

-"¡Claro que no!... alguien llamado Touya no puede ser un asesino..."-

-"Venga Tommy, eso sonó bastante ilógico"-movió la cabeza como signo de desaprobación. –"... tienes el corazón mas grande de este mundo, miles de hombres están enamorados de ti¿por qué un desconocido?"-

-"No es desconocido Rika-chan..."-y sonrió iluminando su rostro por completo -"...lo veo todas las noches, él me acompaña y yo lo acompaño a él. No nos conocemos bien, tienes mucha razón al decir que no sé casi nada sobre su persona, pero esto que siento al verlo no lo siento por nadie, no puedes decirme a quién amar, ni siquiera yo me puedo decir a quién amar... sólo sé que si esto no es amor no sé que puede serlo..."-

-"Estás completa y desquiciadamente loca amiga..."-

-"Si e igualmente enamorada..."-y ambas soltaron una carcajada bastante sonora.

Tomoyo sonrió de la misma manera que unas horas antes mientras arrastraba parsimoniosamente el carrito del _WallMart_. Repasó mentalmente la lista de las compras que tenía pensado hacer y abandonó el pasillo para mascotas.

-"Espero no sé me olvide nada..."-se mordió los labios en el intento de recordar eso que sabía que estaba olvidando, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero no podía lograr recordarlo. Suspiró cansada sabiendo que tendría que volver al siguiente día para comprar el producto _no lo quiero recordar. _

Se llevó incluso algunas cosas que no eran necesarias, pero esos bollos rellenos se veían deliciosos, no sabia muy bien para que utilizaría algunos de los limpiadores de color amarillo fosforescente, pero garantizaban quitar el sarro de la estufa con una sola pasada...

No, mejor no los llevaba.

Giró por las carnes frías para regresar al área de limpiadores, le sacó la lengua a un niño que le jaló el cabello y siguió avanzando por el pasillo.

¡Odiaba hacer las compras!

¡Odiaba hacer las compras!

**¡Odiaba****- hacer- las- compras!**

¿Ya había dicho que odiaba hacer las compras?...

¡Ni siquiera hacía las suyas! Para eso le pagaba –demasiado bien para su opinión- a un adolescente rebelde, de cabello azul y perforaciones en lugares inimaginables. Y ahora estaba ahí, arrastrando el carrito, que para colmo tenía una rueda que se iba hacia dentro y dificultaba el avance, con una lista con pésima caligrafía y esperando que una señora regordeta le dejara acercarse a las conservas.

¿¡Cómo rayos había terminado ahí?!

Sí, eso no podría olvidarlo. Ya se lo agradecería a Yukito Tsukishiro como se merece.

Y es que en medio de su intento de simpatizar con el Gobernador se había ofrecido a hacer las compras para el personal que habitaba en el edificio de campaña, de hecho él mismo se lo había señalado como un buen gesto, pero ahora repetía el nombre de su mejor amigo aunado a las mas extrañas, dolorosas y sádicas formas de tortura existentes.

¡Iichi _the killer _se quedaría corto a su lado¡Vaya que sí!

Agradeció que el enorme trasero se quitara de su vista para poder acercarse a los duraznos en conserva.

_-"Pero tengo que hacer las compras Señor..."-_repitió intentando copiar la voz de Yukito de la escena de hace unas horas. _–"... claro que si, a Touya no le molestará hacerlas ¿no es así?"- _

Apretó la lata demasiado fuerte, pero ésta resistió con valentía hasta que fue dejada caer sin delicadeza al interior del manco carrito. ¡Iba a estallar!

Se sentía fuera de lugar, con su 1.95 de estatura todos lo volteaban a ver como si fuera un gigante salido del circo, en su trabajo eso le daba status y respeto, pero ahora los niños lo señalaban y se reían, además de que el estupido carrito parecía demasiado pequeño para él, por lo que se agachaba para poder arrastrarlo. ¿Era acaso una versión extraña de _karma_?

Le pidió a uno de los empleados que le indicara el pasillo del papel higiénico, se esforzó en seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra¡lo hizo!, pero terminó en las pastas. ¿Ahí no iba a estar el papel higiénico o si? Miro el spaghetti, los macarrones y las miles de formas que tenían las pastas, pero nada de encontrar papel higiénico. ¡Era un laberinto de colores que le quemaban la pupila!

Se alejó del pasillo y regresó a las conservas para intentar repetir las instrucciones del joven.

-"Camine hasta el pasillo de mascotas y lo verá en frente…"-repitió buscando el pasillo de mascotas.

Bien, ya estaba a lado de los costales de toneladas de alimento para pericos pero aún así no lograba ver el papel higiénico. _Lo mejor cuando no puedes resolver un problema es continuar_ le había dicho su difunto Padre hace algún tiempo, por lo que miró la lista para ver que era lo que seguía.

-Papel Higiénico de 38 rollos.

-Filete de atún ahumado.

-"Filete…"-¡Podía hacerlo! Había hecho las compras cuando niño, y no parecía ser difícil en ese entonces, pero como se había acostumbrado a no hacerlas… ¡Buff! No se dejaría vencer por una lista mal escrita.

Emprendió camino nuevamente, arrastrando su cojo carrito con lentitud. Llegó a una zona con muchos refrigeradores, no podía estar lejos. Casi sonrió al ver el letrero gigante que decía: _Pescados y Mariscos. _

Cuando sólo faltaba un pasillo mas para alcanzar su objetivo una lluvia acolchonada y con olor a lavanda le impidió seguir, ver y moverse. Muy irónico, demasiado.

-"Karma…"-se dijo a sí mismo cuando salía de entre los miles de paquetes de papel higiénico que le llovieron desde varios metros. Una vez fuera de la avalancha quería un culpable. ¡Oh vaya que sí!

Miró a su alrededor mucha gente curiosa que se había acercado a ver lo que pasaba. Algunos sonreían entre dientes, pero un par de pequeños no se pudieron callar la risa, y lo señalaban con lagrimillas en el borde de los ojos, apretándose las barrigas de tanto reír.

Enceguecido por la ira no notó al hombre con delantal verde que le preguntaba sí estaba bien. Cuando el hombre intentó tocarlo se sobresaltó al ver la mirada furiosa del hombre.

-"¿Está bien señor?"-le repitió.

-"¡Cómo voy a estar bien¡Intentaron asesinarme con papel higiénico!"-murmuró unas cuantas cosas por lo bajo.

-"¡Gomen Nasai!"-esa voz la había escuchado antes, pero no quiso reconocerla. –"…sólo quería un paquete, estaba en la caja, me acorde y regresé corriendo para no perder mi lugar…"-le explicaba al joven encargado mientras recogía algunos de los paquetes con la cara completamente roja. –"…los recogeré todos…"-

-"¡Usted fue!"-gritó Touya furioso. –"…debería poner mas atención en lo que hace, no deberían dejar que gente así ponga en riesgo la vida de las personas…"-el hombre encargado frunció el ceño, nadie podía morir por que lo aplastaran algunos paquetes de acolchonado olor a lavanda con triple hoja.

-"Yo… no…"-la voz le temblaba no lo podía creer.

-"¡Demandaré a la tienda por no tener las medidas de seguridad!"-levantó el dedo índice en símbolo de convicción. –"¡Y a usted!"-señaló ahora a Tomoyo quien no cabía de la impresión. ¡Su príncipe! –"La demandaré por intento de asesinato, la destrozaré en la corte y me rogará perdón por haber intentado hacerme quedar en ridículo"-el par de amatistas se abrieron completamente.

¡Pero si había sido un accidente!

La gente se fue alejando del lugar, no sin propinarle una mirada de desaprobación al hombre. Los niños risueños le sacaron la lengua antes de seguir a su Madre y el encargado tosió un par de veces.

-"Señor…"-

-"¡No hable!... esto me pasa por venir a lugares donde la gente no sabe lo que son los modales… rodeado de gente maleducada e incompetente"-Tomoyo escuchó todas y cada una de las groserías de Touya, su cara había cambiado, ya no era el chico que dibujaba todas las noches, un rictus de enojo le deformaba por completo el rostro. No podía creerlo…

-"Quiero hablar con el gerente de la tienda, no se pueden resolver estos asuntos con gente de su nivel jerárquico…"-el empleado se sintió completamente ofendido, pero agachó la cabeza y se alejó para vocear al gerente.

Tomoyo cerró los puños con furia. ¡Ya estaba bien de groserías!

-"No debió haber dicho eso…"-Touya miró de nuevo a la culpable de que las compras siguieran sepultadas bajo rollos de papel y reconoció esas joyas amatistas.

-"Usted…"-sonrió al verla de nuevo, era una niñita muy linda, casi se le olvido todo su enojo.

-"Hizo sentir mal al empleado, es muy grosero de su parte gritarle así… le pido una disculpa por lo que pasó, yo fui la culpable…"-se acercó a la montaña de papel y sacó su carro de compras sin siquiera inmutarse. –"…si de verdad quiere demandar a alguien hágalo… pero eso no le da derecho a humillar a nadie de la manera que lo hizo"-quito todos los rollos de papel del carro ante la mirada sorprendida de Touya.

Cuando su carrito estuvo libre de todos los rollos Tomoyo empezó a levantar los del piso para reacomodar la torre.

-"¿Cuál es el problema que tiene señor?"-un hombre de mediana edad vestido de traje se apareció por el pasillo. –"… me dicen que quería hablar con el gerente y aquí estoy… dígame…"-los ojos azules del chico brillaron detrás de sus lentes.

El gerente recorrió la escena y de pronto reconoció un cabello negro azabache recogiendo rollos de papel y acomodándolos en el estante.

-"¿Tomoyo?"-la aludida volteó.

-"Hola Eriol…"-

-"¿Por qué estás recogiendo eso?"-

-"Porque los tiré y accidentalmente cayeron sobre el señor…"-señaló a Touya. –"…se enojó bastante pero todo fue mi culpa, si hay algún problema…"-Eriol negó con la cabeza, con ella siempre era lo mismo.

La conoció hace ya unos años cuando había exigido un descuento en las cajas de chocolate que había comprado por ser para los niños del hospital. Siempre se metía en líos, pero era una chica de buen corazón. La amaba por eso.

-"No hay ningún problema"-habló por fin Touya para sacar al hombre de sus recuerdos. –"… deberían tener mucho cuidado al hacer esas torres de cosas, podrían haber sido latas y ahí si hubiera habido heridos…"-tenia que admitirlo se había exaltado demasiado, no había tenido un buen día, de hecho no tuvo una buena semana, pero eso no se podía comparar con la incompetencia de la que fue victima, pero si tenia que sincerarse se sentía un poco mal por lo que hizo. ¡Aunque estuvo bien!

Lo mejor seria irse, jaló el carrito de entre algunos paquetes, tomó uno y continuó hacia el pasillo de mariscos.

Tomoyo lo vio irse con el corazón encogido de coraje y dolor. ¡Él no podía ser así!

Recogió unos paquetes más hasta que el joven que respondía al nombre de Eriol la detuvo.

-"No tienes porque hacer eso pequeña…"-le dijo quitándole uno de los paquetes. –"hay gente que porque tiene dinero cree que puede hacer su voluntad. No dejes que eso te afecte, son personas petulantes"-Tomoyo sonrió tristemente ante la descripción de su amado y asintió. –"vamos por el carrito de compras que dejaste abandonado en la caja diez"-

—**oO0Oo—**

Condujo hasta llegar de nuevo a la casa de campaña. Le dio las diez bolsas de compras al portero y ni siquiera se quedó a escuchar las gracias, estaba de mal humor y sino se quería desquitar con alguien permanecería callado.

Volvió a su asiento ya listo para ir a casa.

¿Casa?... no era precisamente un hogar calido al que todos quisieran llegar, de hecho era bastante frío de noche además de solitario. Pero era suyo y se lo había ganado con más esfuerzo que todos los demás y le gustaba.

Encendió el motor para dejar de pensar bobadas, pero gruñó al ver los zarpazos que todavía tenía su bebé en la parte trasera. Ese gato gordo si que tenia las garras afiladas. Lo llevaría a retapizar la próxima semana sin falta.

El pensar en el gato le hizo recordar a su extravagante dueña cuando viraba por las oscuras calles de Tokio. Se la había topado dos veces en un solo día y siempre en problemas.

Sonrió de lado, no era una joven bonita, o mejor dicho bonita como él las consideraba. Le gustaban rubias, altas, de buenas piernas y ojos claros. Y ella era precisamente lo contrario. Era de estatura media, ni siquiera le llegaba al hombro, de cabello negro, pero esos ojos… Se detuvo en la luz roja y siguió meditando.

Sus ojos eran de color púrpura claro y cuando le daba el sol podían incluso verse rosáceos. Eran los ojos mas exóticos que había visto en su vida, cuando lo miró indignado en la tienda pudo jurar que se volvieron rubíes.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento de su edificio y se recriminó haberle dado tanta importancia a esa chiquilla de la que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Lo mejor seria prestarle más atención a la otra chiquilla, la escandalosa de su hermana.

Sakura.

Esa niña que había cuidado después de la muerte de su Madre y de su Padre –aunque esta ultima más recientemente-, procurando que nada le faltara, ahora lo iba a dejar. Frenó sus pensamientos, no estaba celoso de ese _gaki _chino¡no podía estarlo!

_-Pero lo está__s_ –le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Maldijo por lo bajo, él no estaba celoso de que ese pedazo de basura de exportación mandarina le quitara a su hermana, es sólo que no le caía bien, no merecía a su monstruo y por eso jamás aceptaría esa boda.

¡Jamás!

El golpe de la puerta cerrándose fue el énfasis necesario para su afirmación. Se descalzó con pereza, dejó el portafolio en el armario y se dejo caer en el sillón, ya mañana pensaría que hacer, ahora sólo quería dormir un poco. Su 'ne-chan podría esperar.

Sakura estornudó dos veces.

-"Salud"-

-"Gracias… seguro alguien se está acordando de mi"-

-"Espero que no sea un hombre"-la joven sonrió apretando la mano de su prometido.

-"No seas celoso Shaoran…"-y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un restaurante italiano.

-"Por cierto¿Qué dijo tu tía?"-

-"Que con gusto asistiría, pero sobre Tomoyo no me prometió nada"-una leve tristeza ensombreció su mirada.

-"Vamos amor no te pongas así… si dices que nadie de la familia de tu Madre la quiere es obvio que no le guste aparecerse en fiestas donde vayan ellos…"-

-"Lo bueno es que tía Sonomi prometió hacer lo posible para convencerla"-sonrió ante el beso que su prometido le dio en la mano.

-"¿Y tu hermano?"-el tono que utilizó el castaño fue mas bien forzado.

-"Sabes como es Touya…"-

-"Lo sé cariño, por eso te pedí que me dejaras hablar a mi con él"-le agradecieron al camarero el menú. –"…debe saber que no me voy a llevar a su hermanita para siempre…"-

-"Touya es muy cerrado Shaoran, seguramente no te dejaría ni hablar…"-resopló imaginándose a su prometido como un niño de dos años frente a un gigante enfurecido.-"mañana iré a su apartamento y será mi último intento, sino…"-

-"Accederá amor… sé cuanto lo quieres, pero no podemos seguir retrasando la ceremonia porque tu hermano se niegue a ir…"-

-"Lo sé…"-

Sakura suspiró un par de veces, pero terminó por sonreírle a su prometido y en menos de un mes su querido esposo. Shaoran se inclinó en la pequeña mesa y capturó los labios de su amada para reconfortarla un poco, sabía lo triste que estaba por su hermano _cabeza dura_, pero para eso estaba ahí. Se separó después de recordar lo dulce que eran Sakura y sus besos y se dirigió al camarero con voz jovial.

-"Traiganos pasta con albóndigas y vino tinto por favor…"-

—**oO0Oo—**

Tomoyo le sonrió a Eriol por última vez cuando ya se alejaba en su auto. Se dispuso a levantar las cuatro bolsas de compras recriminándose a cada paso el haberse negado a que la ayudará a llevarlas hasta el departamento. Pero la verdad era que Eriol la ponía muy nerviosa últimamente.

Lo conoció cuando recién se mudó al departamento de Tokio y cuando en medio de su primera acción comunitaria del día exigió un descuento en los dulces para el hospital. Desde entonces se volvieron amigos, pero hace unos meses él le confesó que la amaba.

¡A ella!

No es que eso le molestara en absoluto, pero… bueno no sabia como explicarlo, sólo que la ponía un poco nerviosa, siempre sonriéndole y siendo atento.

-"Es que eres una muñeca…"-le había dicho una vez.

Dejó caer las cuatro bolsas después de enfrentar las escaleras y rebuscó las llaves en su bolsa hasta que las encontró y abrió la puerta del departamento. Acabó con la oscuridad al deslizar la mano por la pared para después entrar casi arrastrando las bolsas y cerrar la puerta.

¡Lo había logrado!

Recibió la caricia cotidiana de su gato contra los tobillos –aunque caminaba con la patita levantada por el yeso- y se encaminó a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ya acomodaría las compras con calma después de un descanso. Por el momento regresó Eriol a sus pensamientos.

No es que no lo quisiera, de hecho lo quería mucho, pero no _así, _era como el hermano que nunca tuvo. No podía amarlo.

Ella sólo amaba a… se dirigió a la ventana y al ver oscuridad se le encogió el corazón. Rika tenía razón ella no conocía nada de él. Absolutamente nada.

Cerró los ojos para recordar su cara enojada y su tono grosero que nada tenían que ver con el rostro angelical y voz tierna de sus sueños. Él no era un príncipe, ni ella una princesa ni eso un cuento de hadas. Tal vez era momento de entenderlo.

Miró la ventana por última vez con algo de nostalgia y cerró la cortina. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Momo rebuscar con su patita sana entre las bolsas de plástico de las compras.

-"Ni lo enfermo te quita lo glotón Momo…"-el gato ronroneó al ver que su dueña tomaba una lata de entre las bolsas y la siguió de cerca hasta que pudo saborearla.

Tomoyo acarició a Momo hasta que terminó de comer y acomodó todas las compras lentamente. El sonido del teléfono interrumpió su faena.

-"¿Moshi Moshi?"-

_-"Tomoyo"-_

-"Oka-san"-

_-"Hija que bueno que estas en casa… ¿Cómo __estás?"-_

-"Bien Mamá, dándole de comer a Momo y arreglando las compras ¿y tú?"-

_-"En la oficina, ya sabes como es este trabajo"-_

-"Ah"-a Sonomi le desgarró el tono triste de su hija.

_-"Tomoyo recuerdas a Sakura"-_

-"Hmmm no…"

_-"L__a hija de Nadeshiko"-_

-"Ah"-

_-"__Se va a casar el mes próximo te lo comenté ayer por la noche_"-hizo una pausa al recordar algo_. –"… hablando de ayer ¿Dónde estabas tan tarde querida?"-_

-"Momo se lastimó la patita y lo llevé al veterinario…"-mentía, pero sólo un poco.

_-"¿Ya está bien?"-_ese gato había sido el regalo de cumpleaños de hace tantos años que era parte de la familia.

-"Sip, le enyesaron la pata pero de ahí en fuera no le quita el buen humor a Momo ya lo conoces…"-el gato meneó las orejas al oír su nombre. –"… y cómo está Sakura"-

_-"Bien__, hoy tomé café con ella y me dio las invitaciones"-_

-"¿Invitaciones?... llevaras al tío Ryuo seguramente"-

_-"No pequeña, te invitó a ti también"- _

-"Oka-san"-

_-"Lo sé mi amor, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… todos te extrañamos"-_Tomoyo sonrió, su Mamá siempre intentaba reconfortarla.

-"Yo también los extraño pero estamos mejor así… ve a la boda y salúdala de mi parte por favor. Ya se está haciendo tarde, me iré a la cama. Buenas noches Mamá, hablamos luego"-y cortó justo antes de que la voz se le quebrara en llanto solitario.

El llanto solitario que le dejaba recordar todo lo que su "familia" le había hecho pasar. Una tierna infancia seguida de internados en donde pasaba las fiestas y de donde nunca salía, para después conocer la cruda verdad y tener que abandonar la casa Daidouji, cuanto dolor le causaba ese apellido, a ella y a su Madre. Tantos años habían pasado y el dolor seguía presente.

Se limpió las lagrimas, apagó la luz y se dejó caer en la cama sin ponerse la pijama, ese no había sido un día muy bueno que digamos y ya no tenia energía para nada.

—**oO0Oo—**

Si bien el domingo era día de descanso para la mayoría, Touya Kinomoto no pertenecía a la mayoría. Eran menos de las diez y ya estaba en la casa de campaña del Gobernador atendiendo una emergencia.

-"Buenos días"-le saludaron algunos al pasar hasta que llegó ante el Señor Hirokanno y su equipo de campaña.

-"Pasa y siéntate Touya…"-

El semblante que le vio al Gobernador no le gustaba para nada. Antes de que cerrara la puerta Yukito llegó corriendo con la corbata sobre el hombro, se inclinó para disculparse y ambos se sentaron en medio del silencio.

-"Llevamos años trabajando juntos Touya, te consideró incluso uno de mis hijos…"-empezó a decir el Gobernador acrecentando los nervios del moreno. –"…hemos superado juntos muchos contratiempos pero…"-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la reunión, la secretaria les traía café para después salir sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-"¿Qué está pasando haya dentro Suu?"-le cuestionó otra de las secretarias una vez fuera del salón de juntas.

-"Creo que ya le dieron la noticia a Kinomoto-san, tanto que se ha esforzado…"-

-"Me da un poco de pena…"-

-"Si, a mi también…"-y volteó a ver la puerta cerrada.

A veces la primavera sorprende a las personas.

El sol resplandeciente y cegador de la tarde se disfrazó con nubes grises casi en un parpadeo. Las calles de Tokio se tapizaron de paraguas negros y de gente que corría de un lado a otro para evitar las violentas gotas de lluvia. Esa lluvia que nada tenía que ver con la primavera, pero que en parte refrescaba después de tanto calor.

Bueno, tal vez Tomoyo podría pensar todo menos que la lluvia era refrescante.

Corrió hasta ponerse debajo del toldo de una tienda de muñecas, se quitó el agua de la frente y se vio casi en la necesidad de exprimir su basta cabellera, que se le pegaba a la espalda empapándola aún más.

-"Genial…"-y es que ese día había decidido no ponerse suéter, por lo que una blusa, sin mangas y demasiado delgada, era la única barrera que el agua de lluvia había tenido que vencer para enfriarle la piel por completo.

Un relámpago y un trueno en lo alto del cielo confirmaron que esa lluvia no iba a parar pronto, se estremeció al sentir el frío viento sobre sus brazos pero prefirió seguir caminando. Abrazándose a sí misma salió del refugió y volvió a caminar por la desolada calle.

La lluvia tan recia y fría no parecía tener un poco de misericordia por ella, ya que en cuanto iba a la mitad de la calle incremento su furia, convirtiendo a la amatista en un temblor andante. Levantó un poco la vista, ya no estaba lejos de casa, miró hacia el suelo y vio sus tenis completamente inundados.

-"Sólo espero no resbalarme…"-y emprendió la carrera. A toda velocidad regresó sobre los pasos de la mañana hasta estar a sólo un par de calles de su cálido y sobretodo_ seco_ departamento.

_-"__Dos calles y estarás seca Tomoyo"_-pensó cuando sus pies se quejaban por estar entumidos y que encima de eso los obligara a correr.

Disminuyó el pasó unos segundos para tratar de respirar pero volvió a correr a toda velocidad después. Giró en la esquina con el pensamiento de que ahora sólo le faltaba una calle pero cayó duramente sobre su trasero después de chocar con alguien.

-"Gomen…"-empezó a disculparse, sintió que la lluvia dejaba de mojarla porque lo que levantó la vista y se topó con un paraguas que la cubría.

-"¿Estás bien?"-la dulce voz de una chica de cabellos castaños casi le calienta el alma.

-"H-hai…"-se levantó con la ayuda de la mano que le tendía. –"Gomen ne, no vi por donde caminaba…"-la chica le sonrió y cuando Tomoyo se disponía a irse le chica le entregó su paraguas.

-"Vamos llevatelo, ahí vive mi hermano así que no lo necesitaré mas… espero no pesques un resfriado…"-la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos esmeraldas le dieron confianza a Tomoyo para que tomara el paraguas. –"Cuídate mucho…"-

-"Arigatô"-

Sakura la vio alejarse por la calle a paso lento, se acomodó el abrigo y atravesó la avenida en cuanto el semáforo se lo indicó. Intentaría hablar con su hermano una vez más.

El portero la saludó con una sonrisa mientras le abría.

Ya dentro le informaron que su hermano no había llegado, pero que podía subir a su apartamento a esperarlo. Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el cuarto piso ya había decidido prepararle la cena a su Onii-chan y esperarlo hasta que llegara.

Buscó la llave en su bolsa durante unos minutos, abrió la puerta y se descalzó.

-"Manos a la obra…"-estiró los brazos y recorrió el lugar encendiendo todas las luces hasta que llegó a la cocina. Como si olvidara algo regresó todos sus pasos hasta el sillón –donde había dejado su bolsa- y sacó un CD para acto seguido inundar el departamento con la dulce voz de Maaya Sakamoto.

Tarareando y otras veces entonando a todo pulmón sus canciones favoritas la cena estuvo lista en un santiamén. El arroz todavía se cocía, pero ya no faltaba mucho para que estuviera. Removió el estofado y lo probó por ultima vez felicitándose a sí misma por lo bien que sabía.

Se limpió las manos en el enorme mandil y miró por la ventana. La lluvia ya había dejado de caer y la noche fría era ahora la protagonista. El reloj decía que faltaban diez para las nueve, al parecer no se había tardado tan poco tiempo como había pensado.

Regresó la mirada a la cocina y se dio por enterada del "pequeño" desastre que había ocasionado.

-"Mejor limpio antes de que llegue…"-tomó un liquido con atomizador que estaba debajo del fregadero y empezó limpiar cuando "_Twenty-four"_ la primera canción del CD se repetía por tercera vez.

—**oO0Oo—**

-"Coñac en las rocas…"-preguntarse cuántas veces le había dicho la misma frase al cantinero ya parecía muy complicado a esas alturas. Todos sus sentidos estaban mareados pero aún así continuaba bebiendo el líquido ámbar que le ponían en frente una y otra vez.

Había intentando sacarlo hace unas horas pero cuando mostró su tarjeta _Platino _todo quedó solucionado.

El coñac volvió a pasar por su garganta raspando un poco al principio, pero dejándole una sensación que quería repetir nuevamente. El sonido del pequeño vaso contra la barra fue la señal para que el cantinero volviera a llenarlo sino quería recibir los gritos del huraño señor.

-"Contarle las penas a un desconocido funciona…"-la voz de un hombre al otro extremo de la barra le hizo levantar los ojos de su trago. –"Vamos amigo te escucho…"-

Touya levantó su trago y dio unos pasos tambaleantes hasta situarse en la silla que estaba a lado del desconocido.

-"Me despidieron hoy"-el hombre que parecía unos cuantos años mas grande que el moreno, tal vez treinta y cinco, asintió bebiendo de un largo vaso. –"y mi hermana está completamente loca porque se quiere casar siendo una niña todavía…"-hipó un par de veces.

-"Comprende que el trabajo no es todo en la vida hermano…"-

-"Puede que no lo sea, pero para mi sí lo es. He trabajado ahí por mas de diez años, diez años"-repitió mas para si- "…siempre había estado a cargo y ahora…"-un estremecimiento hizo que se recostara en la barra entrecerrando los ojos. –"… he dado todo y ahora por un mal proyecto lo pierdo, como si lo que he hecho no valiera nada…"-

Su aspecto era sencillamente patético, desde la tarde había estado bebiendo, el saco y la corbata habían ido a algún lugar que no recordaba con certeza; el cabello peinado era ahora una mata despeinada y alborotada, eso sin contar el rictus de su rostro, era imposible reconocer a Touya Kinomoto en ese hombre completamente borracho. Imposible que alguien con su carácter y seriedad se refugiara en el alcohol al no encontrar una solución.

Sintió que su pierna vibraba por lo que rebuscó en la bolsa del pantalón hasta que logró tomar su celular. Era el rostro de Sakura al lado de la leyenda _((llamando…))_

-"Es mi hermana…"-le dijo al desconocido bajando la voz antes de levantar la tapa del aparato y ponérsela en el oído.

-"_'Nii-chan dónde estás_"-

-"Haciendo cosas de hombres…"-soltó una risilla después de decirlo.

_-"¿Qué te sucede Touya?"-_

-"Nada, nada… estoy tomando un trago"-ya empezaba a arrastrar las palabras contorsionando las frases y haciéndolas mas largas. –"vete a dormir Sakura ya es tarde…"-y cerró el teléfono soltando otra risa que ahora fue coreada por su desconocido acompañante.

-"¡Se quiere casar…!"-dijo en voz tan alta que llamó la atención de todas las personas del bar. -"¡Se quiere casar…!"-repitió levantándose del banco y alzando su trago mientras simulaba un vals. –"¡Marido y mujer!"-dos hombres de su estatura pero con músculos demasiado prominentes se acercaron a él y lo tomaron por los brazos. –"¡Oigan, no me toquen¡No me toquen!"-

-"Está molestando a los clientes…"-Touya se enfureció en cuanto lo tocaron e intentó golpear a uno de los hombres. El otro le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen sacándole el aire y haciendo que se doblara de dolor. –"¡Váyase y no vuelva!"-le gritaron cuando le aventaban su portafolio, su saco y su corbata en el rostro, después de haberlo sacado a patadas mientras todavía estaba encogido de dolor.

Se intentó levantar un par de veces cuando se halló solo en el oscuro callejón, trastabillando en ambas ocasiones, mojándose por completo gracias a los charcos de la lluvia anterior, la que ni siquiera recordaba haber escuchado.

Se arrastró hasta la pared de la que se apoyó para levantarse, una vez de pie buscó las llaves de su auto, pero el poco de conciencia que le quedaba le impidió siquiera pensar en manejar.

Con pasos temblorosos recogió su saco y el portafolio.

-"A casa…"-se dijo y empezó a caminar por las desoladas calles. Mareándose por las luces de los autos que le daban en el rostro, intentando seguir la línea recta que su cabeza trataba de trazar, pero que sus pies no podían distinguir.

Levantó la vista al oscuro cielo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdida. Había ido a repartir volantes para el refugio de Rika ya entrada la noche, después de bañarse y tomar algo caliente, y sin darse por enterada se metió a callejones que no conocía con tal de darles un folleto a los pobres hombres que estaban empapados y tratando de calentarse al incendiar basura.

Giró en la esquina y supo que ese no era el camino a casa. Tres hombres la rodearon rápidamente.

Pudo darse cuenta que uno llevaba una cadena por el brillo de la luna llena en lo alto del cielo. Los otros dos la miraban de arriba abajo dibujando sádicas sonrisas.

-"Hermosura, qué estás haciendo por nuestros territorios"-le dijo el que movía la cadena de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba, haciéndola retroceder.

-"Y-yo…"-su cuerpo empezó a temblar con furia, sus dientes castañeaban el terror la estaba invadiendo.

-"Tranquila nos divertiremos mucho…"-los tres hombres empezaron a caminar hacia ella, sabía que si no hacia algo estaría perdida.

Había olvidado que rara vez salía sin su auto y ahora no tenía ni la mas remota idea de hacia donde se dirigía. La caída de la noche sobre la ciudad de Tokio traía consigo los vicios típicos de las metrópolis, cinco mujeres de la vida galante se le habían insinuado a lo largo de las calles.

-"No me interesa"-le dijo a la ultima zafándose de su apretado abrazo e intentando seguir su camino. El alcohol todavía lo tenia mareado, pero no lo suficiente como para pagar por sexo. Y menos a esas niñas.

Dejo atrás esas calles un poco iluminadas para toparse con callejones completamente oscuros. Su instinto le dijo que era peligroso por lo que estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero un grito. Un grito de mujer –que no se oía muy lejano- lo paralizó.

No, no era de su incumbencia y seguramente se metería en problemas.

_-Y si fuera Sakura… no te gustaría que la ayudaran…-_la voz de su cabeza lo reprendió y emprendió el paso mas rápidamente.

La escena lo enfureció por completo. Dos hombres jaloneando a una joven mientras otro hurgaba en lo que parecía ser una bolsa. La chica estaba completamente atemorizada y peleaba contra las manos que serpenteaban por su cuerpo, intentando alejarse con lo que fuera posible, pero consiguiendo únicamente que le rasgaran la ropa.

Los tres hombres escucharon sus pasos y levantaron los rostros hacia él, dándole la oportunidad a la joven de correr hacia Touya, después de patear al que la tenia agarrada.

-"Humm… tenemos un valiente…"-

El moreno pasó saliva, efectivamente estaba en serios problemas. Tal vez unas cuantas costillas rotas un ojo morado y alguna fractura en brazos o piernas era lo que le estaba predestinado. Eran tres y él uno solo. Sabía algo de artes marciales, pero… bueno era más alto. Nop, no había muchas posibilidades. Y luego esa cadena…

Los tres hombres lo rodearon en segundos que para Touya pasaron lentamente, por un momento quiso voltear a ver a la joven que estaba detrás de él para urgirle a que corriera, pero ni eso le dio tiempo, un derechazo justo al rostro.

La sensación de picazón y el sabor tibio y salado de la sangre en su boca pareció despabilarlo lo suficiente para detener y al mismo tiempo esquivar el ataque de la cadena de uno de ellos.

-"¡Corre!"-le gritó a la joven que estaba petrificada detrás de él, sintiendo una extraña familiaridad por los ojos violáceos, pero tuvo que regresar su atención a la pelea cuando una patada le pasó cerca de la frente. En parte se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que la chica se alejaba hacia la parte iluminada de la calle, pero resintió su amabilidad al sentir de nuevo sangre en su boca.

Maldijo traer zapatos, maldijo traer traje y maldijo haber tomado tantos coñacs, que le hacían resbalarse, que le impedía moverse con rapidez y que le hacían ver seis en vez de tres oponentes.

Cuando estaba a punto de ya no defenderse y dejarse golpear hasta la inconciencia… luces azules y rojas acompañadas de una sirena le asemejaron cantos angelicales, la Policía se acercaba.

Los tres hombres brincaron como resortes y se perdieron por el callejón que aunque no parecía tener salida ellos la encontraron. Touya, sabiendo que se había salvado con menos heridas de las que se pronosticó intentó ponerse de pie, fue ahí cuando unos brazos que aunque parecían delgados y débiles lo ayudaron a levantarse.

Volteó a ver al dueño de brazos tan femeninos y se dio cuenta que era una chica, mas precisamente la chica que había defendido.

-"¿Te han lastimado mucho?"-tenía una voz dulcemente familiar, como el gorgorito de los canarios por las mañanas, pero aun así no le respondió, despreció la ayuda que le brindaba y se mantuvo en pie lo suficiente para dar unos pasos.

Había oído a la policía, tal vez si les dada una propina lo llevaban a casa o le ayudaban a conseguir un taxi, no estaba para mendigar el apoyo de nadie, ni ahora, ni en el pasado, ni nunca. Estuvo a punto de trastabillar cuando su rodilla se negó a doblarse por el dolor que sentía, pero de nuevo esos brazos lo sostuvieron con esfuerzo evitando que ambos cayeran.

Era una chiquilla flaca y mucho mas baja que él pero aún así le tomó el brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros, caminando como si no pesara en lo absoluto. Bastaron unos pasos para salir del callejón y toparse con las luces de los autos de nuevo. Giró la cabeza en busca de la patrulla pero los encontró negociando con las prostitutas, bueno, al menos lo habían librado de los tres maleantes.

Fue ahí cuando la chica levantó la cara hacia él. ¡Esos ojos¡Ese par de joyas amatistas solo podían pertenecer a una persona!

-"La chica del gato…"-dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de Tomoyo quien no terminaba de creer que su príncipe la había salvado, no era malo como había pensado después de todo. Cuando le grito que corriera reconoció su voz y si corrió pero para ir por los Policías, pero al parecer habían decido tratar con las chicas de la otra calle.

Touya soltó una risita cansina.

-"Por qué no me sorprende en lo absoluto que estuvieras en problemas…"-Tomoyo siguió caminando sintiéndose inmensamente feliz de poderlo ayudar, pero completamente culpable de que fuera por ella que estuviera cojeando y que tuviera el labio abierto, además de que posiblemente le dolieran las costillas ya que su otro brazo se encargaba de apretárselas. –"Eres una niñita muy rara… no te voy a preguntar que hacías ahí… "-y volvió a reírse pero ahora de sí mismo.

¡Ya no podía caer mas bajo! La excéntrica chica del gato panzón era su "bastón" para caminar después de que lo corrieron de un bar y lo golpearon. Eso sin contar que ya no tenía empleo y que su hermana probablemente se casara con el _gaki_ sin importarle un pepino su opinión. Un mal día en toda la extensión de la palabra.

_-"Eres un cabezadura Touya…"-_y para colmar el recuerdo de una llamada de atención de su Padre. Ya no podría caer mas bajo.

Miró de reojo a su acompañante, al parecer no se había percatado que tenia el suéter roto, seguramente por los jalones de esos hombres, lo que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pálido pecho, tenía algunas pecas pero era tan blanca como un vaso de leche. Miró un poco mas arriba y se dio cuenta de que tenía un hermoso perfil, nariz respingona, pómulos altos que parecían estar siempre coloreados de un ligero rosa, labios delgados y frente pequeña.

Como una muñeca de porcelana de exóticos ojos.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para quitarse las ideas pervertidas que el exceso de alcohol ayudaba a formular y regresó su vista al camino.

Tomoyo quería platicar con él pero no podía hacerlo, se conformaba con morderse con fuerza la parte interna de la mejilla para calmar sus nervios. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta pero el hombre era bastante alto, ella apenas si le llegaba al hombro y ahora él caminaba encogido recargando todo su peso sobre ella. Era enorme y pesado.

Soltó un suspiro cansado que Touya no paso desapercibido.

-"No tienes porque ayudarme"-

-"¡Iie!"-negó con la cabeza al momento que lo decía. –"…me has ayudado muchas veces, es justo que yo lo haga ahora, además…"-dudo un poco para después continuar. –"… es mi culpa que estés herido… Gomen Nasai"-Touya sintió una extraña calidez en el pecho al oírla hablar, su voz lo tranquilizaba, le gustaba.

-"Iie Hime, no es tu culpa…"-bien quiso hacerla sentir bien, pero eso de decirle princesa no supo de donde lo sacó. Tal vez de que no sabía su nombre.

Tomoyo se sonrojo inmediatamente intentando tranquilizarse al ver la calle oscura y el flujo de automóviles. Touya distinguió el amarillo de un taxi y sin esperar la ayuda de Tomoyo dio un par de pasos para estirar el brazo y hacerle la parada.

El taxi hizo parpadear sus luces y se detuvo inmediatamente.

-"Calle Hana por favor"-le dijo al taxista una vez que estuvieron dentro.

El señor asintió y condujo en silencio no sin antes darles un vistazo por el retrovisor. El chico se veía desaliñado y malherido y la joven demasiado joven si era la novia del hombre. Entrecerró la mirada pero mejor no comentó nada, ya era bastante tarde y ese seria su último viaje de la noche, además, si de verdad vivían en la calle Hana eran adinerados.

Tarareó una canción en su mente pensado en la propina.

Tomoyo no cayó en cuenta que estaba aferrada al brazo de Touya hasta que se le empezó a entumir. Lo apretaba hacia ella con fuerza como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Levantó la vista para ver a su príncipe pero él ni siquiera la miraba, estaba absorto con la mirada fija en la ventanilla del auto. Cuando pareció recordar algo la volteó a ver para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos brillantes –como de cachorro- que lo miraban fijamente.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"¿Nani?"-lo miró dudando.

-"¿Tengo algo en el rostro…?"-

-"No…"

-"¿Entonces?"-

-"Entonces"-repitió Tomoyo.

-"¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente?"-

-"Etto…"-se mordió el labio con fuerza. –"E-etto…"-murmuró desviando la mirada a la calle.

-"Olvidalo… ¿vives cerca de Hana?"-

-"Hai. Enfrente, calle Haru"-Touya se preguntó por qué nunca antes la había visto si vivían tan cerca. Pero dejo de pensar cuando su cabeza se internó en un vértigo total, el alcohol que había bebido todavía lo tenia muy mareado.

El taxi se detuvo casi en enfrente de su edificio, puso su tarjeta en la charola del hombre y el viaje quedo pagado. Tomoyo bajó primero y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie en la calle. Con la otra mano aferró su bolsa, el saco y el portafolio de su amado. El taxi se alejó calle arriba y volvieron a caminar en silencio.

Se detuvieron frente al edificio del chico. El portero no estaba pero no se le hacia raro ya era demasiado tarde. Faltaba poco para que diera la una de la mañana.

Tomoyo se quedó quieta al no saber que hacer, pero Touya se alejo de ella a paso lento y algo tambaleante.

-"Ya terminó la aventura princesa, ve a casa…"-Tomoyo soltó un suspiro desilusionado cuando lo vio entrar, pero recordó que traía en brazos sus cosas.

Se adentró también al edificio, no había recepcionista por lo que lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró parado frente al elevador.

-"Sus cosas…"-le dijo enseñándole su portafolio y el saco. –"…casi olvido dárselas"-

Touya se giró para verla y vaya que le pareció una niña linda, tal vez… podría mejorar su noche. Su raciocinio se volvió a nublar por completo.

-"¿Me estas persiguiendo verdad?"-Tomoyo vio algo en sus ojos, un brillo extraño.

-"¿Humm?"-

-"Porque si es así me sentiría halagado"-el sonrojo brilló en el rostro de la amatista. –"Podríamos subir y bueno…"-Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos.

-"¿Nani?"-

-"Divertirnos un poco Hime…"-que le dijera princesa no le gusto para nada en ese tono. Touya se le acercó lentamente, con ese extraño brillo en los ojos.

A Tomoyo le asaltó un fuerte olor a alcohol que antes no había percibido. ¡Ese hombre no podía ser su príncipe! Retrocedió por reflejo ante la mirada acosadora de Touya, sus ojos de grano de café tenían el mismo color de sus dibujos pero ahora no parecían los mismos.

-"Y-yo…"-

-"No me vas a decir que no te gusto, si parece que estás enamorada de mi…"-el tono burlón que uso le revolvió el estomago por completo. Dio otro paso atrás atemorizada por completo, era un desconocido de verdad. Rika tenía tanta razón al decirle que fuera precavida.

Touya se adelantó antes de que saliera y la tomo de la mano para poder inclinarse y atrapar su boca.

Tomoyo ahogó un grito en el momento en que sintió los labios del moreno presionar con fuerza su boca. ¡Él no era un príncipe! Le dio el empujón más fuerte de toda su vida, tirándolo al piso.

Las lágrimas quisieron surgir pero sólo lo miró por última vez antes de salir corriendo con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y el dolor de los labios al haber sido tratados con demasiada fuerza.

Las lágrimas de rabia y coraje cayeron por sus ojos hasta que estuvo en su departamento. Gimió con tristeza y se escurrió por la puerta al llegar.

¡Baka!

Se insultó y lo insultó a él. Sin siquiera encender la luz se levantó del piso y completamente furiosa arrancó todos los dibujos que había de Touya por las paredes, corrió a su habitación y destrozó los que había ahí. Las lagrimas no dejaban escurrirse por su rostro mientras uno a uno los hacia añicos para dejarlos tirados, cuando arrancó el último se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró con fuerza.

Momo se acercó a su ama tintineando su cascabel, no sabia lo que estaba pasando pero se dejó caer a su lado restregando su cabeza en sus muslos. Tomoyo lo levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-"¡Es malo Momo!"-el gato –que ya se había acostumbrado a esos abrazos- no se movió. –"… es, es…"-lloró con fuerza. –"¡Soy una estúpida!"-

Momo se estuvo quieto hasta que Tomoyo dejo de hipar. Un poco mas tranquila se levantó del piso y cerró las cortinas de la ventana que daba a la calle, después de haber cerrado el vidrio.

Era un tonta, Rika tenia razón, se había engañado ella misma, se había enamorado de alguien que no existía. Touya Kinomoto no podía ser un príncipe, un príncipe no ofende y trata de aprovecharse de la princesa. ¡Los príncipes no existen!

El llanto la invadió de nuevo, se sentó en el diván de la ventana abrazándose las rodillas dejando que todas sus ilusiones se fueran con las gotas saladas de sus ojos, que el dolor del corazón roto se escapara de su pecho y que la imagen de la cara distorsionada de Touya antes de quererla besar desapareciera.

Momo se acomodó a lado de su ama sin olvidar el hambre que tenia, pero al parecer nadie le daría de comer esa noche.

Tomoyo se recargó en las cortinas cerradas sin saber que desde otra ventana un hombre miraba hacia su calle, pidiéndose una respuesta a las estupideces que acaba de hacer.

-"Ahora si que la arruinaste por completo"-se revolvió el cabello con una mano mientras apretaba fuertemente una nota que acaba de encontrar junto a la de su hermana. –"Tomoyo…"-susurró al aire, resintiendo todos los dolores del cuerpo y sabiendo que se merecía eso y mas.

_**Continuara… **_

**¡¡¡Yo lo mato¡¡Claro que te mereces eso y más eres un ****PATÁN**** Touya!!... cof cof cof, perdónenme es que hasta a mi me da coraje si todo estaba tan romántico como para que ese pacotilla lo arruinara. Bueno pues aquí esta la segunda de tres entregas de este fic, un capitulo mas y habremos terminado. Si bien ya todos se habrán dado cuenta que todos los personajes tienen un pasado y no es tan fácil como parece. **

**¡¡S&S!! Si lo sé… -.-U, pero no pude evitar darme el lujo de meterlos, aunque fueran como pareja secundaria. ¡Amo a Shaoran! **

**Y pues bueno no se que mas decirles, excepto que me manden un review para saber su opinión respecto al capitulo y también sus ideas al respecto y dejarles unas cositas claras. Hana en japonés significa flor y Haru primavera, sólo era para darles nombres bonitos a las calles donde ese par vive. **

**Reitero que la historia es un regalo para Watty-chan quien ya terminó su historia ¡Felicidades amiga¡Felicidades¡Felicidades¡Felicidades¡Felicidades¡Felicidades¡Ah ya me canse¡FELICIDADES!**

**¡¡GOMEN NE!! Por la tardanza -.-Uuuu lo sé, pero weno, me esfuerzo la uni… ya saben… ****¡¡GOMEN NASAI!!**

**Como ya antes había dicho esta historia surgió de la inspiración que me dejo leer Acuarela de Isis ****Temptation que es una excelente historia, si andan por aki léanla se las recomiendo. Hummm que más… ah pzzzzz… sólo me queda agradecer sus hermosos reviews. LOS ADORO. **

**.:AgataBlack:. **¡¡Tsuki Lunita!! Que gusto me dio leer tu review, gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios. No he tenido mucho tiempo de checar fanfiction pero en cuanto pueda me doy una vuelta para releer tus historias, como formatearon mi PC las borraron todas -.-UUU Tu también eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, así que estamos iguales. Te mando un besito nena… bye!

**.:Celina Sosa:.** Chikuela que gusto!!!! Hijole… ni yo se si Touya le corresponderá… y después de este capitulo seguro lo querrás matar entonces… -.-buuuu espero t haya gustado mucho. Te mando muchos beshos!! Y Gracias x el review…

**.:Nani:. **Me da mucho gusto que el fic haya sido de tu agrado, a mi tampoco me habian gustado mucho los T+T, pero después de unos cuantos fics les empece a tomar cariño. La personalidad de Tomoyo es simplemente encantadora, es algo que surgió después de ver unas pelis, la inspiración viene de donde sea… Espero el capitulo te haya gustado y dudo mucho que sigas pensado que Touya es tan LINDO. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero contar con tu opinión.

**.:Rocío:. **De hecho el fin está basado en una historia real y personal, por lo que si es posible enamorarse de alguien que no conoces… me da gusto que te haya parecido buena la historia y espero seguir contando con tus opiniones tan lindas. Tienes razón Acuarela es un muy buen fic… gracias por todo y beshito:') Mmmm creo que los otros tres reviews también son tuyos, perdón por la tardanza y muchas gracias por insistir, en cuanto yo termino un capitulo lo subo, pero no te preocupes nunca abandono las historias por completo, así la vida se me vaya en terminarlas, lo haré… solo un poco de paciencia okidoki? Gracias de nuevo.

**.:keishamoon:. **Eso es justamente el objetivo de un fic… hacer que las personas se identifiquen con los personajes, los sientan como propios y puedan vivir la historia en carne propia, ese es mi objetivo y me doy cuenta que al menos he logrado hacerlo contigo. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero espero el capitulo valga la pena, me da gusto contar con tus comentarios y espero volver a leerte por aquí… un besho y gracias.

**.:Watty-chan:. **¡¡¡AMIGA!!! Me da muchísimo gusto que t haya gustado mi regalo, aki esta la otra sorpresa el segundo capitulo de tu fic, weno de mi fic que es para ti… me entiendes no? Hacer feliz a los amigos es lo mejor que le puede pasar a la gente y a mi en lo personal me hace sentir muy bien el hecho de dedicarle la historia a alguien me inspira para escribir mas rápido. Ya habrás leído el S+S y efectivamente andan por aquí no puede dejar de meterlos… son tan CUTE//// (se me olvidaba saludar a MEL… HOLA MEL!!!) y claro que tu fic es bueno, lo estaba leyendo el otro día con calma, ya casi lo termino y cuando lo haga t dejare un review aunque no quieras, lo voy a hacer… ¡Felicidades por haberlo terminado! Espero de todo corazón que la historia te guste y que el capitulo también, aunque querrás matar a Touya, todo tiene una razón… además que dices de los finales? Sino son felices no es el final verdad?... Te quiero mucho amiga, y gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado siempre y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Gracias por tu apoyo para la universidad ahí vamos… ya casi me acostumbro. Nos vemos lueguito… beshos!!!!

**.:Anonimo:. **Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne! Gomen Ne!... Mil disculpas y mas por no haber actualizado, espero el capitulo te haya gustado y que la espera al menos haya valido la pena. Gracias por declararte mi fan y que nick tan gracioso. Gracias por leer t mando un besho.

**.:Shia:. **Sorry!! Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero espero comprendan que aunque quiera escribir a veces no sale con la calidad que quisiera y pues simplemente no se puede, la musa luego es bien caprichosa y weno… se va de vacaciones y luego se declara en huelga… y mientras yo me doy de topes contra el teclado por no poder escribir… ojala el capitulo t haya gustado y que la espera se recompense al menos un pokito. Gracias por tu insistencia y tu apoyo y mil gracias por leerme que no hay nada mas hermoso que alguien lea todo lo que tu escribes y que además le guste. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Beshos!

**Esos fueron TODOS… mil gracias por su apoyo y de nuevo PERDON por la tardanza… **

**4ever&4always. **

**Lían. **

**BeShOs Y AbRaZoS dE ChOcOlAtE PaRa tOdOs... **


	3. Adiós mi príncipe

**A través de mi ventana.**

**by Lían. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo III. ¡Adiós mi príncipe!**

**

* * *

**

**_Nada puedo hacer por mí,_**

**_más que esperar a que me olvide_**

**_de ti…_**

**Historia dedicada a Watty-chan (Watery). **

**

* * *

  
**

Cronos. ¡Oh amo del tiempo! Él es el único con la verdadera capacidad de sanar las heridas. Sólo el tiempo quita el dolor con la instauración de la costumbre y el olvido, o mejor dicho, la poca frecuencia del recuerdo.

Tomoyo era una mas de las chicas que después del desamor se dejaban varar en el limbo del dolor, las lágrimas y la depresión.

Dos semanas con las rodillas flexionadas en su cama y sin ver la luz del sol.

La realidad le había dado uno de esos golpes bastante dolorosos. La había dejado _Knock__ out_.

La ventana donde semanas antes vigilaba con tierna paciencia la vida de su amado era cubierta por una densa cortina negra. La misma cortina que cubría su destrozado corazón. Ese que poco a poco se sanaba las heridas a sí mismo.

Los dibujos que con ilusión de amante habían sido dibujados noche tras noche yacían por los suelos algunos y otros sin mejor suerte destrozados en pedacitos imposibles de reconstruir.

Un cuerpo delgado giró sobre sí en la angosta cama. Cubriéndose mas los hombros con el edredón de estrellas apenas perceptible entre la penumbra de la habitación.

Un gato blanco y hermoso resintió el movimiento de su ama y después de desperezarse un poco saltó de la cama para rebuscar en su plato algo que le calmara el hambre matutina.

Golpes sobre la puerta se dejaron oír. Al parecer nada pacientes y con la firme intención de tirarla en cualquier momento.

-"¡Tomoyo!"-

Y los golpes no cesaban.

-"¡Abre la puerta!"-

La chica dueña del nombre se puso de pie como autómata. Caminó hasta la puerta y giró la perilla para librarla de ese violento asalto.

-"¿Qué pasa Rika?"-

La chica entró al departamento sin importarle si quiera descalzarse. Sin perder el tiempo caminó como quien lo hace por su propia casa y abrió todas las cortinas para deslumbrar a Tomoyo y casi matar del susto al pobre Momo.

-"¿Qué te pasa a ti?"-cuestionó una vez terminó de recorrer todas las cortinas. –"Yoyó, siento que te pierdo…"-se sinceró. –"sé lo mal que te sientes y lo mucho que has llorado, pero es tiempo de salir de ese hoyo, te has perdido tantas cosas estos días, todos preguntan por ti…"-

-"Rika"-

-"No me hagas esa cara ni uses ese tono… estoy preocupada. Anda, báñate y salgamos a comer algo ¿si? Hazlo por tu amiga"-

Tomoyo se rasco la cabeza dudando en hacerlo pero el empujón nada leve que le propinó la pelirroja no le dejó más opción que meterse al baño.

-"Bueno Momo"-le dijo Rika pescando al gato mientras se escondía debajo de la cama. –"… es hora de limpiar un poco aquí"-

Se levantó las mangas de su blusa hasta el codo y empezó a recoger la basura del piso, apilando al lado de la puerta más de cinco bolsas con rapidez.

Justo cuando el vapor acompañó a la amatista al salir del baño el departamento se encontraba casi limpio. Rika terminó de quitar los cadáveres de sus pinturas _Pastel _del diván de la ventana para girarse y ver a su amiga.

-"¿Lista?"-la mirada melancólica al ver sus pinturas completamente hechas pedazos no pasó desapercibida por la directora del albergue de la ciudad. –"Compraremos otras no te preocupes. Sigo esperando el dibujo que me prometiste… ¡tengo una pared lista para recibirlo!"-Tomoyo sonrió ante la falsa mirada amenazante de la chica y fue ella quien terminó de limpiar el diván. Esto sin atreverse a levantar la mirada para ver por la ventana, aún no estaba lista para verlo de nuevo.

No sabía si estaría lista algún día…

Rika notó su mirada triste y antes de que lo supiera ya estaba fuera de casa y con un enorme cono de helado en la mano derecha.

**—oO0Oo—**

Había días en los que las personas definitivamente se sentían muy mal. Días en los que cierta sobrina de _Pepe Grillo_, mejor conocido como la conciencia, hacía que las personas lamentaran sus actos pasados.

Días exactamente como el que estaba viviendo Touya Kinomoto en esos momentos.

Y eso ya no era extraño. Desde hacía dos semanas no paraba de mirar por su ventana. Intentando localizar la de ella.

¡Baka!

Se había propasado con ella, y vaya que había arruinado todo. Su Padre, su Madre y cualquiera que lo supiera se decepcionaría de él. ¡Él mismo ya lo estaba!

Perder el trabajo, perder a su hermana, perder la conciencia gracias al alcohol y encima recibir unos cuantos golpes por unos vándalos lograron hacer que cualquier atisbo de razonamiento se fuese al drenaje y que la besara con fuerza.

¡Cuánto se arrepentía!

¡Se hincaría ante ella si de esa manera lo perdonaba!

Bueno no…

En realidad se sentía mal por sus actos. Pero sobre todo se sentía mal por habérselo hecho a una chica que a kilómetros de distancia se veía que era mas buena persona de lo que él llegaría a ser en su vida.

Contrariado por no dejar de pensar en Tomoyo –sí, así se llamaba la chica según se enteró por la nota que leyó hacía un tiempo- se levantó del sillón para encender la música a todo volumen y que ésta acallara sus pensamientos.

Obviamente esto fue en vano ya que no existía ruido en el mundo que lograra hacer callar a la conciencia. Definitivamente formaba parte de hacer cosas malas eso de recibir todos los golpes bajos que te podía llegar a dar esa voz en la cabeza.

Cansado y casi sordo apagó su _CD player_ tendría que solucionar eso para poder continuar con su vida de manera tranquila.

El sonido insistente del teléfono dejo sus minutos de reflexión para otro momento.

-"Si diga"-

_-"¡¡'nii-chan!!"-_se oyó a través del auricular con tanta fuerza que Touya tuvo que alejarse un poco el aparato.

-"¿Qué te pasa monstruo? ¿Por qué gritas como una psicópata?"-

_-"¡No soy un monstruo!"_-hubo un corto silencio en el que la chica del otro lado de la línea pareció dudar _-"Shaoran quiere que vengas a cenar a casa hoy en la noche. Estarán sus Padres…"-_

-"¿Y a mi que me importa que estén los padres del _gaki_ ese que tienes por novio?"-

_-"La boda es mañana Touya, no me hagas esto por favor vinieron desde Hong Kong"- _

-"Pudieron haber venido desde el centro de la Tierra y eso no ayudaría a que fuera… lo odio a él y a toda su familia"-

_-"¿Me odias acaso?"_-la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa debido a la seriedad con la que hablaba su hermana.

-"Eres un monstruo y debería odiarte o temerte, tal vez me comas si me descuido…"-

_-"¡Touya!"-_

-"No, Sakura eres mi hermana… no te odio"-soltó un suspiro después de decirlo.

_-"Entoces hazlo por mi… Onegai"-_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sakura había estado usando esa frase más de lo que quisiera desde hacía un tiempo. Touya había accedido a ir a la boda, aunque a regañadientes, pero lo había aceptado.

Y ahora… una cena. ¡Sólo eso!

-"¿Qué cocinaras?"-

_-"¿Nani?"-_

-"¿Qué vas a hacer de cenar?"-

_-"Shaoran pidió un banquete…"-_

-"Entonces iré, tenía miedo de morir de indigestión por comer algo que tu hicieras. Me sorprende que el _gaki_ ese esté vivo después de ingerir todos tus platillos… ¿segura qué es de este planeta?"-

_-"¡Oye! ¡No cocino nada mal!"-_refunfuñó, pero levantó un agradecimiento a los cielos al darse cuenta que había accedido nuevamente. _–"Te espero a las ocho. ¡Arigatô 'nii-chan!"-_

-"Si"-

Después de la llamada Touya se dejó caer en el sillón. Su hermana se casaría… ¡Con esa basura de exportación mandarina! ¡Con ese gaki que parecía que nunca se peinaba! ¡Que hablaba con un extraño acento! ¡Quien además de todo era un pelmazo! ¡Siempre sonreía de manera estúpida! Y… bueno ya no podía recordar mas cosas…

Se levantó del sillón y entró a su habitación para toparse con el traje, que había comprado para la boda, sobre la cama.

Ahora que lo pensaba eso de pasar sus días a lado de alguien lo estaba turbando más de lo indicado últimamente. No es que casarse fuera uno de los motivos de vida del chico, pero sin duda tener un poco de calor de hogar le estaba empezando a hacer falta.

¡Quien sabe! ¡Hasta él pensaría en casarse próximamente!

Bueno… si encontraba a la indicada.

Cosa que era lo más difícil claramente.

Debía poseer carácter, no le gustaban las mujeres con síndrome de _muñecas de trapo; _también belleza, inteligencia… podría soportar que no supiera cocinar ya que eso se le daba bastante bien a él… hummm… ¿qué mas?, que fuera divertida, ¿Por qué no? Hábil en algunos deportes, amorosa…

Touya casi se perfila a la mujer perfecta de no ser porque el teléfono volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-"Moshi-moshi"-

_-"Touya"-_

-"¿Quién mas puede contestar el teléfono de mi casa si vivo solo Yukito?"-

_-"Yo que voy a saber, has cambiado últimamente puede que incluso tengas a alguien viviendo ahí"- _

-"Deja de decir sandeces y dime qué quieres"-

_-"El Candidato…"-_

-"No"-le interrumpió de inmediato al oírlo pronunciar al hombre que lo había despedido y que regresaba con la cola entre las patas al descubrir que la campaña del otro Senador, para el que Touya trabajaba, tenia mas éxito que la propia. –"Tsaske-san me ofreció la posibilidad de trabajar para su campaña en cuanto supo que el Senador Hirokanno había prescindido de mis ideas, dile por favor que mi sueldo y la comodidad con la que estoy ahora no van a ser reemplazados por sus lloriqueos…"-

_-"¿Y la amistad?"-_

-"Mi amistad puede tenerla pero no mis servicios, en cuanto termine el tiempo de campañas con mucho gusto los iré a saludar y a presentarle mis respetos si es que gana"-

_-"Sigues molesto"-_comprendió el chico de lentes del otro lado de la línea.

-"¡Claro! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué regresara en cuanto me lo pidió?"-

_-"En realidad, sí"- _

-"Yukito, pareciera que no me conoces… y si es todo lo que tenias que decirme"-amenazó con cortar la línea.

_-"¡No!"-_gritó para impedir que abandonara la llamada y una vez que Touya gruñó como señal de que seguía ahí, añadió: _-" ¿A qué hora nos vemos mañana?"- _

-"La ceremonia es al medio día, preferiría que nos viéramos allá, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de eso…"-

_-"No se te vaya ocurrir dejar a Sakura plantada, si eso pasa la entregaré yo"- _

-"No seas idiota no voy a faltar"-

_-"Mas te vale"-_le amenazó.

Y sin despedirse cortaron la comunicación de inmediato, dejando al moreno nuevamente en la intimidad de sus pensamientos.

Obviamente sumergido en la soledad de su departamento la voz de su conciencia no tardó en aflorar.

Sin duda la única forma de callar esa voz chillona y desesperante de su cabeza era encontrando a la chica de ojos de joya y pidiéndole una disculpa, a lo mejor recibir otra bofetada por el beso robado, tal vez con eso quedaría saldada la deuda.

Se giró a ver el reloj de la cómoda y decidió que comería un poco ya que la hora de ver a su hermana todavía estaba a bastantes minutos de aparecer en los números centellantes del aparato despertador.

**—oO0Oo—**

Una amiga está en las buenas y en las malas, dice la voz popular, pero los verdaderos amigos se conocen más en las malas.

Y eso lo sabía Tomoyo a la perfección.

Tener a Rika a su lado durante esas dos semanas, en las que pensó que sus ojos no podrían dejar de llorar, o que su corazón no podría soportar tanta decepción, fueron para ella la mejor muestra de amistad que tuvo en toda su vida.

En realidad no basta con las palabras de afecto, es mejor demostrarlo, poder comprobar con hechos toda la palabrería amistosa. Y ahí, en la plaza mas concurrida del soleado y siempre caluroso Tokio, mientras saboreaban un delicioso helado, no había necesidad de frases acarameladas, bastaba con sólo saber que su amiga estaba a su lado riéndose ligeramente de los niños que se mojaban en la fuente próxima.

-"Vamos Yoyó"-le jaló el brazo repitiendo el dulce apelativo que le puso en cuanto se conocieron, hace ya varios años atrás. –"Aunque ya es hora de que me vaya a trabajar me ayudaras en algunas cosas que tengo pendientes"-Tomoyo arrugó la nariz haciendo una mueca que mas que enojada, la hacía lucir graciosa.

-"No quiero"-

-"No te pregunté amiga, además sé que te encantará ayudarme"-y sonrió haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra de igual manera.

Tomoyo no se pudo quejar.

Una vez que Rika tuvo que ir a atender una emergencia al albergue de ancianos Tomoyo se vio sola con una fila interminable de niños esperando que el turno de poner su plato, frente al cucharón que la amatista manejaba, llegara.

Sonriéndoles siempre y sin hacerle caso a sus manos acalambradas de tanto trabajo se sintió satisfecha una vez que todos los niños se sentaron en cualquier parte del callejón para disfrutar algo caliente al menos una vez al día.

Acompañada de la clara magnitud de los avances tecnológicos y económicos de la isla, había siempre cabida para la pobreza y el abandono.

Y esto último era lo que mas resentía la chica. Haber sido participe del sentimiento de abandono, no al mismo nivel de los chicos que estaban sentados a su alrededor, pero sí con la misma sensación de estar solo en el mundo.

Sonrió cuando poco a poco la fila se empezaba a formar nuevamente ante la perspectiva de repetir el plato de sopa.

Tomoyo rápidamente puso manos a la obra y rezó porque la humeante olla a su lado fuera suficiente.

Cuando el último fideo fue servido la labor, al menos por ese día, había terminado.

Se despidió de las señoras que colaboraban con el reparto y empezó a caminar de regresó a casa cuando la tarde ya empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad.

Sin saber que la misma persona que trataba de borrar de sus pensamientos la observaba de cerca desde hacía ya un rato.

Touya había salido a intentar distraerse después de haber comido hasta la saciedad y más allá, por lo que el paseo además de ayudarle con su digestión lo alejaría de la interminable reflexión a la que estaba sometido últimamente.

Justo cuando salía del departamento hizo los llamados necesarios para cerciorarse de que no había trabajo pendiente y una vez confirmado salió recibiendo la cálida bienvenida del astro rey.

Sin ningún objetivo en específico caminó por la plaza más cercana, prestándoles atención a las palomas al levantar el vuelo y a los niños huir de los guardias de seguridad que los reprendían por mojarse en la fuente.

Sin sonreír de verdad empezó a repasar a toda la gente que caminaba por ahí disfrutando de una tranquila tarde de viernes, donde el sol era amo y señor del cielo impidiendo incluso que alguna nube turbara el azul brillante del mismo.

Altos, bajos, niños, señoras, bebés… había de todo. Y en el preciso instante que había decidido no seguir mirando a las personas la vio.

Aunque no supo con certeza si había sido una alucinación causada por insolación, o era en realidad Tomoyo la que paseaba del brazo de una pelirroja platicando sonrientemente.

Parpadeó para cerciorarse que no era un simple espejismo. No, efectivamente la chica amatista estaba parada un tanto lejos de él, concentrada en la plática con su acompañante y sin dejar de sonreír de vez en cuando.

Ahora que tenia la oportunidad de verla bien, su sonrisa era bella, cerraba un poco los ojos cuando lo hacia ocasionando que al mismo tiempo un par de hoyuelos se posaran en ambas mejillas haciendo que su cara luciera un tanto encantadora.

Además, con el cabello suelto y un tanto alborotado, de ese color azabache no hacía más que acentuar su blanca piel y esos ojos que no podía dejar de ver.

Touya se sorprendió a sí mismo prendado de la cara de la chica. Sin el valor para levantarse de la banca en la que descansaba para irle a ofrecer una disculpa. ¡Estaba paralizado!

Cabe remarcar que eso no es algo que le pasara muy seguido al mayor de los Kinomoto, y menos común era que su pulso empezara a acelerarse.

Sentía el «pum, pum, pum» de su corazón, y como es que las manos y la frente le empezaban a sudar. ¡Estaba nervioso!

¡Eso también era nuevo!

Las vio empezar a caminar lejos de la multitud.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, y sacando el gen de detective que todos llevan dentro, las siguió de cerca, cerciorándose de que no notaran que estaba por ahí.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haber traído esos lentes oscuros, podrían serle de ayuda en esos momentos.

Pero en realidad dudaba mucho poderse camuflar teniendo la estatura que poseía, llevándoles a la mayoría de los transeúntes una cabeza o mas.

Y al mas puro estilo del espionaje las siguió hasta partes de la ciudad que él desconocía, siendo testigo del reparto de comida para todos esos pequeños de la calle.

Se sentía tan fuera de sí que se desconoció él mismo. Él no era de la clase de personas que andan encorvadas y se esconden de las demás.

Él enfrenta los problemas cuando deben ser enfrentados y asume las consecuencias de sus actos. Y eso era lo que debería estar haciendo en esos momentos, en vez de pensar en lo bien que le sentaba el sonrojo a esas mejillas de porcelana.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Tomoyo se despedía de las personas a su alrededor, los nervios lo invadieron. ¡Debía esconderse!

Touya Kinomoto, aún sin saber muy bien cómo era que la situación lo había llevado a esa huida tan aparatosa, se volvió a confundir con los transeúntes, esto claro, sin perder de vista a la chica de ojos amatistas, quien medio sonriente emprendía el regreso a casa.

Un escalofrió hizo que Tomoyo se diera la vuelta, tenia la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba. Su intuición no la podía estar engañando, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, pero nada. Todos caminaban, como buenos citadinos, ignorándose mutuamente.

Dejando de lado su delirio de persecución siguió su camino. Debía estar en casa para recibir el vestido que su Madre le enviaba. Soltó un suspiró sin quererlo realmente. ¡Todavía no sabia como había accedido a tal cosa! ¡Vaya que su Madre era persistente!

Aunque probablemente ya era momento de enterrar el pasado precisamente ahí, en el pasado. Ya no tenía quince años, ya las palabras de su "familia" no la podían herir ¡ya no!

Mientras regresaba los saludos de la gente conocida que se topaba en la calle la sensación de ser vigilada la asaltó de nuevo.

Se giró una vez más para tratar de localizar esa mirada tan penetrante que casi le erizaba la espalda, pero nada.

Se extrañó, incluso frunció el ceño, pero no logró divisar nada. Se reprendió mentalmente y atravesó la calle, se estaba volviendo loca.

Touya alcanzó a esconderse detrás de un florista antes de que el audaz ojo amatista lo encontrara. Esa niña a demás de bonita era extremadamente perspicaz.

Un momento.

¡¿Estaba aceptando que era bonita?!

Sus rizos azabaches y ese color de piel de muñeca eran exóticos, unido a los ojos más raros y maravillosos que hubiera visto en su vida, pero de ahí a que fuera bonita…

Sin abandonar su escondite la vio cruzar la calle con gracia y se dijo a sí mismo pervertido, esa niña era de verdad bonita. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, no sólo lo era físicamente, sino también por dentro, de alma.

-"¿Quiere flores?"-

-"¿Flores?"-se sintió estúpido respondiendo con otra pregunta pero el hombre lo tomaba bastante desprevenido.

-"Si Señor, sino, podría dejarme pasar"-nuevamente se sintió estúpido, en medio de su intento de que Tomoyo no lo viera había impedido que el florista se metiera a su tienda llamando la atención de todos los comensales, quienes lo miraban como si tuviera puntos verdes por todo el rostro.

-"¡Ah sí!"-le contestó sin mostrar su vergüenza. –"Algunos girasoles"-

Y justo antes de entrar del todo a la floristería se dio por enterado que la chica había desaparecido, dando por terminada su persecución, y truncando nuevamente sus deseos de redimir su comportamiento de hacía unas semanas.

Tomoyo dejó caer el pequeño bolso que había llevado y se quito las sandalias de dos movimientos, ya después se preocuparía por saber dónde es que habían terminado.

Inmediatamente Momo se acercó a ella y después de algunos ronroneos se le restregó en los tobillos como sinónimo de hambre.

Ya casi recuperado de su patita se mostraba más confiado al caminar, en su inteligencia minina había logrado chantajear a su ama más de lo indicado lloriqueando de dolor cuando no era tan necesario. Pero sin duda su pancita le agradecía las latas extras y galletas de pescado que se había ganado por su actuación.

-"Sé que tienes hambre pero déjame caminar gato glotón"-Momo levantó sus pequeñas orejas triangulares y se despegó lo suficiente para que la chica pudiera caminar, esto sin dejar de ronronear su cántico de hambre.

Sus quejidos no cesaron hasta que su paladar pudo saborear esas latitas de comida viscosa que tanto adoraba. ¡Bendito fuera el caviar del mediterráneo!

Una vez Momo se distrajo devorando todo a su paso Tomoyo se pudo sentar y levantar los cansados pies sobre el sofá. Momento de relajación que no duro lo suficiente para su disfrute, el timbre insistente la hizo levantarse.

-"¿Daidouji?"-preguntó un mensajero, de traje tan amarillo que lastimaba la vista, una vez que hubo abierto la puerta.

-"¡Hai!"-

-"Firme aquí y aquí"-señaló dos hojas y antes de irse le dejó cinco cajas que apiladas le llegaban casi a los hombros.

-"Gracias"-y cerró la puerta sonriendo ante lo exagerada que podía llegar a ser su Madre. ¡Mandarle tantas cosas!

La tarde corrió veloz una vez sacó todo el contenido de las cajas, maravillándose entre sedas y colores. Su segundo amor después de la pintura, siempre había sido el diseño.

Pero actualmente y como su forma de ser lo dictaba no podría llevarlo acabo nunca.

Su estómago reclamó con un gruñido la falta de atención de la había sido preso durante el día, por lo que Tomoyo se levantó a preparar la cena cuando los pellizcos de luz, conocidos por estrellas, ya empezaban a aparecer por el cielo.

**—oO0Oo—**

Sakura no cabía de la emoción.

Que Touya llegara puntual y con un ramo de girasoles había sido un bono extra. Pero que además de todo no insultara a su prometido y hasta mantuviera una conversación civilizada con la Madre de éste, era algo así como un milagro.

Mientras Sakura terminaba de llevar los guisos a la mesa ayudada por el Padre de su Shaoran no podía dejar de sonreír.

¡Era tan dichosa!

Shaoran también estaba sorprendido, comprendía que su cuñado no era del todo amable siempre que se veían. De hecho pensó que en vez de darle la mano le tiraría un golpe directo a la nariz.

Pero no.

Lo había saludado, siempre con la rudeza que le entumecía los dedos un tiempo, pero nada que el castaño no pudiera soportar.

Ahora platicaba con su Madre, comentando como es que ahora apoyaba otra campaña hacia la Senaduría. A su Madre no le gustaba la política, pero siempre había gustado de mantener una conversación inteligente.

Todo parecía tan perfecto que era irreal.

-"Xiaolang"-la voz de su Padre le sacó de sus pensamientos. –"Da las gracias"-

Como costumbre de antaño dieron las gracias por los alimentos que estaban a punto de consumir. Unas simples palabras y cada paladar probó lo delicioso del banquete que el castaño había ordenado, comida tailandesa.

Se percibía un ambiente ameno, sonriendo por las típicas historias de la niñez, esas que los Padres saben contar a la perfección, y de esa manera tan peculiar que te dan ganas de que se abra la tierra y te hundas en ella.

El castaño tuvo que soportar con un sonrojo la historia de la vez que sus hermanas lo habían vestido de mujer, maquillado y perfumado, además de haberlo sacado de la casa para que todos los vecinos se mofaran del pequeño de sólo cuatro años.

-"Mis hermanas son crueles"-se defendió completamente azorado.

Miró a Sakura que no dejaba de reírse y a Touya que a pesar de su seriedad no podía esconder la burla en sus ojos.

-"¡Voy por el postre!"-gritó Sakura con la sonrisa infantil que la caracterizaba, levantándose de un salto. –"¡Ayúdame 'nii-chan!"-

Touya no pudo mas que levantarse a regañadientes, acompañándola a la cocina de la casa que compartía con el mocoso desde hacía casi cuatro años.

En cuanto estuvieron lejos de la vista de sus futuros suegros Sakura se fundió en un abrazo con su hermano mayor.

-"Gracias"-

Touya desvió la cara de inmediato, pero aún así no dejo de corresponder el abrazo a su pequeña hermanita. Esa que ya no lo era tanto, esa que ya era toda una mujer.

-"No te creas que me acaba de caer bien el _gaki_ ese, y tu siempre vas a ser un monstruo"-

-"¡Hermano!"-gritó enfurecida, pero sabiendo que era la forma que poseía Touya para decirle que la amaba.

El pastel de durazno que con tanto esfuerzo había cocinado Sakura fue acompañado con un poco de té negro para el postre.

En el instante en que Ieran Li lo probó no tuvo más que felicitar a la futura esposa de su hijo menor, cosa que también hizo Hien, su esposo.

-"Eres una excelente cocinera Ying Fa"-

Touya soltó un bufido que fue callado de inmediato por la mirada asesina de su hermana.

-"Sakura Papá, estamos en Japón"-le corrigió de inmediato Shaoran, sin notar el juego de miradas de los hermanos Kinomoto.

-"A ella no le importa que le diga Ying Fa ¿verdad hija?"-Sakura sonrió y negó.

Le encantaba que la familia de Shaoran la aceptara y que además la considerara una mas de sus hijas.

-"¿A qué hora llegarán tus hermanas Shaoran?"-

-"Temprano, antes de las siete según me dijo Fuutie"-

Sakura arrugó la nariz, tendría que levantarse temprano. Pero en realidad no creía poder dormir en toda la noche de la emoción.

-"Nosostros iremos por ellas"-comentó Ieran viendo la cara de frustración de la chica. Xiaolang no mentía al decir que no era de las personas que se levantaban temprano.

Sakura sonrió aliviada y se rascó un poco la cabeza al darse por enterada que su suegra había notado la mirada de susto ante el hecho de levantarse a tempranas horas.

No se le podía culpar, nunca se le había facilitado y ahora que trabajaba con niños de Kinder Garden eso de entrar a trabajar después de las diez de la mañana no la ayudaba a madrugar.

Touya también sonrió. Su hermana no cambiaría nunca.

Y ahora que los veía, ahora que se había tomado el tiempo de verlos no sabia como es que no había notado que el mocoso ese moría por su hermana, y que su familia era agradable de verdad.

-"Ahora todos seremos una gran familia"-anunció Hien Li con ese entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba.

Cuando Touya hizo memoria de que una vez casados su hermana se mudaría, ya no le pareció tan agradable la familia a la que se unía, políticamente era cierto, pero se unía. Se llevarían a su hermana al caluroso y por demás sobrepoblado Hong Kong. No le agradaba para nada. No, no, no.

_«Es justo que haga su vida» _le dijo la molesta voz en su cabeza, con la sabiduría de siempre.

-"¿Quién quiere mas pastel?"-preguntó la castaña levantando el cuchillo para remarcar su frase e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano.

Recibiendo las sonrisas, al igual que los platos, de todos los presentes.

Touya abandonó la casa de su hermana ya entrada la noche, quince minutos y serian las doce.

Todos le pidieron que pasara la noche ahí, pero comprendió que ya con los Padres del mocoso tendrían los suficientes invitados. Además, tenía cosas que hacer en algunas horas, y no quería molestar a nadie.

En cuanto dejó a su _bebé_ en el estacionamiento, ya con los asientos de piel retapizados y sin ninguna huella del ataque del gato de Tomoyo, tomó el ascensor.

Dormir un poco le haría bien, ayudado por unos cuantos tragos de vodka tonic y un par de aspirinas.

No contó con lo que vio en cuanto se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su apartamento. Al parecer el día no terminaría con tanta tranquilidad como lo había pensado.

-"Tanto tiempo Touya"-

-"Kaho"-

**—oO0Oo—**

No era habitual que Tomoyo no durmiera bien. Tendría que atribuírselo al exceso de cena, o a lo que tendría que afrontar al otro día.

La segunda era la mejor opción, o al menos, la más factible.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño y harta del color blanco de su techo se levantó. Momo giró pero no hizo el intento de levantarse, así que caminó sola y descalza hasta la sala.

La suave y azul luz lunar se colaba por su ventana. Esa que precisamente no se atrevía a mirar. A la que le huía… a la que temía.

Se sentó en una silla de mimbre tejido color lavanda, misma que tenía una extraña forma de huevo en la que podía subir ambas piernas si lo deseaba. Respiró profundo y ladeó la cabeza tratando de percibir los sonidos de la noche.

Quería dejar de pensar en cierta personita dueña de la ventana que vería si se asomaba. Había sentido tanto dolor, que ahora parecía ser un adicto que lograba alejarse de la droga, se sentía vacía, pero era lo mejor.

Suspiró y sin querer sus ojos derramaron más lágrimas, en silencio. Tratando de vaciar por completo ese dolor del corazón, tratando de drenar mediante el llanto la decepción. Tratando de borrar el amor.

Ese amor fantasioso, suyo, inexistente.

Enjugó las lágrimas y se levantó. Si quería superarlo tendría que hacerlo, tendría que mirar por esa ventana y poder volver a ver su cara y despreciarlo.

Burlarse de él, así como él se había burlado de sus sentimientos, así como él se había aprovechado.

A un paso estaba de poder divisar esa ventana. « ¡Hazlo!»le gritó una voz dentro y así lo hizo.

Miró por primera vez desde hacía dos semanas. Se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que estaba todo en completa oscuridad, pero algo en su estomago se revolvió cuando vio encenderse una luz.

Alterada se mordisqueo el labio esperando verlo.

Para su sorpresa, así como para su dolor, no era precisamente el chico de ojos de café el que aparecía. Era una mujer alta, pelirroja según alcanzaba a ver, misma que cerró las cortinas dejándole a Tomoyo dos sombras en la mente.

Un abrazo y dos sombras.

Habiendo visto suficiente supo que una vez más el llanto surcaría sus ojos. Que esa noche probablemente fuera una de las más largas y que en la mañana todo habría terminado. Cuando un amor no existe en realidad, pues no queda más que sepultarlo por completo.

Cerró la ventana, jaló la cortina, impidiendo con esto que la luna se colara hacia su departamento y regresó a la silla de mimbre para sollozar.

-"¡Baka!"-lo insultó, se insultó y lloró. Nuevamente.

**—oO0Oo—**

Touya retiró con un poco de delicadeza los brazos de Kaho de sus hombros. Esa mujer era de la clase de mujeres que le traen a uno muchos problemas. Justamente de la clase de problemas que hay que evitar.

-"Kaho…"-le dijo con un tono mas o menos amenazador.

-"Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos Touya, lo menos que podemos hacer es darnos un abrazo amistoso"-

¡Ah! Ahora recordaba ese tono de voz sinuoso y aunque serio en la mayoría de las veces siempre con la alegría de esa chica, la única chica de la que él mismo había declarado estar enamorado. Corrección… de la que _estuvo_ enamorado, tiempo pasado.

-"¿Qué…?"-

-"¿Qué hago aquí?"-le interrumpió la chica sentándose con toda familiaridad en el sofá y cruzando la pierna.

Touya asintió haciendo lo propio en el sofá que quedaba en el otro extremo de la sala. No tan lejos como para no oírla, pero sí lo suficientemente lejos para su seguridad.

-"Sakura me invitó a su boda"-sonrió enmarcando sus finas cejas y enseñando una fila de dientes blancos y perfectos. –"…siempre fuimos amigas, así que en cuanto me llamó arreglé todo para tener dos días libres"-

Touya siguió sin contestar, se limitaba a asentir y tratar de volver a sepultar todos los pensamientos que esa mujer traía consigo, con su sonrisa, con su perfume a suaves rosas, con sus largas piernas y con su cabellera rojiza fuego.

-"En fin… ¿Cómo has estado?"-preguntó una vez terminó de explicar que era lo que la había traído a la ciudad.

-"Bien"-Kaho sonrió ante el monosílabo.

-"No cambias, siempre de pocas palabras"-

Touya no hizo el intento de contestarle, así que lo que siguió fue un incomodo silencio.

Un reencuentro entre ex novios no siempre es de lo mas animado, y para Touya ver a la chica que lo dejó por un hombre mayor y millonario no era del todo alegre.

Ya de por sí darse cuenta que la chica no había hecho más que ponerse más hermosa. era conflictivo. Y que apareciera en su apartamento en la madrugada vestida con una falda tan poco inocente no era sino peor.

Kaho carraspeó un poco como tratando de decidir entre irse o soportar el silencio. Al final se puso de pie.

-"Sólo quería saludarte…"-se alisó la falda y se dirigió a la puerta. –"Nos veremos mañana en la ceremonia"-

Touya la siguió de cerca adelantándose para abrirle la puerta.

-"Si"-

Y antes de que Touya pudiera siquiera reaccionar sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de la chica. Sin presión ni fuerza, un beso más bien tibio y delicado.

Pero de la misma manera en que había iniciado terminó. Kaho atravesó la puerta y dejó a Touya meditando sobre si lo que había pasado era realidad o un mal sueño.

Cerró la puerta, caminó hacia su cama en silencio y se tiró en ella de un movimiento seco. ¡Había sido demasiado para un solo día!

¡Demasiado!

Cerró los ojos, pero su intento vano de conciliar el sueño fue sustituido por una serie de recuerdos de hacía cuatro años, cuando él y Kaho habían planeado incluso casarse.

Se puso el antebrazo sobre la frente, abrió los ojos y maldijo al pasado. Ahora no sabía qué lo perturbaría mas, si el cabello rojo fuego de Kaho o esos ojos amatistas de Tomoyo.

Giró quedando bocabajo respirando el suave perfume de sus sábanas, esperando que la mala noche terminara o simplemente pasara mas rápido de lo que estaba pasando.

No.

Eso tampoco funcionó, por lo que, como clásico sonámbulo, se levantó. Rebuscó algo en la cocina y se sentó frente al televisor, agradeciendo el servicio de cable y esos doscientos canales.

Cuando el reloj de la cómoda marcaba las cinco con treinta minutos Touya ya estaba bañado y terminando de acomodarse el cuello de la camisa. Le dio una última mirada al inmaculado traje que reposaba sobre su cama y salió de la habitación y del departamento.

Una vez sentado frente a su auto saludó con la cabeza al vigilante del estacionamiento y condujo hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

No le gustaba ir al cementerio.

La visita a las tumbas de sus Padres era únicamente para llevarles flores el día de sus cumpleaños, pero de ahí en fuera no las visitaba. Le daba una pequeña cuota al encargado del mismo para que las tumbas estuvieran siempre libres de hojas secas o tierra, y con un alegre ramo de flores.

Su Madre siempre amó las flores.

A pesar de eso, él había jurado ir a verlos el día de la boda de su hermana, y una cosa era cierta, Touya Kinomoto no sabía romper juramentos.

Estacionó un poco antes de llegar al lugar, activó su alarma y caminó cuando el sol se asomaba curioso por el cielo, dejando que sus destellos naranjas terminaran con el violáceo de la noche.

-"Señor Kinomoto"-le saludó el vigilante abriendo el candado y moviendo la reja para dejarlo pasar al lugar.

Touya avanzó lentamente, le respondió el saludo al hombre y compró unos cuantos ramos de flores del montón que siempre tenían en esa parte del cementerio.

Caminó por entre las tumbas, nunca le había dado miedo la muerte ni nada relacionado. Eso se lo dejaba a Sakura, pero siempre le daban una serie de escalofríos cuando visitaba la tumba de sus padres, era una extraña sensación que le erizaba la espalda.

Se acomodó la gabardina que llevaba y empuñó las flores, ya estaba cerca. En cuanto llegó releyó la frase cincelada en ambas lápidas, recordando los rostros de sus Padres, extrañándolos, sabiendo que esa clase de amor se extraña de por vida.

Se acuclilló, retiró algunas de las flores secas que estorbaban y depositó las flores frescas encima de las tumbas, en un homenaje silencioso.

-"Se casa hoy"-dijo en voz alta. –"Estarán contentos al saber que Sakura ya no es tan niña como pensábamos"-esa extraña manera de hablar con los muertos como si todavía vivieran, es una forma de no permitirse olvidarlos. –"Se los prometí y aquí estoy"-susurró al cielo y dejó que la suave brisa matutina le removiera la ropa.

Estuvo ahí dos horas aproximadamente. Platicándoles los pormenores a sus progenitores, como si en realidad estuvieran sentados tomando café en el desayunador de su casa amarilla.

Le agradeció al vigilante sus cuidados y le dejó un billete de unos cientos de yenes para cualquier cosa que se le ofreciera.

Ya de regreso al auto sintió vibrar su teléfono móvil viendo en la pantalla el nombre de la secretaria que tenía en su nuevo trabajo.

-"Ojalá sean buenas noticias Miko"-

-"Muy buenas"-dijo la dulce voz de mujer del otro lado de la línea.

**—oO0Oo—**

Momo levantó las orejas al tiempo que estiraba las patas delanteras en un intento de desperezarse. No entendía del todo cómo era que su ama estuviera despierta tan temprano, pero eso podría significarse un buen desayuno, así que sin perder tiempo se encaminó a la sala empujando levemente la puerta de la habitación al salir.

Tomoyo estaba desayunando sin muchas ganas un poco de cereal con leche en un tazón amarillo con puntos violetas.

Momo se le acercó silenciosamente, haciendo que su cascabel sonara de vez en vez, sólo para advertirle su presencia. Pero eso no funcionó, ni siquiera lo miró. Así que pasó a una técnica menos sutil, pero al mismo tiempo infalible. De un salto alcanzó sus talones y se frotó diciéndole sin hacerlo, que moría de hambre.

Le restregó el rostro esperando, como ya era costumbre, que le rascara detrás de las orejas, pero nada de eso funcionó.

A decir verdad lo ignoró por completo.

De hecho se levantó de la mesa y se metió a la habitación, saliendo después para volver a entrar al baño.

De donde no salió después de tanto tiempo, que al pobre Momo le supo a eternidad.

En cuanto una ola de vapor la acompañó al salir se percato de la presencia de su mascota, quien empezaba a relamer la lata de comida de la noche anterior. Como si muriera de hambre verdaderamente…

Tomoyo rodó los ojos ante la exageración de su amado gato y se apresuró a darle una lata junto con algunas caricias en la cabeza.

Momo ronroneo como respuesta moviendo la cola en hipnotizantes movimientos. Y una vez satisfecho caminó hacia una de las macetas del departamento para afilarse las garras con toda calma.

Tomoyo dejó de prestarle atención a Momo y decidió prestarse atención a ella misma. Ya eran casi las diez y ella todavía no estaba lista, tenia exactamente una hora antes de que la limusina, con su Madre en ella, pasara a recogerla.

-"Sigo sin entender cómo es que me deje convencer"-se dijo cuando tomaba el vestido y todo lo que su Madre le había mandado.

Con la toalla enrollada en la cabeza empezó la jornada de belleza, esa que nunca, nunca, nunca acostumbraba. Pero tenía que admitir que a una boda de esa índole no se va en jeans y _converse_, aunque se muriera de ganas por hacerlo…

Una suave sombra lila hizo que el amatista de sus ojos resaltara maravillosamente. No se esforzó demasiado con el rubor y el maquillaje. Le puso un poco de máscara a las pestañas una vez rizadas y un poco de brillo labial, no más.

En cuanto estuvo lista se soltó el cabello todavía húmedo y se peinó con calma. Acomodando poco a poco cada una de las ondas del mismo adornándolo únicamente con un par de broches.

Miró el reloj en la pared de atrás y se dijo mentalmente que debía darse prisa. Se acercó a la cama con la bata de baño aún puesta y tomó el vestido. De una seda tan espectacular que no se privó del placer de acariciarlo.

Era de un violeta mas bien claro, combinando perfectamente con el brillo de sus ojos, así como con los zapatos y la liviana estola que iba a juego.

Sin perder mas tiempo se lo puso sabiendo que había sido diseñado exclusivamente para su figura, para su altura, para que quedara simplemente perfecta en él.

Mentirían si alguien decía lo contrario.

Tomó los zapatos de tacón medio y se los llevó consigo a la sala en la mano, al igual que la bolsa y la estola. Dudaba mucho que la llegase a usar, era un día completamente soleado, los pájaros trinaban felices y el señor del clima había dicho que era un sábado para salir de casa.

Confiando en eso los puso a lado del recibidor para tomarlos en cuanto se fuera. Pero antes debía dejarle algo para que su glotón gato no muriera en su ausencia.

Le abrió un par de latas de alimento, cuidando no mancharse y se las dejó junto a su plato de agua. No dudaba que se las comiera en cuanto las viera, pero al menos así no sufriría hambre… ella no regresaría hasta al otro día temprano.

El timbre sonó en cuanto todo estuvo listo.

Respiró profundo se alisó el vestido, y volvió a respirar. Se sentía tan nerviosa como antes de algún recital de canto. A decir verdad no se comparaba con nada. Ver a la familia que la despreció tantos años atrás no la podía tener muy tranquila.

El timbre insistió así que, controlando el temblor de sus manos, abrió la puerta para recibir al huracán de su Madre.

-"¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!"-

-"¡Okaa-san!"-el abrazo de Madre e hija fue asfixiante.

Sonomi no pudo impedir que unas lagrimitas se le posaran al borde de los ojos al ver a su hija tan hermosa.

-"¡Te extrañe tanto!"-le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla.

Tomoyo se sintió segura en los brazos de su Madre, abrazándola también con fuerza, sabiendo que ella siempre había tratado de defenderla, de sostenerla, de ser su apoyo.

Después de unos minutos mas entrelazadas, salieron del departamento cerrando la puerta lentamente, siendo seguidas de cerca por las cuatro mujeres guardaespaldas.

**—oO0Oo—**

Las dos damas de honor miraban a Sakura con ensoñación y jubilo.

-"¡Te ves divina!"-dijo una de ellas terminando de acomodar el vuelo del blanco vestido.

Y no era para menos porque Sakura Kinomoto vestida de novia era como un ángel.

Con ese ligero sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, con el brillo en los ojos que la hacían lucir como una colegiala enamorada. ¡Se veía encantadora!

Sakura sonrió ante el cumplido y se miró en el espejo. El velo que caía por sus hombros, el fino vestido sujeto a su pecho, el collar regalo de su suegra, los pendientes a juego.

¡Era como un cuento de hadas!

Como cuando _Blanca nieves_, o la _Bella durmiente_ se casaban con su adorado príncipe después de afrontar todos los problemas.

_Y vivían felices para siempre… _

Mientras Sakura soñaba despierta Ieran Li entro en el pequeño cuarto que había sido improvisado para que la novia terminara de arreglarse.

Las damas de honor sonrieron y decidieron dejarlas solas, llevándose consigo las canastas de pétalos blancos.

Ya faltaban escasos minutos para comenzar.

-"Te ves hermosa"-le dijo Ieran viéndola también por el espejo.

Sakura se sonrojo más (si es que eso es posible) y empezó a jugar nerviosa con los dedos índices.

-"Todo saldrá bien. Además, piensa en la maravillosa luna de miel que les espera después de esto"-

La castaña pensó que si su suegra seguía haciendo esos comentarios tendría que pedirle prestado ese abanico blanco que siempre llevaba con ella.

Ieran sonrió por la cara de grana que puso la ojiverde y le tomó las manos para hacerla girar y verse a los ojos.

Y sin más se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero no pudo negar que una ola de bienestar la invadió y sin importarle nada levantó los brazos y rodeó a la que seria su Madre política.

-"Gracias"-

Ieran respondió el abrazo con gusto y aunque no lo dijo, si pensó que ella era la indicada para su hijo.

Shaoran se paseaba como león enjaulado. Recorriendo el lugar con sólo tres zancadas, mirando cada segundo el reloj, casi con odio, como si el tiempo quisiera hacerlo sentir mal al pasar cada vez más lento.

-"Cálmate hijo"-musitó Hien Li terminando de acomodar el nudo de su corbata frente al pequeño espejo que les habían prestado en el parque.

Eso de casarse al aire libre tenía sus complicaciones después de todo…

-"Estoy calmado"-

-"Ya lo creo"-dijo con sarcasmo.-"Sakura no se va a ir a ningún lado"-

-"Lo sé"-pero aún así no detuvo su andar nervioso de un extremo al otro.

Hien giró los ojos ante la manera de ser de su hijo _«Eso lo saco de su Madre» _se dijo para sus adentros y dio por terminada la tarea con la corbata, poniéndose el ramillete de flores en la solapa y dándole una ultima pasada a ese rebelde cabello, que ya albergaba algunas canas, pero que era exactamente igual que el de su hijo.

-"Vámonos antes de que hagas un hoyo"-

Hien volvió a sonreír al enterarse que su hijo había salido del cuartucho ese antes de que terminara de decir _vámonos…_

El parque que había sido rentado para celebrar la ceremonia se mostraba espectacular.

El altar prefabricado con adornos florales alrededor, así como las sillas cuidadosamente acomodadas y tapizadas de blanco eran una combinación perfecta.

A la izquierda del altar estaba una orquesta, compuesta por dos violinistas, un flautista, un pianista, así como una guitarrista. Todos vestidos de etiqueta y conforme a la ocasión.

Un poco retirado del lugar habían sido dispuestas varias mesas donde se celebraría la fiesta. Una pista de baile, y algunas estatuas de hielo que parecían no querer soportar el calor del medio día.

Todo esto cubierto por ligeras telas blancas que hacían de protección contra el sol e impedían que el viento hiciera estragos.

Todo estaba listo.

Los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco. Sentándose ya fuese del lado de la novia o del novio. Completamente atentos y a la expectativa de una velada amena y feliz.

La orquesta, quien se encargaría de hacer de entretenimiento durante toda la fiesta, afinaba sus instrumentos esperando que todos terminaran de llegar para entonar la ya conocida marcha nupcial.

El párroco se situó en su lugar, el novio llegó a su lado en parte para saludarlo, en parte para terminar con los nervios que lo carcomían.

Sólo faltaba la novia.

Tomoyo respiró hondo y profundo cuando la limosina, con el escudo de los Daidouji grabado en los costados, aparcó dentro de un parque del centro de Tokio.

Sonomi se dio cuenta de los nervios de su hija por lo que decidió tomarla de la mano cuando salían.

-"Tranquila, sólo estarán el tío Shinnto y su esposa… el abuelo y los demás no pudieron venir"-susurro Sonomi como no queriéndolo decir.

-"O no quisieron venir okaa-san… sabían que venía yo"-

-"¡No digas eso!"-repuso Sonomi con fuerza apretándole la mano mientras caminaban por el empedrado.

Tomoyo ya no dijo mas, disfrutaría la velada y si algo pasaba regresaría a su apartamento en cuanto la ceremonia terminara. Todo eso lo hacia por su Madre, por nadie mas.

Un hombre les pidió las invitaciones indicándoles el lado de la novia a lo lejos.

Tomoyo y su madre asintieron y tomaron su lugar a lado de una ostentosa mujer, de largos cabellos rojizos y perfecto rostro perfilado. Quien al parecer, abochornada por el fuerte sol se abanicaba una y otra vez. A Tomoyo casi se le hizo conocida, como si su silueta la hubiera visto en algún lugar, pero los nervios que sentía desviaron su atención de esos pensamientos.

Touya fijó la mirada en su hermana en cuanto la vio acercarse caminando a lado de la madre del mocoso. Sonreía como nunca, charlando de quien sabe que cosas.

En cuanto estuvo a su lado una presión en el estomago lo sorprendió.

-"¡Onii-chan!"-le llamó levantando el brazo y sacudiéndolo, con ese gesto infantil y jovial en el rostro.

-"Ni así dejas de parecer un monstruo"-Sakura refunfuñó y sin importarle la presencia de Ieran le apuntó un golpe justo en la espinilla.

-"¡¡Aggrr!!"-

-"¡No-soy-un-monstruo!"-musitó la castaña haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Ieran, quien presenciaba la pelea con una sonrisa media, decidió apurar a los hermanos antes de que a su hijo le diera un ataque al corazón de todo lo desesperado que estaba.

Mientras Touya se reponía del dolor empezaron a caminar hacía la parte del parque que ocupaba el altar.

Como cliché, en cuanto vieron a la novia todos ahogaron un suspiro.

La orquesta dio inicio y las damas de honor empezaron la marcha, arrojando delicados pétalos blancos por el camino.

Era el turno de la novia.

Todos estaban en completo silencio cuando la orquesta marcaba los pasos de la que era la novia y su hermano mayor.

Touya, aunque le costaría admitirlo alguna vez, se sentía orgulloso como nunca antes. Sakura se veía hermosa.

¡Pero nadie lograría que sus labios lo pronunciaran! ¡Nadie!

El trayecto hasta la llegada al altar fue seguido por todas las miradas en el lugar, fascinados por la belleza de Sakura. Por la felicidad que irradiaba.

De entre todas esas miradas una era especial. Y no sólo por el tono exótico de sus ojos, sino por la sorpresa que demostraban.

¡El mundo era un pañuelo!

¡¡¡Era Touya!!!

Un temblor casi imperceptible sacudió a Tomoyo en cuanto sus ojos pudieron distinguir esa cara de fuertes rasgos, su cabello chocolate oscuro, esos ojos de grano de café, ese tono bronceado, su altura…

¡Oh por Dios!

Quiso escapar, echar a correr al darse cuenta que era quien entregaba a la novia. Su hermano, el hermano de su prima Sakura… eso significaba que también era su primo. Lejano… pero…

Una punzada de terror le atravesó el corazón en cuanto lo vio pasar justo enfrente de donde estaba. Ahora el calor parecía más asfixiante, todo daba vueltas. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! ¡Iba a vomitar!

Desvió la mirada, tratando de que no la viera, o en su defecto que la llegara a reconocer. Con la cara mas roja que una cereza, los ojos desorbitados y mordiéndose el labio insistentemente.

Touya por su parte le levantaba el velo a Sakura y le entregaba la mano de la misma a Shaoran.

Tomoyo deseó que la tierra se la tragase. ¡Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes!

Su madre se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su incomodidad, pero adjudicándoselo a la mirada inquisitiva que tenían sus tíos a lo lejos, le tomó la mano para apoyarla.

-"Tranquila hija… estaremos bien"-Tomoyo asintió sin haber entendido del todo las palabras de su progenitora, no podía despegarle la mirada a ese hombre, que aunque la había hecho sufrir y llorar como una tonta, no dejaba de acelerar su corazón.

La ceremonia dio inicio en cuanto los novios les dieron la espalda a todos los invitados y el Padre inició su sermón.

-"Hoy mis queridos hermanos…"-

Touya soltó una especie de suspiro en cuanto tomó asiento en la primera fila. Viendo como el Padre hablaba sobre valores familiares y la importancia de éstos en un matrimonio feliz…

Ahora que lo pensaba era tiempo de reflexionar algunas cosas. Algunos pensarían que no era el momento apropiado para hacerlo pero la presión que no le abandonaba el estómago, era para prestarle atención. Eso o el escueto cereal de la mañana le habían caído muy mal…

En cualquier otro momento lo denominaría miedo, incertidumbre… temor, nervios. (Aunque nadie le sacaría el hecho de que era por la visión de la mudanza de su hermana, que a esas alturas era mas que obvia)

Asimismo, tenía una sensación de alivio y bienestar que le hinchaban el pecho. Estaba feliz.

Feliz y preocupado. Feliz y temeroso. Feliz y triste.

A pesar de que su ceño fruncido y su cara indicaran que se levantaría a matar al novio en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

Yukito, sentado a su lado, le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro derecho susurrándole que lo había hecho bien.

_Como si alguien pudiera arruinar veinte pasos_-pensó.

Pero ambos sabían que no se refería a la caminata hacia el altar. Sino al hecho de haberlo aceptado, de haber reconocido que el mocoso cabeza de banana era buen hombre ¡Aunque nunca lo suficiente para ser completamente merecedor de su hermana!

De haber tenido la capacidad de llevarla al altar, entregarla y al mismo tiempo de presenciar la boda sin lanzarle alguna clase de dardo para matar de una vez por todas al chino ese.

Sonrió maliciosamente ante de la idea.

¡No era tan mala después de todo!

Si tan sólo la hubiera pensado un poco antes, habría tenido tiempo de buscar en las tiendecillas ocultas de magia negra y esas cosas, ahí sin duda habría encontrado algún veneno, seguramente a lado de ranas dentro de frascos, así como demás partes animales o humanas… quien sabe.

Touya despertó de sus ensoñaciones mágicas para escuchar la pregunta clave de la boda:

-"¿Alguien tiene alguna razón para que esta unión no se consagre? Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…"-

Un silencio interrumpido por el alegre canto de los pájaros fue considerado como un _«no»_.

Todos sonrieron para seguirle prestando atención a las ceremoniosas palabras del sacerdote.

Touya no supo por qué no había gritado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se hubiera puesto de pie, levantado la voz y gritado a todo pulmón:

¡¡No te cases!!

Pero viéndolo con un poquito de lógica, eso carecía de la misma. ¿Con qué derecho se iba a levantar a gritar? ¿Qué hubiera hecho cuando todos le preguntaran _«por qué»_?

_¡¡Porque no quiero!!_

No, definitivamente esa no era la mejor respuesta, pero si la única que tenía. Refunfuñando se dijo a sí mismo que había de dejar de divagar tanto, no estaba nada bien no prestarle atención a la boda de su hermanita.

Clavó la mirada al frente sintiendo la extraña sensación de que alguien lo observaba. Ladeo un poco la cabeza pero no vio nada fuera de lo común, así que siguió escuchando la palabrería celestial…

¡Por poco y la veía!

Tomoyo sentía su frente sudar frío, tratando de relajarse lo más posible y pensar alguna solución que no fuera aparatosa y que al mismo tiempo evitara que él la viera.

Levantarse e irse cuando la boda iba a la mitad no cumplía con el primer requisito así que...

¡Necesitaba pensar!

Probablemente lo más viable sería correr despavorida en cuanto la ceremonia terminase, el asunto era: ¿Qué le diría a su Madre?

La vio de reojo y se sintió culpable de dejarla, incluso antes de siquiera haberlo hecho, se había esforzado tanto en convencerla para ir a la boda.

Suspiró.

La otra posibilidad era quedarse y escabullirse lo más posible. ¡Eran muchos invitados! ¡Touya no repararía en ella a menos que fuera necesario o que llamara la atención!

Se quedaría sentada en un rincón tratando de camuflarse entre la mesa y el mantel. Cosa difícil si pensamos que los manteles eran inmaculadamente blancos y su vestido era de un color completamente diferente.

Al paso de lo minutos Tomoyo sentía el nerviosismo subir de nivel. Si no hubiera dejado la manía de mordisquearse las uñas lo estaría haciendo en ese preciso momento.

Mientras, el Padre seguía hablando de la felicidad que le esperaba a la pareja cuando un extraño y para nada esperado trueno retumbo a lo lejos. Sorprendidos todos, incluso la pareja y el párroco, voltearon a ver el cielo, ese que hacía unos minutos era de un azul casi transparente era ahora surcado por una nubecilla un tanto amenazadora.

Sabiendo que eso no era nada bueno para las bodas al aire libre. Todos rezaron porque fuera una falsa alarma.

-"Esperemos que no llueva"-comentó el sacerdote sacándoles a todos los presentes una risita medio forzada.

Y como si hubiera sido una predicción una ligera lluvia comenzó.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros como queriendo averiguar qué hacer.

El Padre se mordió la lengua para no aflorar algunas maldiciones y apresuró todo el procedimiento nupcial.

Justo cuando la lluvia ya no era ligera, sino unas gotas más bien violentas y casi granizos dijo:

-"¡Los declaro marido y mujer!"-

Sakura y Shaoran apresuraron un beso cuando el cabello ya empezaba a pegárseles al rostro y empezaron a correr, acompañados de los invitados, hacia las mesas cubiertas del banquete.

Los meseros, quienes habían conseguido en tiempo récord una gran cantidad de paraguas, ayudaron a los invitados a no mojarse más de lo que ya habían tenido que soportar.

-"Ah, pero Sakura insistió en hacer la boda en un parque"-gruñó Touya viendo como el cielo se caía a cantaros una vez estando en una mesa, mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza para quitarse el agua.

-"Uno no puede controlar el clima Touya, además no creo que la lluvia afecte para nada la boda"-vieron como una de las invitadas se resbalaba mientras trataba de refugiarse–"… bueno tal vez a ella si le afecte, pero el agua no mata"-Yukito trató de no burlarse de la atractiva mujer cuando paso a su lado escurriendo agua y con un marca de lodo en el trasero.

A pasar de eso Yukito tenía razón.

También cabía la posibilidad de que se debiera a la pronta distribución del alcohol para que todos entraran en calor, pero nadie parecía estar afectado por la lluvia.

No faltaban los gruñones o quejumbrosos, pero había quienes, en este caso los niños, que no reparaban en formalidades, se quitaban los zapatos y corrían por la lluvia fría salpicando a los otros compañeros.

Lo más probable era que eso se tradujera en alguna gripa muy fuerte, pero a nadie le parecía importar. Al menos no de momento.

Sakura andaba de aquí allá de la mano de su ahora esposo saludando, agradeciendo y disculpándose entregando toallas para que todos pudieran estar lo más cómodos posibles.

Poco a poco todos empezaron a tomar su lugar, abandonando la esperanza de que la lluvia tuviera piedad.

Sonomi le extendió una toalla a Tomoyo, misma que antes le había dado Sakura.

-"Ella es Tomoyo"-señaló a su hija quien trataba de secarse los brazos antes de extenderle la mano a la chica ojiverde que extrañadamente se la hacia conocida. –"Ella es Sakura, hija de mi prima favorita Nadeshiko, que en paz descanse"-Sakura se le acercó para tomarle la mano pero en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la abrazó con ternura.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos impresionada.

-"¡Es un gusto conocerte Tomoyo!"-

Una sensación de calidez embriagó a Tomoyo de pies a cabeza arrancándole un escalofrió que la hizo sentirse un pollito mojado y tembloroso.

Shaoran sonrió ante la espontaneidad de su esposa y se acercó a estrechar la mano de Tomoyo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

-"Me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti"-dijo Sakura después de las presentaciones.

-"Nada bueno supongo…"-

-"Al contrario, tía Sonomi te quiere demasiado, además a mi no me importa nada de lo que las demás personas digan cuando únicamente tiene la intención de herir. Somos familia y espero que también seamos amigas…"-Tomoyo volvió a sentir esa calidez en el pecho que casi le dan ganas de soltarse a llorar.

-"¡Hai!"-asintió fervientemente.

Sakura sonrió cerrando los ojos y teniendo un extraño presentimiento de haberla visto antes.

-"Un placer conocerlas, siéntanse cómodas por favor"-concluyó Shaoran tomando a Sakura de la mano para seguir con su reparto de toallas y saludos.

-"En un momento regreso para seguir con nuestra plática. ¡Gracias por venir!"-grito Sakura cuando ya se alejaban y se perdían entre los demás invitados.

-"Es una niña encantadora"-repuso Sonomi con los ojos brillantes, seguramente recordando a su querida Nadeshiko.

-"Si okaa-san, es divina"-

Tomoyo le dio el último apretón a su cabello y se acomodó la estola sobre los aún húmedos hombros.

-"Aunque su hermano es todo lo contrario a ella"-a Tomoyo casi se le para el corazón. ¡Su Madre conocía a Touya!, pero ahora que lo pensaba eso era mas que obvio.

-"¿P-por qué lo dices?"-trató de que sus palabras no temblaran al salir de sus labios.

-"Es gruñón, enojón y todo lo que malo que te puedas imaginar, creerías que no quería que su hermana se casara. Hasta pensaba no asistir a la boda. Ese muchachito, probablemente lo aprendió todo del Padre mal viviente que tuvieron"-

Tomoyo sin pensarlo se llevó el dedo meñique a la boca y se lo mordisqueo.

-"Que mal"-dijo como si no le importara la gran cosa.

-"Sin duda, pero tampoco están de mas los modales, debería venirnos a saludar"-dijo completamente indignada sentándose por fin en la mesa que tenía sus nombres en una tarjetita.

Tomoyo gritó internamente.

-"Estará muy ocupado"-lo justificó sin dejar de morderse la uña.

-"Aún así… bueno, al menos ya nos servirán la comida"-Sonomi se daba completamente cuenta del nerviosismo de su hija. Silenciosamente alzó una plegaria para que nada malo sucediera.

Tomoyo por su parte recorría la mirada por el lugar, buscándolo. Lo encontró a cierta distancia de ellas, agradeció su excelente vista, ya que de lo contrario nunca lo hubiera podido ubicar tan lejos.

Bajó la mirada al no encontrarlo solo.

_Probablemente es la mujer de anoche. _Pensó y deseó fervientemente salir de ahí en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

-"¿Qué pasa hija?"-

-"Nada"-y le sonrió tratando de tranquilizar el semblante preocupado de su madre. _Sólo vi a mi ilusión de amor con la mujer que lo abrazaba en la noche. _Se dijo y trató de seguir sonriendo.

-"Kaho Misuki"-dijo Yukito como un silbido sinuoso.

-"Yukito"-le saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza sin prestarle atención, clavándole la mirada a Touya.

-"Tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Qué has hecho?"-

-"Lo de siempre"-le contestó cortante y sin ningún tacto.

-"Creo que mejor voy a hablar con ese mesero para que me traiga dos copas. Una para quitarte el mal humor Kaho"-y se levantó de la mesa dejándolos solos.

-"Nunca me ha caído bien Yukito"-

-"Ni tú a él"-

-"Como si me importara"-meneo la cabeza haciendo que su larga cabellera resbalara por sus hombros.

Y es que ni siquiera la lluvia había logrado restarle esplendor a esa mujer. Alta y de porte inigualables. Cubierta por un vestido que no hacia mas que acentuar sus curvas y feminidad.

Touya pasó en seco sintiendo como la garganta le raspaba. Necesitaría un trago.

-"Quedaron algunas cosas pendientes ayer por la noche"-

-"No veo qué pudo haber quedado pendiente Kaho. Tú estas _felizmente _casada, así que creo que cualquier pendiente ha sido saldado"-

-"Pero nos amamos"-soltó sorprendiendo a Touya y a ella misma.

-"Claro que no. Tú estas encaprichada y yo sólo te estimo como buenos amigos que fuimos, te respeto Kaho, pero no vengas a decir sandeces"-

La chica pelirroja se sintió completamente ofendida, mordiéndose el labio casi con saña.

-"No estoy encaprichada yo nunca dejé de amarte"-

-"¿Ah si? Y entonces dime por qué te fuiste con otro y te casaste. El pasado ya es historia Kaho, yo ya te perdone, hazme el favor y trata de ser feliz con lo que tienes, que al fin y al cabo es precisamente lo que siempre quisiste"-

Kaho ahogó un grito poniéndose de pie roja de coraje.

-"Me ofendes"-

-"La verdad es a veces dolorosa, pero cierta después de todo…"-

-"Te vas a arrepentir Touya"-

El aludido supo que lo mejor sería no responderle.

No lo negaría, esa mujer era precisamente como a él le gustaban las mujeres, pero sería demasiado estúpido caer con la misma piedra. Además, a él no le gustaba que trataran de controlar su vida, y eso era precisamente lo que mas le gustaba a Kaho Misuki.

Ante la respuesta silenciosa dio media vuelta y se fue.

Yukito regresó después de un tiempo viendo como la pelirroja mujer se sentaba a su mesa y empezaba una charla con algunas personas como si nada. Se sentó y le arrojó el vaso a Touya sabiendo que le caería bien un trago fuerte.

-"Insisto en que Kaho es bipolar"-

-"Cállate si"-

-"Supongo que ya se ha hartado de su vejete multimillonario"-

Touya guardó silencio y se bebió todo el líquido dorado de un trago.

-"Mira, Sakura lanzó el ramo…"-Touya alzó la vista y casi sin quererlo la garganta se le volvió secar y se levantó de su asiento estrepitosamente.

¡No podía creerlo!

¡El mundo era un pañuelo!

Tomoyo empezaba a sentirse incomoda, debía irse de ahí pronto y no sólo por cierto chico alto de cabellera negra y la que suponía era su novia, o esposa o lo que fuera.

La llegada de sus tíos a la mesa en la que platicaba amenamente con su Madre hacía que la tensión en el aire se pudiera cortar.

Nada bueno iba a dejar ese encuentro, pero como Murphy bien dice: _cuando las cosas están mal, seguramente empeoraran. _

Efectivamente, el comentario de su tío al decirle _hippie deshonrosa _desató la discusión_. _

No era que el comentario le hubiera molestado de verdad. Ella prefería ser eso antes que una desalmada, tal y como eran ellos.

-"No entiendo cómo es que Sonomi permite tal desfachatez"-bien la cosa ya la estaba empezando a afectar.

Que hablaran de ella no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, pero que su Madre fuera inmiscuida ya empezaba a hacerla perder los estribos. Cosa que no era muy fácil que sucediera.

-"Debiste haber sido criada como se había estipulado"-

-"Sino mal recuerdo quien debe decidir cómo criar a los hijos es la Madre, perdóneme tía pero no creo que eso sea de su incumbencia"-

-"Eres toda una grosera, es mejor que te disculpes"-

Sonomi supo que eso no estaba siendo el reencuentro amoroso que utópicamente pensó que ocurriría.

-"Jamás me disculpare ante dos personas como ustedes, sin alma, sin que nada mas que su persona les importe. La verdad estoy sumamente orgullosa de no haber crecido en esa mansión rodeada de arpías"-Tomoyo supo que su Madre estaba herida en lo más profundo de su corazón por todo lo que tuvo que pasar cuando niña.

Harta, Sonomi les dirigió una mirada casi asesina.

-"No permitiré que mi hija sea ofendida ni una sola vez más, así que hagan el favor de irse de esta mesa"-

La mujer, que era un tanto regordeta, se empezaba a sonrojar del coraje e indignación que sentía.

-"Vaya par, si las dos son igualitas. Las dos son unas pérfidas"-Tomoyo se levantó. Velozmente volteó la cara de su supuesta tía con una bofetada sonora.

Misma que fue disfrazada por la música de la maravillosa orquesta.

-"Ni una ofensa más"-dijo Tomoyo sintiendo como el corazón le palpitaba desbocadamente y casi se le salía por la garganta.

La mujer ahogó una exclamación de dolor y se puso de pie, emprendiendo la huida sin dejar de ofenderlas. Shinnto Daidouji también se levantó para irse, pero no sin antes atestarles una amenaza.

-"El abuelo sabrá esto y lo más probable es que quedes en la calle Sonomi"-

-"Tú y yo sabemos que eso es imposible. A los que no les conviene para nada el escándalo son a ustedes…"-

Una vez los vieron partir decidieron silenciosamente irse de la fiesta. Lo mejor sería descansar.

Así que ambas se levantaron, tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a caminar entre la gente que bailaba felizmente.

-"Voy a despedirme de Sakura, en un segundo te alcanzo"-Tomoyo asintió, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos por lo que lo mejor sería esperar a su Madre en la seguridad del auto. Después de todo, el día nunca había pintado para ser bueno.

Siguió caminando, rápidamente para dejar atrás todo lo que había sucedido. Extrañada al escuchar muchos gritos volteó a ver lo que sucedía. Tal vez su okaa-san había decidido golpear, al igual que ella, a la esposa de Shinnto.

Pero no vio a su Madre estrujando a la mujer.

De hecho no las vio cerca ni nada por el estilo. Lo que si pudo ver fue una marejada de mujeres gritando y corriendo en su dirección.

Casi en cámara lenta vio como se volvía el centro de atención. Como es que las mujeres corrían para alcanzar algo que Tomoyo no diviso hasta que le cayó encima.

¡El ramo!

Sin saber muy bien cómo, el bonito arreglo floral, que significaba que sería la próxima en casarse, había caído –literalmente- en sus brazos, haciendo que con ello una avalancha de mujeres se le fuera encima por tratar de conseguirlo.

Al caer de espaldas y saber que tenía –mínimo- a veinte mujeres encima unas de otras, supo que eso era verdadera mala suerte. Irónico, si el hecho de haber atrapado el ramo era precisamente buen augurio.

Después de que una carcajada general inundara el ambiente, algunos hombres se acercaron a ayudar a que se pusieran de pie. Es que el pasto medio mojado y los tacones no se llevaban para nada bien.

Una vez estuvo libre de la última mujer pudo respirar un poco de aire.

¡Siempre estaba en esa clase de situaciones bochornosas!

Era como si fuera un imán para eso.

Agradeció al hombre que le había tendido el brazo para que se levantara. Se sacudió un poco el vestido y estaba a punto de darle una mirada de agradecimiento nuevamente cuando se percató de quién era.

_¡¡Touya!! _

Gritó su mente, pero ella se quedó en absoluto silencio.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se volvió a agachar para levantar el bolso y lo que quedaba del aplastado ramo.

Sin volver a mirarlo apresuró los pasos sumergida en absoluto mutismo.

Touya tampoco supo cómo reaccionar, la había visto justo en el momento en que la avalancha femenina la había _tacleado _en busca del preciado ramo. Rápidamente se acercó a la multitud y comprobó que no era una jugarreta malvada de su mente. ¡Estaba ahí!

Aunque no sabía muy bien el por qué, se sorprendió a sí mismo al estar feliz por eso. Pudo ver su hermoso cabello todavía húmedo por la lluvia de hacía un rato, el delicado tono de su piel, de ese color porcelana tan hermoso que juraría que era igualmente suave. Pero lo que más lo reconforto fue poder ver sus ojos. ¡Vaya par de joyas!

Cuando se acercó a ayudarla descubrió que era ligera cual pluma, por lo que pudo levantarla apenas de un leve jalón. Supo que no se había dado cuenta de que era él hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión para después huir de su mirada.

Huir como precisamente lo hacia en esos momentos. Touya abandonó la seguridad de la carpa para empezar a caminar bajo la fuerte lluvia, esa que parecía no querer amainar.

Con rapidez trotó un poco para alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo. No sabía qué le diría pero era una extraña necesidad para que no se alejara de él.

Tomoyo lo miró sin dejar de sorprenderse, casi como quien mira algo que jamás creyó que existiera.

-"Regresemos"-dijo Touya en cuanto detuvo su andar.

-"¡Suéltame!"-se zafó de su agarre con fuerza y continuó su marcha hacia quien sabe dónde, sabiendo que Touya todavía la seguía.

Cuando se dio por enterada que estaba perdida y que el hombre le pisaba los talones se detuvo en seco y lo encaró.

Viendo como el vaho de su respiración abandonaba su boca al hablar.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-le espetó. –"No soy la chica fácil que pensabas ¿verdad?"-

Touya supo de inmediato que se merecía el tono ácido con el que le hablaba.

-"Dejemos esto como un mal recuerdo"-continuo Tomoyo dejando que Touya se percatara de la tristeza que tenía su hermoso y melodioso tono de voz. –"Déjame en paz"-y trató de seguir su camino, pero nuevamente la mano del chico la detuvo y esta vez no la soltó de inmediato.

-"Tengo que decirte…"-carraspeó un poco sintiendo la calidez de su mano contrastando con el helado brazo de la chica. Misma que tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Haciendo que sintiera una profunda ternura al verla así. Mojada y desprotegida. –"Yo…"-volvió a enmudecerse tratando de que las palabras abandonaran su garganta. –"Lo siento"-soltó haciendo que un enorme peso le abandonara la espalda.

Tomoyo se mantuvo completamente quieta, desvió la mirada buscando algo interesante que ver, encontrándolo en el verde pasto sobre el que estaban parados.

¡Eso si que era una malvada obra del destino!

¡Mira que hacerlos primos! ¡Y además, encontrarlos en la boda!

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que eso pasara? ¿Una en un millón?

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos pronto olvido el lugar, la lluvia y todo a su alrededor. Podía que eso fuera un sueño. Uno muy malo, pero un sueño.

Disimuladamente se pellizco levemente el brazo esperando despertar en su mullido colchón con Momo restregándose en sus pies.

No.

En realidad seguía escondiendo su mirada de Touya, mientras trataba de decidir entre aceptar sus disculpas, mismas que parecían sinceras, o seguir huyendo.

Cansada optó por la segunda.

Se volvió a soltar del agarre de Touya y continuó su huida. Misma que no era nada fructífera, podría incluso estar caminando en círculos y no saberlo del todo. Por una parte la lluvia no la dejaba ver del todo bien, y por otra, haber visto al que días atrás consideraba el amor de su vida, tampoco la dejaba sacar a relucir todo el raciocinio del mundo.

Touya empezó a desesperarse, se había sincerado con ella y ahora volvía a huir.

Una parte de sí le dijo que lo mejor sería dejarla en paz, ya se lo había pedido, y si tenía un poco de modales así lo haría. Pero por otro lado tenía esa sensación de desasosiego. Como si fuera su responsabilidad no dejarla sola.

Se restregó los ojos para alejar un poco el agua de lluvia y la siguió nuevamente, dándose cuenta de la rapidez con la que se movía.

_¡Bravo Tomoyo! _Se ironizó a sí misma. Y es que hundir el pie en un hoyo lleno de lodo era para celebrarse. Se preguntaba cuánto más iban a empeorar las cosas. ¿Había un límite no?

Sacudió el pie en un intento de quitar el lodo pero nada de eso sucedió.

Entretenida en su nuevo momento bochornoso no se percató que Touya la seguía de cerca y le daría alcance en tan sólo unos segundos.

Y así lo hizo.

-"Regresemos, si seguimos bajo la lluvia pescaremos un fuerte resfriado"-Touya tuvo la sensación de que eso no era lo más apropiado para un momento como ese, pero no pudo evitar decirlo.

-"No creo que le interese en lo más mínimo mi salud, regrese usted solo así se evita el resfriado y a mí me deja en paz"-

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?"-Touya dio dos pasos mas para volver a estar a su lado, imponiéndole toda su altura ya completamente exasperado. –"Ya me disculpe, ese día no estaba del todo sobrio, fue un error…"-

-"¡Basta!"-

-"Me escucharas señorita, lo quieras o no"-y volvió a tomarla del brazo en su renovado intento de huida, recibiendo con ello que un temblor recorriera todo el delgado cuerpo de la chica. –"Perdóname Tomoyo"-

La chica amatista tal vez ignoraba que Touya Kinomoto no era precisamente de la clase de personas que ofrecían una disculpa a la ligera. Tenía que estar seriamente fundada, además, de que él debía estar completamente convencido de que la otra persona la merecía.

-"Lo que hice no estuvo nada bien"-siguió sincerándose.

Al ver que nada sucedía Touya agachó la mirada buscando leer algo en el rostro de la chica. Le levantó con delicadeza el mentón y trató de hundirse en esos ojos violáceos tan espectaculares.

Las gotas de lluvia eran inclementes, al grado que al parecer ya ninguno de las dos las sentía de verdad. Sus ropas, completamente adheridas al cuerpo y pesadas por toda el agua que había absorbido, no eran sino inútiles para protegerlos de la lluvia.

-"Tomoyo"-

Al percatarse de la cercanía del hombre Tomoyo recordó la escena de hacía dos semanas:

_-"¿Me estas persiguiendo verdad?"-_

_-"Porque si es así me sentiría halagado"-_

_–"Podríamos subir y bueno…"_

_-"Divertirnos un poco Hime…"_

_"No me vas a decir que no te gusto, si parece que estás enamorada de mi…"-_

El recuerdo de su voz sinuosa, burlándose de su amor, la hizo empujarlo como aquella vez.

-"¡No te me acerques! ¡Mentiroso!"-y al darse cuenta que hacía todo lo contrario levantó el brazo y plantó la segunda cachetada del día.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos en ese preciso momento. Sorprendidos de lo que había pasado, sin saber que hacer…

Touya resintió el dolor pero ni siquiera se acarició un poco para aliviarlo, estaba entretenido completamente viendo la cara sonrojada de la chica enfrente de él. Con el vaho de su agitada respiración entrando y saliendo de su boca. Con la mano agresora aún en alto.

Tomoyo pareció percatarse de algo y se agacho nuevamente a recoger su bolsa y los residuos del ramo –mismos que habían caído antes del golpe- y emprendió el regreso.

-"¡¡Tomoyo!!"-Sonomi se acercó al verla en medio de la lluvia. –"¿Qué pasó?"-trató de entender el por qué su hija parecía tan afectada. Levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos cafés del hijo mayor de su querida Nadeshiko. –"¿Tomoyo?"-

-"Podemos irnos ya"-y se refugió en el paraguas que sostenía su progenitora sin saber muy bien la razón, no había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera completamente mojada.

-"Si, llevo rato buscándote Tomoyo, ¿dónde te metiste hija?"-y empezaron a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde estaba Touya entrando en cuestión de minutos a un cálido auto donde Tomoyo cambió el vestido por varias toallas.

Se alejaron rápidamente del hermoso parque. Tomoyo sabiendo que su alma acongojada no tendría más que sobreponerse poco a poco. Recogiendo los restos de su corazón como ya antes lo había hecho.

Pero al mismo tiempo tratando de callar esa vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que todo lo que Touya había confesado era cierto, Además, ¡le había pedido perdón! ¡le había dicho que todo había sido un error!...

Diciéndose a sí misma que estaba cansada para eso cerró los ojos. Ya entrando en calor se recargó en el hombro de su Madre sintiendo su calidez y dejando que acariciara sus húmedos cabellos como siempre había hecho, reconfortándola.

Touya salió del estopor y regresó al banquete después de un tiempo.

-"De saber que pensabas bañarte al aire libre te hubiera traído la esponja y el jabón"-

Completamente de mal humor ignoró el comentario de Yukito y se acercó a uno de los meseros para susurrarle algunas cosas y ponerle un billete en la bolsa de la camisa.

-"Sigame Señor"-el chico lo guió hasta la tienda que habían improvisado para que la comida fuera calentada y ayudó a que Touya secara su ropa en poco tiempo.

Cuando estuvo vestido nuevamente tomó una toalla y terminó de secarse el cabello.

Volvió a la mesa que compartía con el burlón de su amigo y se sentó sin quitar el ceño fruncido cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-"Mejor me ahorro los comentarios"-supuso Yukito.

-"Haces bien"-

Y sin saber por qué, o sin quererlo saber. No pudo quitarse la mirada desolada de Tomoyo de la cabeza. Ni sus palabras, ni su cara, ni su voz, ni nada… no pudo dejar de pensar en ella en el resto de la noche.

Lo intento. Pero no pudo.

**—oO0Oo—**

_-"¡¡Di que es mentira Sonomi!!"-_

Ese grito.

¿Cuánto tiempo la iba a perseguir esa pesadilla?

Tomoyo se removía intranquila en su cama.

Después de charlar largo y tendido con su mamá, ésta había regresado a la mansión Daidouji no sin antes ofrecerle guardaespaldas en un intento vano.

Justo después de un sueño masoquista en el que veía a Touya besarse con la desconocida mujer de cabellos rojos, todo fue oscuridad un tiempo, para después convertirse en el sueño que la persiguió toda su niñez y que muchas veces pensó haber olvidado del todo.

Tendría al menos ocho años, la tierna infancia donde las preocupaciones no van más allá de sacar buenas notas, cosa que no era difícil para ella. Iba llegando de la larga jornada de práctica del coro, le contaría a otoo-san cómo era que había llegado a la nota más alta sin titubear, fascinando a todos.

Escuchó gritos y se detuvo en seco frente al despacho que sus padres compartían en la enorme mansión.

_-"Eso no puede ser cierto"- _

Esa era la voz de su papá, pero había algo extraño en su timbre, se le oía molesto, a punto de perder los estribos.

-_"Todo lo que te dijeron es verdad, temí que este día llegara"-_

Ahora la voz de su okaa-san al borde del llanto, entrecortada y vacilante.

_-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"-_

_-"Eramos muy jóvenes, cuando lo supe ya estábamos casados, no pude mas que fingir…"-_

Tomoyo no acababa de entender la conversación, cosa que sabía que estaba mal. No debería estar detrás de las puertas escuchando cosas que no le concernían.

Estaba a punto de retirarse a su cuarto cuando una de sus tías le tomó el brazo con rudeza impidiéndole que se fuera, y la metió con ella al despacho donde sus padres hablaban, sin siquiera tocar antes.

-"Lo mejor es que todos se enteren de una vez por todas de tu farsa Sonomi. Vamos, díselo"-

Tomoyo se soltó del violento agarre y miró a su madre esperando una respuesta a toda esa dimensión desconocida que estaba viviendo.

-"Hija"-se arrodilló enfrente de la pequeña, tomándole el rostro para que la viera a los ojos y no notara la frialdad con la que su padre la miraba.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-soltó en un susurro no queriendo compartir el llanto de su progenitora.

-"¡Dile de una vez que no es mas que una bastarda!"-

Tomoyo abrió los ojos tratando de entender las palabras de la que era su tía favorita.

Sonomi se levantó y envuelta en furia volteó el rostro de la mujer de un golpe.

-"¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi hija!"-

El único hombre en la habitación miró a las dos mujeres completamente rojas de furia y a la pequeña que tanto amaba. Esa de ojos amatistas y cabello azabache. Su hija.

Que no lo era en realidad.

Le dieron ganas de olvidar la confesión de la mujer que juró amar, de olvidar que le había dicho haber estado enamorada de un hombre con el que pensaba casarse, antes de que los Amamiya arreglaran su matrimonio con él. Mismo que era el verdadero padre de la niña de cara angelical que tenia enfrente.

Un vuelco le apretó el corazón por lo que se vio obligado a darle la espalda a la escena.

Sonomi regresó con la pequeña Tomoyo y la abrazó fuertemente susurrándole al oído: -"Amé a tu padre con todas las fuerzas del mundo, fuiste el fruto del amor mas puro, pero no tuve mas opción que casarme con otro y olvidarme de eso. Tú ya estabas en mi vientre cuando me volví una Daidouji"-

Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos.

Entonces… entonces su otoo-san. Levantó los ojos y lo buscó dándose cuenta que no la miraba. Su padre no era su padre.

-"¡Esto será un escándalo!"-grito la mujer burlándose todavía. –"La hija del heredero de los Daidouji no es mas que la hija de una…"-

-"¡Cállate!"-interrumpió el hombre. –"Esto no va a ser un escándalo porque nadie lo va a saber, nadie que no sea un familiar lo sabrá. Tomoyo seguirá siendo mi hija, así que mas les vale a las dos no abrir la boca en ningún momento"-miró a la niña de ojos llorosos y salió del lugar añadiendo por ultimo: -"Desde mañana empezará el internado… no quiero verla en la casa"-

El corazón se le rompió.

¿Qué había hecho ella para recibir tal desprecio?

No lo entendió hasta algunos años después, cuando nadie, excepto su madre le hablaba en las fiestas familiares, como si fuera portadora de la peste o de algo aún peor.

Su padre, ese que tanto amó, la mandó a recluirse, a escuelas finas y costosas donde aprendió tanto cosas que agradecía haber conocido, como cosas que jamás pensó. La codicia, el odio, la envidia eran cosas de todos los días.

Así, una vez terminó la preparatoria en un Instituto de Señoritas huyó de ahí. Desapareció por un tiempo, trabajando para poder sobrevivir, ganándose lo que tuviera por ella misma, con sus manos. Hasta que su Madre la encontró nuevamente, pero ya no sería la misma. Ya no era una Daidouji aunque su nombre así lo dijera.

Aprendió en esos meses que estuvo sola, el valor de encontrar un amigo, el valor de una comida, el valor de un techo. Aprendió que nada es fácil. Nunca es fácil.

El irritante y estruendoso «bip, bip, bip» la despertó, era un nuevo día y por lo tanto, el pésimo de ayer ya había terminado. ¡Bendito fuera el cielo! ¡El peor día de tu vida sólo dura 24 horas!

Se levantó con un tirón en el cuello probablemente por el estrés al que fue sometida en un solo día y con fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo. Se tocó la frente y la sintió más cálida de lo normal.

-"Esto significa que nací bajo una mala estrella"-y un estornudo le contesto que sí.

Estar resfriada hace recordar la debilidad de los cuerpos humanos, esos que se sienten tan inmortales. Tomó su humeante taza de té sintiendo como la congestión nasal hacia que el aire le empezara a faltar.

-"Telefonearé a Rika, necesito contarle a alguien. No te ofendas Momo pero si un día me da la impresión de que hablas y me respondes no podré volver a ser la misma"-Momo levantó las orejitas y meneo la cola sin entender bien de que le hablaba su adorable dueña.

Marcó el número de su amiga de memoria, esperó un tiempo hasta que escuchó la voz de Rika.

-"¿Qué?"-Tomoyo se extrañó por el tono tan violento de su adorable y siempre tierna amiga.

-"¿Qué sucede Rika?"-

-"Ah, Yoyó"-su tono cambio radicalmente a uno cansado.-"hay problemas con el albergue amiga, te oyes rara ¿estas bien?"-

-"Un resfriado"-se mordió el labio, lo mejor seria no contarle nada de Touya, probablemente no estaba para escuchar sus niñerías. –"¿Quieres algo de ayuda? Me tomó una pastilla y voy para allá "-

-"En realidad necesito un poco de apoyo"-

-"¡Bien!, no tardo más de una hora… ¿podrás sin mi?"-

-"¡Claro que si! Sólo no tardes mucho"-

Tomoyo se rió antes de cortar la comunicación.

Los planes de quedarse en cama y dormir con alguna vela aromática se dieron por terminados. Se levantó con un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Se metió a su habitación, sacó unos pantalones flojos un suéter negro y sus _converse_.

Levantó su abundante cabellera en una coleta y tomó su bolsa, un ligero mareo al abrir la puerta le advirtió que no era una muy buena idea salir con fiebre, pero ignoró todo y tomó un pañuelo para ayudarse a respirar.

**—oO0Oo—**

-"Las encuestas han declarado que Tsaske-san va arriba por mas del quince porciento de los votos"-

Touya medio escuchaba la voz de su linda secretaria. Todo perfilaba para que las votaciones confirmaran la victoria del Senador del que ahora cerraba campaña.

-"¿Kinomoto-san?"-Touya levantó los ojos y asintió, aunque no supo a qué.

La secretaria sonrió disimuladamente, no sabía qué era lo que tenía tan distraído a su jefe ese día. Lo bueno era que lo mas difícil de la campaña electoral ya había terminado, sino, no sabría que hacer.

Se sentó en su escritorio y antes de que se girara al escuchar pasos vio a su jefe desaparecer por la puerta sin siquiera decirle qué hacer con las citas que tenia pendientes durante el día.

Respiró, no podía entrar en crisis. Tomó una pelotita de goma y la aplastó con el puño tratando de liberar el estrés.

El teléfono sonó después de un tiempo y casi le da un infarto. Se levantó los lentes que resbalaron de su nariz y contestó.

-"Oficina de Kinomoto-san"-

-"Miko"-la chica apenas si reconoció la voz de su jefe entre todos los gritos que escuchaban.

-"Digame señor"-

-"Cancela mis citas de hoy, y dile a Tsaske-san que me urge hablar con él lo antes posible"-

-"Si señor"-y cortó la comunicación.

Miko Yuukiza se dijo a sí misma que podía hacerlo, respiró profundo, tomó su pelotita antiestrés y empezó a revisar la agenda de su jefe. Necesitaba un trabajo menos agotador que ese.

Definitivamente. Necesitaba otro trabajo…

Se sentía furioso consigo mismo.

Furioso por no poder dejar de pensar en esa chiquilla. Era como si lo hubiera embrujado o algo por el estilo, eso nunca le había pasado, ella no era la clase de chicas que le gustaban. Apenas si le llegaba al pecho, era pecosa y blanca como la misma leche. De cabello negro azabache, hasta parecía ser todo lo contrario a las chicas altas, de buena figura y despampanantes colores de cabello que siempre le gustaban.

Ella era como una niña pequeña. Como su hermana, y después de lo que se enteró el día de la boda de Sakura, resultaba que eran primos.

¡Primos! ¡Eso era como una mala broma del destino malvado!

Broma o no, la cara medio pecosa de esa niña no dejaba de darle vueltas en la mente.

Decidido a hacer algo para dejar de pensar en ella optó por dar una vuelta. Así que, dejando a su pobre secretaria con la palabra en la boca, abandonó la oficina.

Lo que no sabia, y que le pegó de frente (literalmente), era que había una manifestación abarcando todas las calles, y, que sin quererlo lo arrastró con ella.

Apretó los puños exasperado por la cantidad de gente que levantaba pancartas y gritaba quien sabe que cosas, se iba a alejar del griterío cuando alcanzó a reconocer a la amiga con la que había visto a Tomoyo hacía unos días, una pelirroja. Agradecía su tan desarrollada memoria fotográfica.

Decidió averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, si la amiga estaba ahí probablemente Tomoyo también estaría cerca. Se sorprendiendo a sí mismo en el intento de no pensar en ella, pensando en ella. ¡Vaya ironía!

Por respeto a sí mismo no se burló de eso y caminó con la manifestación.

Se enteró después de unos minutos que era para salvar el albergue de ancianos que estaba en la ciudad, mismo que seria demolido al siguiente día, dejando en la calle a todas esas personas que habían encontrado en ese lugar un hogar.

El foco malicioso se le prendió repentinamente, eso podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, aunque no sabía los motivos del segundo pájaro…

Se comunicó inmediatamente con su atolondrada secretaria y siguió caminando con la manifestación silenciosamente una vez terminó la llamada. Nuevamente se sorprendió a sí mismo ya no sintiéndose tan incomodo de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Acaso algún ente maligno lo había poseído?

Probablemente.

Pensó seriamente eso de ir al medico, o al brujo…

Levantó la vista al cielo azulado de la tarde y sonrió. ¿Hacía cuanto que no lo hacia?

**—oO0Oo—**

En cuanto Tomoyo se enteró de qué era lo que tenia tan mal a su pobre amiga una ola de indignación y coraje la asaltó al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Qué podemos hacer Rika?, todos se irán a las calles nuevamente…"-

-"Lo sé Yoyó, pero el edificio que ocupamos fue comprado… y lo quieren para hacer unos condominios, lo demolerán mañana"-su amiga estaba tan desesperada que se le veía pálida y al borde del llanto.

-"Hablaré con mi okaa-san, algo podrá hacer ella"-

-"Ojalá"-

Su Madre trató de mover todos los contactos de la prestigiosa familia Daidouji y no logró nada.

-"Tenemos que organizar una marcha"-le dijo a Rika en cuanto se vio en un callejón sin salida. –"Y si esto no resulta nos encadenaremos al edificio mañana por la mañana, no lo demolerán amiga, eso te lo puedo asegurar"-

La manera en que lo dijo y ese brillo de convicción en los ojos le dijeron a Rika que su amiga estaba regresando a ser la de antes.

Con rapidez llamaron a cuanta persona conocían logrando una manifestación mas grande de lo que pensaron, misma que marchaba por las calles exigiendo respeto al albergue, que tanto bien hacia y que no le pedía nada a nadie.

Caminando bajo el sol con la fiebre, una tos insoportable y la congestión nasal Tomoyo se sentía débil, pero nada le impediría luchar por lo que era valioso para ella, y ayudar a esos ancianos sin hogar era más importante que una estúpida gripa.

Todo estaría bien si lograban al menos un par de días, su Madre estaba buscando otro edificio donde pudieran alojar a la gente. Todo iba a estar bien.

Alcanzó a divisar a Rika entre la multitud, quiso acercarse a ella pero la vista se le nubló de repente. La tos era escandalosa e impasible. Fuertes escalofríos la recorrían, todo parecía girar a su alrededor. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho le hizo hacer una mueca mientras tosía, el sudor le nublo la vista nuevamente. Se estrujo el pecho ante el dolor que le ocasionaba respirar, jadeo un poco, el aire parecía no querer entrar en sus pulmones. Alterada dio un par de pasos inseguros y todo se volvió negro, ya no supo de sí.

Touya tenía la convicción de que ese era su día de suerte.

¡Vaya que si! Su idea le pareció sensacional al candidato a Senador, pronto las cosas se arreglarían. El asunto que quedaba pendiente era, cómo les decía… Rodó lo ojos, no quería parecer presuntuoso dirigiéndose directamente a Tomoyo, por lo que buscó a la amiga pelirroja. Si, le diría a quien debían dirigirse y todo bien.

Después de varios, en realidad varios minutos logró verla platicando con algunos jóvenes no muy lejos de él. De un par de zancadas estuvo casi enfrente de ella, pero un pequeño cuerpo cayendo entre una multitud llamó su atención.

Un grito de auxilio hizo que la gente dirigiera su atención hacia lo que sucedía ahí.

-"¡Se ha desmayado!"-

A Touya eso le supo a _dejavú. _

Se aproximó a la señora que gritaba por ayuda mientras trataba de abanicar a la chica, que yacía en el piso, con una de las pancartas.

Touya la reconoció de inmediato, aunque sus ojos estuvieran cerrados no podía haber dos chicas con ese color de cabello y ese tono de piel. Era Tomoyo. Ya después le tocaría descifrar la presión en el estomago que sintió al verla.

-"¿Estará muerta?"-

Touya fulminó a la señora con una mirada y trató de apartar a la gente.

-"Necesita respirar"-ordenó a los curiosos que formaban un circulo alrededor de la chica. Notó como su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente, con esfuerzo, deseo haber prestado atención a los cursos de primeros auxilios…

La que él reconocía como su amiga llegó a empujones entre la gente.

-"¡¡Tomoyo!!"-gritó horrorizada al verla en suelo pálida pero con las mejillas como ciruelas y la frente sudorosa. Rápidamente se hincó a su lado y trato de levantarla, sin reparar en el hombre que estaba a su lado moviendo insistentemente el trozo de cartón para refrescarla.

-"Yo lo haré"-le dijo cuando Rika trató de levantar a Tomoyo en brazos.

Rika alzó la mirada ante la voz grave y desconocida y casi se cae de espaldas –literalmente-. ¡Era el hombre de los dibujos de su amiga! ¡Del que estaba enamorada! ¡El que la había lastimado!

Antes de que pudiera siquiera negarse a que ese hombre la levantara, éste ya andaba con ella en brazos buscando un lugar fuera del bullicio y el calor de la tarde.

Atolondrada por el shock de verlo lo siguió torpemente. Reaccionó después de un tiempo y pidió una ambulancia.

Touya sin prestarle mucha atención a la voz de la mujer a sus espaldas llevó a Tomoyo a una banca cercana, la recostó y se tomó la libertad de quitarle los mechones de cabello del rostro, todo como aquella primera vez.

-"Señor"-Rika alzó la voz después de una ligera tos incomoda. –"E-etto, gracias por ayudar a mi amiga, yo la cuidaré"-si Touya estuviera en cualquier otro momento pensaría que la chica pelirroja a su lado le estaba hablando de una manera grosera. Con los brazos sobre las caderas de manera desafiante, como si estuviera lista para golpearlo en cualquier momento.

Touya le dedicó una mirada fría y regresó su atención a Tomoyo.

-"Tiene fiebre"-supuso al notar su agitado respirar, así como el color rojo de sus mejillas. Lo comprobó al poner una mano sobre su frente. ¡Se podía cocinar algo ahí!

-"La ambulancia no tardará señor, gracias, yo me encargare desde ahora"-definitivamente le estaba hablando de muy mala manera. Como si escupiera las palabras.

La ambulancia anunció su llegada entre luces y ruido, Rika les hizo señas para que se acercaran mirando fulminantemente a Touya quien no se apartó de Tomoyo.

En cuanto los paramédicos la subieron a una camilla Rika pensaba irse sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Pero Touya se acercó a ella dándole un trozo de papel.

-"Dáselo al director del albergue, dile que les llame, ellos los ayudaran"-y sin mas se fue en cuanto Tomoyo estuvo en la ambulancia.

Una vez arriba Rika meditó las palabras del hombre, abrió el papel que tenía un número escrito y volteó a ver a su amiga tendida a su lado con una mascara de oxigeno y compresas frías por el cuerpo.

-"¿Qué hago Yoyó?"-

**—oO0Oo—**

Tomoyo se removió en lo que supuso era su cama, aunque le era indescifrable el constante «bip, bip, bip» que escuchaba no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando.

En un intento de moverse nuevamente el dolor en todo el cuerpo le hizo volverse a dejar caer, con una mano sosteniéndose la cabeza, la cual parecía querer explotar a causa de las fuertes punzadas en la frente.

Abrió los ojos gruñendo un poco y se dio por enterada de que tenía conectado un suero en el brazo, cosa que le impedía moverse con libertad. Asimismo una mascara de oxigeno le proporcionaba el gas vital.

Asustada y empezando a recordar lo que le había pasado se volvió a levantar estrepitosamente de la cama, se quito la mascara de un tirón, causando que la bolsa de suero cayera al suelo llamando la atención de las personas fuera de la habitación.

-"¡Yoyó!"-la voz de Rika la tranquilizó un poco. –"¿Qué trata de hacer señorita?"-la reprendió de inmediato para después empujarla nuevamente a la cama, mientras, una enfermera acomodaba la bolsa del suero y le ponía algodón en el brazo para detener la sangre que le había ocasionado la aguja.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-la fuerte luz de la habitación le lastimaba los ojos, cosa que le impedía abrirlos del todo. También su garganta tan seca como si estuviera a punto de morir de sed, dejó salir una voz extraña, irreconocible para ella misma. Su respiración le era extraña pero aún así se negó a volverse a poner la mascarilla de oxigeno.

-"Principios de neumonía"-le dijo la pelirroja tomando asiento en la cama. –"Tuviste fiebre toda la noche amiga… te pondrás bien dentro de unos días"-le besó la frente para después tirar de uno de sus mechones de pelo. –"Me hubieras dicho que te sentías mal… ¡baka!"-

Tomoyo río un poco pero después pareció recordar lo del albergue tirando casi a Rika de la cama.

-"¿Y el albergue?"-

-"No te preocupes por eso, ya lo tengo casi solucionado, no hubo necesidad de encadenarnos al edificio"-Rika desvió la mirada.

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Pues si, el albergue se salvó gracias al candidato a Senador quien decidió comprarles el lugar a los nuevos dueños y lo regaló a la comunidad"-Tomoyo no entendía como era que su amiga no estaba rebosante de felicidad.

-"¡Gracias al cielo!"-

-"Si, sólo resta firmar algunos papeles y tomar las respectivas fotos para apoyar su campaña, pero ya está todo listo, ningún obaa-san tuvo que dejar el lugar"-

-"Que bueno amiga"-pareció meditar algo y luego añadió. -"¿Cuándo se te ocurrió pedirle ayuda a ese señor?"-

Rika pensó que su amiga, en el estado en el que estaba, no le prestaría mucha atención a los detalles, definitivamente se equivoco.

-"E-etto"-la pelirroja se mordisqueó un poco la uña del dedo índice. –"No fue exactamente mi idea"-Tomoyo ladeo la ceja y aceptó con gusto la pajilla del jugo de manzana.

Después de relajar la garganta y volver a toser un poco siguió esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

-"¿Entonces…?"-

-"Mira, te seré sincera"-suspiró y dejó de morderse la uña. –"En cuanto te dio por desmayarte a la mitad de la manifestación yo tarde un poco en llegar, cuando me acerque a ver lo que estaba pasando vi a un hombre abanicándote"-

-"Ajá"-

-"Pues, me puse a tu lado y estaba a punto de agradecerle todas sus atenciones cuando me di cuenta de quien era"-

Tomoyo rodó los ojos ante la lentitud del relato, tosió nuevamente rompiendo con el silencio y volviendo a esperar.

-"Rika"-

-"Era el hombre de tus dibujos"-

OK. Ya no supo si seguía soñando o eso era realidad… ¿Qué había dicho?

-"¿Cuál hombre?"-

-"El único hombre Yoyó"-su tono de voz era lento, tratando de no darle importancia. Tocando el tema con cuidado.

-"¿Estás segura?"-

-"¡Claro que si! Estaba ahí abanicándote, después te cargó para llevarte a una banca para esperar la ambulancia, en cuanto llegó se fue, pero antes me dio un papel con el número del candidato, quien ya estaba enterado del asunto y me dio todo el apoyo"-

Tomoyo, de no haber estado ya recostada probablemente se hubiera dejado caer de la impresión. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa… ¿Qué había sido eso?

-"No es posible"-

-"Yo tenia la misma cara que tu, hoy por la mañana me entere que el director de campaña de ese candidato es él"-

Tomoyo le quiso adjudicar a su enfermedad el mareo y las ganas de vomitar. Odiaba que todavía sintiera esa presión en el estomago al recordarlo. ¡Malditas fueran las mariposas!

Rika estuvo a punto de añadir algo pero la habitación fue invadida por Sonomi y sus cuatro guardaespaldas.

-"¡¡¡Hija!!!"-

El abrazo asfixiante de su madre no le quito de la cabeza lo que acaba de platicar con Rika. Eso era imposible, él no parecía ser de la clase de personas que dedicaban un poco de tiempo para evitar que un albergue fuera demolido.

Rika se disculpó para dejarlas solas.

Sabiendo que lo que le acababa de decir la dejaría pensando demasiado tiempo, ya la visitaría en la tarde. Ella también necesitaba pensar, no había duda de que las personas podían cambiar si así lo deseaban. Pero… ¿él había cambiado?

Abandonó el hospital recibiendo el incesante sol del medio día.

**—oO0Oo—**

-"¡Muy buena idea lo del albergue Touya-san!"-

Touya sonrió levemente mientras removía el sushi de su plato.

-"Eso nos ha hecho subir mucho en las encuestas"-Tsaske Shuuji candidato a la Senaduría comía alegremente sintiendo que el puesto ya era suyo. –"¿Estás bien?"-Touya asintió y trató de continuar con la conversación.

-"Todo está listo, sólo nos queda esperar los resultados de pasado mañana, pero las posibilidades de ganar son altas"-

-"Ganaremos"-contestó el candidato completamente convencido. –"Por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo la boda de tu hermana?"-

-"Bien, llovió toda la tarde, pero creo que ella ni cuenta se dio"-ambos rieron ante el comentario. –"En tres días parte a Hong Kong, su esposo tiene un trabajo allá"-

-"Bueno eso forma parte de la vida de casados. ¿Alguna vez has querido formar una familia?"-los profundos ojos negros del candidato lo examinaron. Siempre había pensado que el joven frente a él era excepcional, incluso de haberlo conocido antes no hubiera dudado en hacerlo el director de su campaña, pero, sentía que era muy reservado, incluso con él mismo.

-"Si, como todos, pero nunca ha sido una prioridad para mi"-Touya se sintió incómodo con la pregunta pero sabía que era descortés no contestarla.

-"Tienes toda la razón, aún eres joven, pero siempre hace falta, cuando menos te das cuenta estás solo"-

Touya supo que el hombre frente suyo sonrió para quitarle seriedad a su comentario y dejarlo como una simple opinión, pero él sabia que estaba dirigido completamente hacia su persona.

La comida continuó sin más comentarios del tipo. Siguieron hablando de planes y cómo es que Touya tendría asegurado trabajo por muchos años más.

Unas horas después Touya salió del restaurante para dejar al candidato en una reunión que tendría en pocos minutos con otras personas, según entendió era con los antiguos dueños del albergue a quienes había conectado con unos socios suyos. Un negocio más que millonario supuso. Condominios de primera clase y cosas así…

Una vez frente al volante y con todo el tráfico para pensar, para su desgracia, volvió a pensar en ella. ¡No podía creer que estaba preocupado! Desde hacía veinticinco horas aproximadamente la ansiedad lo perseguía a todos lados, estaba distraído, de verdad preocupado.

Pero estar preocupado no era exagerado si consideramos que Tomoyo (según su corta experiencia) es una persona con muy mala suerte. Un imán para los problemas e infortunios.

Él ni siquiera había resentido haber estado bajo la lluvia tanto tiempo y ella, desmayada y con fiebre… a esa niña probablemente le faltaran vitaminas, eso o tenia serios problemas con su sistema inmunológico, algo de aceite de hígado de bacalao cuando niña hubiera sido suficiente para eso.

Frenó repentinamente regalándole algunos improperios al de enfrente por eso y continuó en cuanto el semáforo cambio a verde.

Y para colmo de todos sus colmos a Yukito se le ocurría querer cenar con él. La idea lo distraería un poco, pero no se podía negar el hecho de que ver a su amigo de toda la vida, le hacia recordar que, precisamente lo conocía de toda la vida y su comportamiento extraño no pasaría desapercibido por mucho tiempo.

Ya había tenido que silenciar sus preguntas sobre lo que había pasado en la boda de Sakura, para verse toda una noche siendo bombardeado con comentarios.

Si Yukito había adquirido algún hábito con esa carrera, era el de la información, y sin duda alguna estaba que se moría de curiosidad por saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que tenia a su amigo fuera de este mundo.

Condujo con la lentitud del tráfico de la hora en que todos regresan a casa del trabajo. Yukito vivía a veinte minutos del centro de Tokio, en una zona residencial. Su "casita" como él la llamaba era una residencia de dos pisos barrocamente amueblada y de blancos inmaculados por todas partes.

Llegar ahí nunca era fácil, en realidad en vez de los veinte minutos habituales se tardó una hora y varios minutos más en estacionarse en el garaje de su amigo.

Yukito ya lo esperaba y abrió la puerta al verlo caminar hacia ella. A pesar de lo espacioso del lugar Yukito nunca había necesitado de servidumbre, no sabia cómo era que se daba tiempo para mantenerla tan limpia y al mismo tiempo trabajar tanto. Probablemente le escondía algún trastorno obsesivo compulsivo…

-"¡Touya!"-le saludó amistosamente como siempre, cerrando los ojos al sonreír detrás de sus gafas.

-"¿Qué hay Yuki?"-

Caminaron lentamente, Touya conocía esa casa como la suya propia. Desde pequeños Yukito había soñado con tener una casa así, y con todo el trabajo y la pequeña herencia que le dejaron sus padres al morir se forjó su sueño.

Touya quiso ignorar la mirada examinadora de su amigo, como siempre trataba de leer su mente a través de sus gestos, como si una ligera curvatura en la ceja o el ceño irremediablemente fruncido le dijeran todo lo que quería saber.

Entraron al salón y sin necesidad de preguntar un trago de whisky estuvo en la mano de ambos mientras se sentaban en los fríos sofás.

Yukito, además de la lectura de mentes y el don innato para la actuación, era un parlanchín irremediable. Así que el moreno no se tuvo que preocupar en lo absoluto por silencios incómodos…

Entre el relato del cierre de la campaña, la boda de Sakura, el perro que Yukito quería adoptar y hasta los problemas que tuvo en la lavandería la noche llegó tan rápidamente que Touya no se percató del movimiento del tiempo hasta que su amigo se desperezó en el sofá.

-"Es tiempo de cenar…"-se levantó de un grácil salto y se encaminó a la cocina.

-"¿Te ayudo?"-la pregunta no tuvo respuesta, lo siguió hasta que ambos se hallaron metiendo las enormes cantidades de comida al microondas para calentarlas un poco. Era cierto, además de todas sus cualidades Yukito era un excelente cocinero.

Decidieron tenderse en el suelo del salón, sobre cojines y sin ninguna norma de etiqueta, Touya de verdad se estaba distrayendo escuchando los relatos graciosos de la casa de campaña inundada por una fuga en el baño.

Comieron hasta estar saciados y mas allá, de hecho seguían haciéndolo, Yukito siempre comiendo como si fueran diez personas a punto de morir de inanición… Mientras la carcajada del chiste anterior se mantenía el chico de gafas se puso repentinamente serio y miró a su interlocutor profundamente.

-"¿Qué rayos te pasa?"-Touya arrugó la frente aunque después de unos segundos de duda entendió a qué se refería. –"¿Estas enamorado o que?"-

Touya se felicitó mentalmente al haber logrado pasar el sorbo sin escupirlo por lo repentino de la pregunta. Aunque, a decir verdad, se la esperaba.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se mostró serio mirando directamente a su amigo pero sin dejar de picar los fideos con los palillos, como sino le diera importancia a lo que le decía.

-"Ya estás borracho"-dijo después de un rato, afirmando.

-"Es en serio Touya Kinomoto, todavía no ha corrido mucho alcohol por mis venas como para alucinar de esa manera, pero creo que algo te sucede…"-levantó los palillos en señal de afirmación. –"Ya tiene tiempo que te veo mas serio que lo de costumbre, pensativo… no me digas que te la vives suspirando en los rincones por alguna mujercita desconocida"-se burló. –"Dime, ¿Quién es la afortunada?"-

Touya volvió a rodar los ojos.

-"No estoy enamorado"-no supo interpretar la presión en su estomago al decir esas palabras, pero… ¿no lo estaba o si? ¡Si Tomoyo era una desconocida! ¡No te enamoras de gente que no conoces…!

-"A mi no me engañas, sino es amor probablemente te estés drogando o algo por el estilo. Está bien que no te haya visto mucho últimamente, pero desde tu episodio de _I´m singing in the rain _de la boda de Sakura-chan has estado evadiendo mis preguntas, sino hay nada que esconder escúpelo"-

Touya quiso volver a rodar los ojos y cambiar de tema, hablar del nuevo convertible que quería comprar, de las votaciones o cualquier cosa a la que tuviera respuestas… No _precisamente _de lo que ni siquiera él estaba seguro.

-"No es nada Yukito, deja de ver tantas series de detectives por favor, te hacen paranoico, ya te dije que el día de la boda de Sakura ayude a la tía Sonomi a buscar a su hija en la lluvia, no me tomé de ningún poste y bailé…"-eso no era completamente mentira, hay que admitirlo.

-"Ajá. Por cierto, yo nunca conocí a la hija de Sonomi…"-levantó la ceja al notar que su amigo esquivaba su mirada por una fracción de segundo. ¡Se sorprendía a sí mismo! ¡Lo conocía demasiado bien! Era momento de echarle limón a la herida. –"¿Cómo dices que se llama?"-

-"Tomoyo"-

-"Lindo nombre"-Touya se río en su mente, si supiera que si la conocía, que de hecho la habían llamado _la loca del gato. _Que el motivo de sus burlas era ahora, aunque contra su propia voluntad, el motivo de su confusión.

-"Si"-

-"Es la chica que se escapo cuando salió de la escuela ¿no?, la que toda la familia de tu madre odia"-Touya asintió y agradeció que la conversación se estuviera desviando de la pregunta original, hablar de ella no era un problema mientras no preguntara cómo era su relación.

-"¿Y qué edad tiene?"-continuó el chico de gafas, midiendo las reacciones de su amigo.

-"Mas o menos la de Sakura creo, no será mucho mayor"-

Yukito se mordió la lengua para no reírse, probablemente por eso su amigo estaba tan consternado, enamorado de su prima, quien además era varios años menor que él. Lo compadecía, de verdad.

-"Ah"-soltó después de sus cavilaciones. –"¿Y cómo es?"-Touya dejó de jugar con los palillos sobre los fideos fríos y se quedó helado unos segundos.

-"Bonita a su manera, no se parece en lo absoluto a Sonomi, es…"-y no supo que mas decir. Carraspeo ante su idiotez, le había dado todo lo que Yukito necesitaba para gritar a todo pulmón que estaba enamorado.

-"Vaya"-silbó graciosamente. –"Si que me da mucha pena tu caso, estás perdidamente enamorado"-Touya soltó un gruñido amenazador, pero ni siquiera eso amedrentó al de gafas.

-"¡Cállate!"-

Yukito se rió por lo bajo durante un tiempo para después cambiar el tema de conversación, era cruel, pero no tanto…

Cuando Touya salió de la casa de su amigo el reloj del salón marcaba la media noche. Aunque la idea de quedarse a dormir ahí y ahorrarse el viaje era tentadora prefirió regresar a su casa lo más pronto posible.

Hay momentos en la vida que todas las personas a nuestro alrededor se dan cuenta de cosas que por nuestro propio ojo resultan imposibles. De la clase de cosas que Yukito era un experto en darse cuenta, pero… ¡él no estaba enamorado!

¡Eso era más que imposible!

Tomoyo era linda, no tenia ya fuerza para negarlo, podría incluso darse el lujo de admitirse a sí mismo que le gustaba, pero de ahí al amor…

Se golpeó mentalmente por estar distraído mientras manejaba, agradecía que la hora ya no permitiera que algún conductor agrio le tocara el claxon cuando no avanzó en la luz verde.

Llegó a casa más rápido que de costumbre, tuvo que apretar el acelerador para intentar que sus pensamientos se diluyeran con la adrenalina de la velocidad.

En cuanto abrió la puerta y el frío de un departamento solitario lo recibió; las palabras del candidato lo agredieron de frente:

_Cuando menos te das cuenta estás solo…_

¡Nah!

¡Él siempre había estado solo!

Se dejó caer en el sillón sin querer encender la luz, dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo notablemente cansado. Yukito tenia razón algo no andaba bien con él.

Se percató del botón parpadeante de su contestadora.

_Usted tiene dos mensajes. _

Le dijo la voz siempre amable del aparato.

_Onii-chan mañana cenaremos en casa, será algo así como una fiesta de despedida por el viaje, vendrán algunos de los amigos de Tomoeda, empezamos a las seis. Ya le avisé a Yukito-chan, sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta. _

Pulsó el botón para oír el siguiente mensaje. Un largo silencio casi logra que lo borre al considerarlo basura, se detuvo al escuchar una voz desconocida.

_Humm, bueno soy Rika Sasaki, la amiga de Tomoyo. _A Touya se le tensaron todos los músculos se sentó rígidamente y prestó toda la atención. _E-errr, bueno su secretaria me dio su teléfono, sólo llamaba para decirle que está bien. Supuse que querría saberlo. _

Un silencio y luego un «bip» le dijeron que los mensajes habían terminado.

Se volvió a dejar caer en el sillón, una oleada de tranquilidad lo recorrió y sin esperarlo un suspiró se le salió de los labios.

¿Qué-le-estaba-pasando?

Analizó cada silaba durante un tiempo, con la soledad y la oscuridad de su departamento como testigos. Aunque trató de responderse su pregunta Morfeo lo compadeció y le arrulló en sus brazos.

**—oO0Oo—**

_Home, Sweet Home._

Después de un día rodeada de enfermeras gruñonas y comida con sabor a plástico dejarse caer en el diván de su casa fue casi como la gloria.

Tosió resintiendo su garganta. Según el doctor le duraría al menos una semana, el dolor en el pecho casi había desaparecido y ya no hubo necesidad de la mascara de oxigeno después de la tarde.

Momo la recibió restregándose en sus tobillos dándole la sensación de que se había ido de casa casi un siglo.

Se agachó y con mucho esfuerzo puso a su gato panzón sobre sus piernas y lo llenó de mimos durante un tiempo.

Tiempo que su mente aprovechó para traer de vuelta al hombre de ojos como el café. Rika le había contado, obviando el hecho de que es imposible que ella mienta, que él la había ayudado. En todos los sentidos, desde su salud física hasta la de todos los ancianos del albergue.

¡No sabia que pensar!

Lo poco que pudo conocer de él era que encajaba en un perfil completamente opuesto al de buen samaritano. Cabía la posibilidad de que lo estuviera prejuzgando…

Negó con la cabeza fuertemente y se obligó a depositar a su gato en el suelo las piernas se le estaban entumeciendo. Decidió que lo mejor era tratar de no pensar en él, así que optó por alimentar a su mascota pensando en lo delicioso del _caviar del mediterráneo. _

El sonido del abrelatas, y cualquier cosa que distrajera la parte de su mente que le suplicaba analizar el comportamiento de su _primo, _parecía la mejor opción a esas alturas.

Cansada como estaba y con el antebrazo adolorido por los piquetes del suero se dirigió inmediatamente después a la cama. Trayendo consigo el teléfono ya que su Madre había concedido que se quedara sola con la única condición de que le llamara una vez en cama.

La tos le recordó las medicinas y regresó unos cuantos pasos para rebuscarlas en su bolsa de mimbre. Memorizó los colores de las pastillas y la hora de cada dosis y volvió a andar hacia su habitación.

Su edredón de noche estrellada le invitó a sumergirse en él después de ponerse una camiseta vieja y unos pans descoloridos. Se jaló otra manta para aliviar el escalofrío que sentía por todo el cuerpo y se dispuso a telefonear a su progenitora.

Marcó el número de su Madre sin pensarlo pero la voz desconocida de su secretaria le dijo que había tenido que salir de urgencia pero se comunicaría de ella en cuanto pudiera.

Colgó decepcionada, esperaba que una charla con su Madre, de al menos unos minutos la distraería de ella misma.

Alargó la mano para apagar la lámpara dejando que una oscuridad completa reinara en su cuarto. Se levantó las cobijas por encima de la cabeza y se hizo un ovillo en sí misma, presionando las rodillas contra su pecho y abrazándolas fuertemente.

Sintió el peso de Momo al moverse hasta quedar recostado cerca de sus pies y cerró los ojos ordenándose dormir.

Inquieta y sin un atisbo de sueño se giró a la izquierda, soltando las piernas y adoptando otra pose para dormir. En realidad probó con cada uno de sus flancos como quince veces, pero se sentía incomoda, fuera de sí. Tan cansada que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Maldijo por lo bajo la tos que tampoco ayudaba a su tranquilidad, se abochorno, pateó las cobijas y hasta el pobre Momo se ofendió, decidiendo que el suelo era mejor que su ama y sus patadas.

Gruñó y estuvo a punto de golpear las almohadas de frustración. No supo cómo, ni después de cuanto tiempo, pero se quedó dormida… o al menos eso pensó, porque el sueño que estaba teniendo era en realidad muy vívido.

Un sueño raro con rupturas de tiempo, espacio y lógica la dejaron a ella en un campo corriendo tras alguien, cosa típica en realidad. Un alguien inalcanzable y sordo a toda suplica.

El sueño se transformó y supo que la que huía ahora era ella, con esa sensación de ser perseguida por algo que le haría daño. Nuevamente la angustiosa sensación de perdida y después un rostro.

Rostro que la dejo helada, incluso en el mismo sueño, era Touya. No supo cómo es que al pensar (o decir) su nombre éste desapareció para dejarle un campo lleno de flores de cerezo cayendo desde el cielo.

Otra ruptura de lógica la traslado al albergue que había sido salvado el día anterior para volvérselo a encontrar, no con su traje elegante de siempre, sino con unos simples jeans malgastados ayudando a uno de los ancianos a dar su paseo matinal.

En cuanto el Touya del sueño se percató de su presencia le sonrió se acercó a ella y sin mas temor la abrazó para fundirse en un beso. Incluso en el sueño el beso era maravilloso.

Alterada por lo raro del suceso se sintió observada por todos los ancianos del lugar y poco a poco todos cambiaron de rostros tomando el de Touya, dos docenas de personas con el mismo rostro la miraban y se acercaban a ella asustándola. Con miedo levantó la vista para cerciorarse del Touya que la había besado pero éste había envejecido en cuestión de segundos siendo ahora un viejito feo que asemejaba a algún brujo maligno. En el momento en el que el anciano Touya y todos los demás la arrinconaban se levantó estrepitosamente de la cama tratando de controlar su respiración.

Ayudando con su hiperventilación un ataque de tos la hizo levantarse de la cama para tomar un poco de agua y pasar el mal rato. Asustada y confundida pegó un grito en cuanto el teléfono sonó.

_Tranquilízate_. Se ordenó mentalmente.

Trató de controlar su respiración antes de atender la llamada.

-"Moshi, moshi"-

-"Hija…"-la voz de su Madre sonaba aliviada, como si fuera un milagro que estuviera con vida. –"¿Cómo estas?"-

La conversación con su progenitora la distrajo un poco del extraño sueño que había tenido. Se rió del tono de voz en el que hablaba, en susurros, como si en cuanto alguien descubriera lo que estaba haciendo la fuera a castigar. Tratando de darle tiempo a pesar de lo ocupada que estaba. De vez en cuando la dejó esperando en la línea, pero aún así habló con ella más de una hora.

Las trivialidades divertidas de siempre.

Su corazón pegó un brinco cuando empezaron a hablar de la boda de Sakura.

-"¡Se veía encantadora! Esa niña es igualita a Nadeshiko… ¡como un ángel!"-Tomoyo sintió una gota escurrírsele en la nuca, ya se imaginaba sus ojos iluminados de la emoción. –"Lo malo es que parte a China en unos días"-su tono pasó drásticamente a uno triste, casi inconsolable.

Tomoyo también sintió pena, a kilómetros de distancia se veía que Sakura era una persona bondadosa y más allá.

-"De hecho"-continuo hablando Sonomi. –"Nos invito a su fiesta de despedida esta noche. Ya me disculpe con ella por no poder ir y no le di muchas esperanzas de que fueras, le conté lo de la neumonía…"-

-"Ah"-

Tomoyo sintió esa acostumbrada presión en el estomago. Y es que pensar en Sakura la hacia trasladarse inmediatamente a su hermano de ojos negros.

-"¿Quieres ir pequeña?"-Sonomi interpreto su silencio como contrariedad. –"Sakura me dio su dirección, dijo que para que no te sintieran incomoda podías invitar a algunos amigos, ese chico de gafas que te visitó en el hospital es muy guapo, además se ve que le gustas"-

A pesar de estar hablando por teléfono Tomoyo sintió el rubor atacarle las mejillas. Lo que le recordó la mirada preocupada de Eriol quien a la mitad de la tarde llegó con más rosas de las que ella pudo contar.

-"Ve un rato al menos, te distraes un poco…"-Sonomi cortó la idea. –"¿O te sientes mal todavía? Si es así puedo ir y pasar la noche contigo…"-

-"No Mamá, no es eso… de hecho tengo ganas de ver a Sakura de nuevo, es una niña muy linda. Pero… E-etto…"-se mordió el labio para no decir que si era la fiesta de despedida de Sakura lo mas probablemente es que su hermano estuviera ahí con ella.

-"Si lo que te preocupa es ese cabeza dura de Touya, Sakura me dijo que no iría, algo del trabajo ese en que anda. ¿No será narcotraficante?..."-Tomoyo se perdió entre la palabrería de su Madre y sus teorías de que era un drogadicto malviviente. Si Touya no iba, no había ningún motivo por el cual faltar.

-"Hablaré con Rika para ver si me acompaña"-Sonomi soltó un gritito de alegría.

-"Llamaré a Sakura para avisarle que vas a ir, vete muy abrigada y por favor no olvides las medicinas, no quiero que recaigas hija… deberías alimentarte mejor…"-

Después de quince minutos más de ruegos sobre irse a vivir con ella Tomoyo dejó caer el teléfono con un suspiro.

A pesar de lo contrariada que estaba y la tos que no la dejaba ni desayunar en paz se sentía bien. A lo mejor las medicinas que estaba tomando tenían algún efecto de felicidad porque sonrió abiertamente. ¿Hacía cuanto que no lo hacia?

**—oO0Oo—**

La hora del desayuno quedó olvidada al igual que la hora de la comida y sino se daba prisa probablemente la cena y todo lo demás.

Pulir los últimos detalles para esperar que el triunfo fuera del candidato Tsaske lo tenían tan ocupado que hasta había telefoneado a Sakura para decirle que probablemente no fuera a su casa esa noche.

Después de que la voz de perro atropellado de Sakura le dijera que lo entendía y que no estaba molesta se sintió la peor bazofia del mundo. Además, ella sólo iba a estar en el país un par de días. Debía estar con ella.

Frustrado porque el reloj avanzaba más rápido de lo normal y la torre de pendientes, que se había estado arrastrando desde que decidió hacerle de "alma bondadosa" y cancelar todas sus citas para salvar el albergue, no disminuía en lo absoluto.

Maldijo por lo bajo y siguió revisando papeles y firmando. Así, una y otra y otra y otra vez. Revisando, firmando, revisando, firmando…

Juraría que la tinta de su pluma se iba terminar pronto. Hasta la muñeca le dolía.

Su secretaria entro con media docena de carpetas mas y Touya casi siente la necesidad de asfixiarla ahí mismo.

-"Hay que revisar estas facturas Kinomoto-san, el contador dijo que no todas eran deducibles…"-

Touya gruñó y le señaló una de las partes vacías de su escritorio para que los dejara antes de volverse a ir.

De saber que una millonada de papeles le iba a estropear la fiesta no hubiera ido a cenar con Yukito la noche anterior.

Se revolvió el cabello abochornado y continuó con su monótona tarea.

¿Por qué el día no tenia algo así como cincuenta horas?

Miró el reloj y se sintió mas frustrado todavía, la fiesta de despedida de su hermana comenzaría en dos horas. Calculó mentalmente la cantidad de firmas por minuto que tendría que hacer para poder vaciar su escritorio para entonces.

Las ganas de asfixiar a su secretaria fueron sustituidas por ganas de aventarla por la ventana cuando la vio volver a su oficina con más carpetas.

-"Debe autorizar la nómina"-

Gruñó nuevamente pero eso no lo ayudaría a firmar a más velocidad, miró nuevamente el reloj y se percato que diez valiosos minutos ya habían transcurrido entre sus furias internas. Se reprendió mentalmente y continuó con su fastidiosa labor.

Revisar y firmar…

**—oO0Oo—**

Sakura recibió con una enorme sonrisa a cuanta persona tocara a su puerta.

Nadie se dio permiso de faltar al saber que la linda Sakura partiría lejos en unos días para no volverla a ver en un tiempo. Ni siquiera el viaje de mas o menos una hora en tren logró detenerlos.

La gente llegó con regalos, algunos disculpándose por no haber ido a la boda. Otros gastándole bromas como siempre, o simplemente con un abrazo para rememorar viejos tiempos.

Tomoyo tocó el timbre un poco nerviosa. Eriol le sonrió para darle fuerzas y logró apretar el botón lo suficiente para que alguien abriera la puerta.

-"¡¡Tomoyo-chan!!"-Sakura la rodeó con sus brazos al verla. Aunque después se puso rígida y se sonrojo. –"¿Si te puedo llamar así verdad?"-

-"¡Claro!"-

Sakura se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y al joven que la acompañaba.

-"¡Oigan todos!"-gritó Sakura en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada. –"¡Ella es mi prima Tomoyo y…!"-sus mejillas se arrebolaron al darse cuenta de su falta de cortesía con el amigo de Tomoyo.

-"Eriol…"-completó él sonriendo.

-"… y Eriol"-repitió Sakura y les dio un leve recorrido por la casa dejándolos charlando con algunos en un sillón.

Yukito casi se cae de espaldas y escupe el whisky al mismo tiempo.

¡¿Ella era Tomoyo?!

¡La del gato!

Sonrió nuevamente y rezó para que el trabajo de Touya fuera tanto que no pudiera llegar hasta que la chica se fuera. Verla acompañada no le haría sentirse mejor…

Eso se estaba enredando mucho, y vaya que le gustaría saber qué rayos estaba pasando. No debería haber tantos conflictos si hasta él se pudo dar cuenta que ella miraba a Touya con ojos de corderito muerto.

La analizó desde lejos.

La niña era bonita, a su manera –justo como Touya había dicho-. No se le podía siquiera comparar con la elegancia y arrogancia (eso no se puede negar) de Kaho. Pero…

La escuchó reír y cuando se giró se pudo percatar del extrañó brillo de sus ojos. Definitivamente esa niña era como una muñequita de porcelana de ojos amatistas.

Bebió todo el whisky de un trago y caminó para anexarse a una plática. Lo mejor sería vigilar su comportamiento, y en caso de que su amigo llegara vigilar el suyo.

Tomoyo dejó de sentirse rígida y hasta se pudo reír de las ocurrencias de un joven llamado Takashi Yamasaki. Era tan gracioso que probablemente se llevaría bien con Rika.

Había sido una pena que su mejor amiga no la pudiera acompañar. Y que a cambio le mandara a Eriol con todo y auto a la puerta de su casa. Cosa, que para ser sincera, la había puesto de mejor humor.

Y más porque al parecer Eriol se había rendido y retirado como buen perdedor. Regresando a su querido amigo, dejando de lado ese intento de conquista.

El ambiente era ameno y cálido. Todos reían, recordando la infancia o la adolescencia entre ponche y botana.

Hasta Eriol que no conocía absolutamente a nadie entabló una conversación sobre experiencias sobrenaturales con una chica llamada Naoko.

-"Se me pusieron lo pelos de punta cuando oí voces"-relataba la joven con un tono escalofriante.

Sakura se estremeció en su lugar siendo abrazada inmediatamente por su joven esposo. Todo era tan perfecto que parecía irreal. Como un sueño de felicidad.

Después de unas horas el timbre sonó y el conjuro de felicidad se fue al drenaje al verlo. El sueño era pesadilla repentinamente.

Los ojos cafés cansados de Touya recorrieron la casa de su hermana con rapidez. Notando la cantidad de caras conocidas, pero al mismo tiempo, diferentes que ahí había.

-"¡¡Onii-chan!!"-gritó Sakura rebosante de alegría.

-"Monstruo"-le dijo como saludo.

En cuanto el mayor de los Kinomoto llegó varias personas se pusieron de pie para ir a su encuentro y saludarlo.

Tomoyo se puso rígida, como si la hubiera sustituido por una estatua de sí misma. Tanto fue que Eriol se percató de su incomodidad de inmediato. Se acercó a ella y le susurro un: ¿estás bien?

Mismo que no tuvo respuesta porque Tomoyo estaba paralizada. Era una muerta que respiraba, y parpadeaba, pero nada más. Eriol siguió la mirada de la chica hasta darse cuenta que miraba fijamente al hombre que acababa de llegar.

Con los ojos como platos, y con la respiración acelerada. Notó el sonrojo en ambas mejillas como si fueran faroles y empezó a preocuparse. ¿Tendría fiebre nuevamente?

-"Tomoyo"-le llamó mas fuerte, con la esperanza de que así lograra reaccionar.

Su infructuoso intento siguió de una leve sacudida, pero nada. Era como si alguien la hubiera hipnotizado ahí.

Todo en la habitación comenzó a girar en un vórtice desconocido. En cuanto lo vio sintió que el tiempo se había detenido, había dejado de respirar y hasta pensó que su corazón había parado de latir.

Ya no había nadie ahí. Como si con el hecho de que Touya llegara a la casa la gente se hubiera esfumado de repente. Sólo estaba ella y él.

Nada más.

El latido insistente de su corazón, como un tambor desbocado que le oprimía el pecho. Se quedó helada, paralizada…

No podía hacer nada más que verlo. Como les sonreía a sus viejos amigos, como le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros a Sakura al caminar.

Como su boca se había movido ligeramente mientras hablaba, y como, por último le clavaba la mirada a ella. Demostrando en sus ojos tanta sorpresa que Tomoyo volvió a sentir el revoloteo de las mariposas en su interior. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica pareció sacudirle el cuerpo en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la de él.

-"¿Tomoyo?"-esa voz… era conocida.

Eriol la volvió a sacudir, haciendo que el contacto visual entre ellos se rompiera.

-"¿Estás bien?"-

Tomoyo lo miró, hasta había olvidado que su amigo la estaba acompañando. Logró algo como un movimiento afirmativo para tranquilizarlo.

El ambiente se sintió pesado repentinamente. Nadie parecía notar a que se debía exactamente esa extraña sensación de incomodidad.

Sakura, ajena al juego de miradas de su hermano y su casi recién conocida prima continuó platicando sin problemas, llenando su vaso de ponche una y otra vez.

Yukito, quien fue el único de los invitados que notó ambas miradas interceptó a Touya, sacándolo del camino, que parecía dirigirlo directamente a Tomoyo y al hombre que la acompañaba.

-"No hagas tonterías"-le dijo al momento que lo empujaba hacia la cocina para alejarlo del campo visual de la amatista.

Touya estaba en una especie de limbo mental. Después de meterle el _turbo _a sus manos para firmar a velocidad de rayo, condujo como un poseso por las atestadas calles de Tokio para poder llegar a la fiesta de su hermana, sabiendo que a pesar de su cansancio tenía que hacerlo.

En cuanto dejó sus zapatos reconoció a muchos de los chicos que habían ido a la escuela con Sakura. Probablemente de no estar Yukito ahí, se aburriría un poco.

Ya empezaba a buscar con la mirada a su parlanchín amigo cuando Sakura le susurró algo.

-"Adivina quien vino"-Touya le propinó una mirada de quien no quería jugar a las adivinanzas. –"La hija de Sonomi… Tomoyo-chan"-y antes de que Sakura pudiera terminar de decir su nombre la vio. Probablemente con la misma cara de sorpresa e incredulidad que ella tenia al verlo.

Sentada en el sillón que él mismo había ayudado a cargar el día de la mudanza de su hermana. Con los ojos desorbitados y la cara un poco mas pálida de lo normal.

A pesar de que intentó sonreírle su cara se torció en una mueca distante de una sonrisa, más bien parecía una muestra de dolor o sufrimiento. Cosa que era muy diferente a lo que en realidad sentía al verla. Bien se podía decir que era una mezcla entre felicidad y alivio, así como dolor de estómago. ¿Eso era buena señal no?

Saludando lo mas educadamente que pudo trató de librarse de la barricada que le impedía caminar.

Justo cuando el último apretón de manos lo dejó libre para dirigirse hacia ella y decirle cualquier cosa, Yukito apareció con el semblante mas serio que de costumbre para llevarlo a rastras hasta la cocina.

Sin poder más que lamentar que su amigo hubiera cortado el contacto visual con la chica de ojos amatistas se quejó de sus empujones.

-"No armes escándalos, no se te olvide que es la fiesta de Sakura-chan"-Touya frunció el ceño ajeno al hilo de la conversación.

-"¿Escándalos? ¿De qué rayos hablas Yukito?"-

El interpelado hizo un ademán con la cabeza para señalar hacia fuera.

-"Ah"-

-"No te voy a preguntar la razón por la cual no me dijiste que la chica del gato es también tu prima, pero no armes escenitas aquí, además viene con ese hombre de cabello azul…"-

Touya ni siquiera había notado que Tomoyo venia con alguien.

De pronto, como si alguien le hubiera metido un pellizco, o una buena patada en la espinilla algo dentro lo recorrió. No quiso nombrar a ese sentimiento celos, porque los celos se sienten por alguien de importancia, no por alguien a quien se trata de olvidar cada momento que se piensa en ella.

Yukito leyó en un su mente turbación, las cejas contraídas, el ceño marcado y la mirada entrecerrada como si pensara profundamente en algo.

-"¿Me piensas secuestrar en la cocina toda la noche?"-dijo después de casi una eternidad. –"No voy a golpear a nadie Yukito, además si casi me luxo la muñeca firmando, es justo que al menos tome algo ¿no?"-

Yukito supo de inmediato que la cara seria y más bien despreocupada era como una fachada mal puesta.

-"Nunca has sido bueno mintiendo"-reconoció el de gafas.

-"Ni tu como psicólogo"-

Se hizo un silencio de varios minutos antes de que Sakura irrumpiera en la habitación con las mejillas como ciruelas.

-"¡¡Onii-channn!!"-gritó arrastrando la última silaba mas de lo necesario.

Yukito y Touya pensaron al mismo tiempo que ese ponche probablemente tenia más alcohol del que la pequeña Sakura podía soportar.

-"No grites monstruo"-

Sakura no le gritó la respuesta de siempre de: _No soy un monstruo… _En vez de eso lo tomó del brazo antes de que éste pudiera replicar y lo sacó de la cocina.

Yukito les pisó los talones a los hermanos, solo por si acaso, necesitaba estar pendiente de su amigo.

-"¿Sakura?"-Shaoran supo de inmediato que su esposa ya estaba empezando a sentir los estragos del alcohol. Se asustó un poco al verla jalando con toda su fuerza a su hermano hacia el sofá donde estaba su prima. Quien tenía una mirada perdida e incomoda. Probablemente estaba buscando una excusa para irse del lugar. No entendía muy bien… si parecía que se la estaba pasando de maravilla.

Vio como su esposa con las mejillas como granas le decía algunas palabras al oído a Tomoyo y después casi le empujaba a Touya encima a la pobre de la chica.

Shaoran supo que era el momento de evitarle más vergüenzas a su esposa. Se encaminó con velocidad a su lado y la tomó de la cintura.

-"Es momento de sentarnos cariño"-le dijo mientras la jalaba hasta recostarla en el sillón. Sakura protesto mientras pudo pero fue cuestión de minutos antes de que su cabeza ladeara y se quedara dormida.

Todos rieron ante la escena, así era siempre con la pequeña Kinomoto, un poco de alcohol bastaba para dejarla profundamente dormida.

Shaoran soltó una ligera carcajada como señal de que la fiesta continuaba y todos siguieron su ejemplo.

Nadie parecía prestarle atención a uno de los rincones de la sala donde Tomoyo pedía a gritos que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara con todo y zapatos.

Eriol le había dicho algunas cosas que no pudo asimilar, se levantó de su lado y en eso estaba… tratando de recordar (o descifrar) qué era lo que le había dicho cuando vio a Sakura acercarse a ella arrastrando a Touya.

Puso en duda la fuerza que el mayor mostraba a simple vista al ver la facilidad con la que Sakura lo dirigía hacia ella.

Un segundo…

¡Lo traía hacia ella!

Bien, los deseos de que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara se incrementaron segundo a segundo. Suplicó a cualquier cosa, dios, ente maligno, lo que fuera que tuviera la fuerza para desaparecerla de ahí con un simple «puff».

Sus ruegos al rey del inframundo para que tomara su alma a cambio de ese diminuto favor empezaban a ser tentadores cuando Sakura se le acercó hasta susurrarle al oído: _¿O no es guapooo?_ Con el típico arrastre de las silabas de las personas con exceso de alcohol.

Tomoyo se tuvo que recordar respirar cuando sus ojos viajaron por el cuerpo que estaba enfrente de ella. Le quiso decir a su prima que ese hombre que estaba parado ahí no era guapo, era i_ncreíblemente _guapo, pero su cerebro no pudo llevar a cabo ninguna conexión entre neuronas, simplemente se quedó pasmada.

El esposo de Sakura intervino en la escena para llevarla a sentarse del otro lado del lugar haciendo que todos rieran con júbilo.

_¡Yupi!_

Pensó Tomoyo, eso era para celebrarse. Justamente la única persona en ese mundo tan amplio que no quería ver, era precisamente la persona que estaba parada frente a ella. La persona de la que día a día trataba de olvidar, la persona que se ordenaba no amar, la persona… Sí, era un hecho, alguien en los cielos no la quería en lo absoluto. Si tan sólo eso hubiera pasada hacía unos meses probablemente ya se hubiera desmayado de la felicidad.

La tos incomoda de un chico de gafas, a quien por cierto no había visto, le resultó algo así como un pellizco para volver a la vida.

Recordó que Eriol le había dicho que debían irse, que probablemente todavía no estaba en condiciones de esforzarse. Que iría por el auto y que la esperaba afuera en quince minutos.

Como la noción del tiempo la había abandonado desde que lo vio entrar por esa puerta quiso suponer que los quince minutos ya habían transcurrido.

Se giró para buscar su bolsa y se puso de pie. Haciendo con eso que los dos hombres parados frente a ella retrocedieran. Al estar tan cerca de Touya pudo percibir su aroma, tan delicioso que resultaba casi prohibido. Un flash back del sueño de la noche anterior le hizo sacudir la cabeza rápidamente, no podía ponerse a pensar en besos en ese momento.

En cuanto tuvo el valor suficiente para mirar hacia arriba notó la mirada insistente del chico de gafas para con Touya, como tratando de ayudarlo con algo.

Nadie dijo nada cuando decidió hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y les pasó a lado, dirigiéndose a Shaoran para despedirse con unas cuantas palabras.

En cuanto la vio salir Touya pudo despertar de su letargo. Era como si el hecho de tenerla a menos de un metro de distancia hubiera aniquilado sus neuronas en un ataque masivo. Podría ponerse a pensar que esa chica de ojos preciosos era toxica.

Yukito le metió un codazo con toda la fuerza que tenia.

-"¿Ahora también eres mudo hermano?"-

Touya lo fulminó con la mirada.

-"Vaya que estás grave"-continuó Yukito. Frunció el ceño y se levantó las gafas reflexivo. –"Pero su mirada es rara, dolida… ¿Qué le hiciste?"-

Touya vanaglorió mentalmente a su amigo. Vaya que tenia la capacidad de leer en los gestos de las personas.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Yukito volvió a susurrar cosas incompresibles.

-"¡Eres completamente baka!"-dijo por fin de una manera coherente y Touya volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada. –"¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve tras ella!"-

Sin esperar a que su mente procesara esas palabras (¿qué le estaba sucediendo? Sus reflejos estaban fallando demasiado últimamente), Yukito lo empujó fuera del departamento.

El viento lo abofeteó severamente en cuanto estuvo en la calle. Volteó para buscar a su amigo pero alcanzó a ver como regresaba a la casa de su hermana. ¡Valiente celestino se había conseguido!

Por reflejo buscó a ambos lados de la calle hasta que pudo ver a una menuda figura, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, justo del otro lado de la acera. Tal vez debería ponerse el abrigo que colgaba de su bolsa…

Su corazón y su «pum, pum» lo acompañaron mientras cruzaba la calle desolada. Al parecer la chica estaba en otro mundo porque no fue consciente de su presencia hasta que estuvo a su lado, e incluso estando parado a su lado lo dudo un poco.

¡Ni siquiera era capaz de sentir el frío de la noche! Estaba ahí parada esperando que Eriol y su coche llegaran. Quiso suponer que los quince minutos y varios más ya habían pasado. Frunció el ceño impaciente.

¡Necesitaba irse!

Se repetiría hasta el cansancio que Touya había sido una ilusión de su mente trastocada, que la escena de hacía unos minutos sólo había sido algo así como un reflejo de sus deseos y nada más.

-"Hola"-

Bien, ahora hasta tenía la capacidad de reproducir su voz en el mismo tono. ¡Vaya que su mente era poderosa!

Giró la cabeza sólo para comprobar que todo eso estaba en su cerebro, voltearía y nuevamente se toparía con su reflejo en lo que era la ventana de un restaurante ya cerrado.

Pero no. ¡Vaya que no!

Giró y su mirada se topó con la figura enorme de Touya a escasos dos pasos de ella. Esperando, obviamente, que le regresara el saludo.

Un grito se atoro en su garganta, abrió los ojos como platos y nuevamente la rigidez la abarcó completamente, dejándola paralizada.

-"La gente normal dice hola, cuando alguien la saluda"-su voz. ¡Tan hermosa y melodiosa! Tan irreal y sensual. Tan…

Se le escapó algo así como un quejido de los labios, nada que pudiera ser interpretado coherentemente.

-"¿Cómo estás?"-

Tal parecía que el chiste no le había parecido gracioso a Tomoyo por lo que trato de cambiar la conversación.

Espero, y espero, pero nada, solo estaba ahí parada, boqueando como pez a punto de quedarse sin vida, sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

Touya supo que ya era mucha incomodidad para una noche.

Buscó la mirada tan hermosa de la joven para poderse ir de ahí. Pero ni eso pudo ver, la escondía con su cabellera.

_¡Hora de la retirada!_

Se dijo y dio un pasó para alejarse de ella, juró haber escuchado otro suspiro pero siguió caminando, cuando ya estaba a unos ocho pasos de ella regresó nuevamente a su lado y para sorpresa de Tomoyo sonreía.

-"¿No se supone que este es el momento en el que me dices que no me vaya?"-Tomoyo levantó la mirada y supo que no había visto algo más hermoso en toda su vida que ese hombre parado frente a ella sonriendo.

-"¿Q-qué?"-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Ya podía hablar! Cosa difícil si se tiene a ese hombre sonriendo como si acabara de sacarse la lotería.

A Touya lo recorrió una oleada de entusiasmo al ver que por fin había sacado una palabra de esa boca de fresa.

-"Si"-contestó completamente seguro de sí mismo, aunque en verdad no fuera así. –"Se supone que antes de que yo me vaya me tienes que decir que no lo haga. Es algo así como una regla"-Tomoyo no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Ya había perdido la razón?

-"Ah"-atinó a decir cuando Touya la miró fijamente esperando que siguiera la conversación. –"Perdón, es que no estoy familiarizada con estas cosas"-¡Una frase completa! ¡Eso era casi un milagro! ¿Dónde estaba el Santo?

Cuando Tomoyo pensó que no había nada más hermoso en el mundo que ese hombre sonriendo, se corrigió mentalmente al oírlo reír. Y sin quererlo en realidad, ella también sonrió.

El claxon de un coche interrumpió su risa, ocasionando que Touya cerrara los puños automáticamente frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo.

-"¡Yoyó!"-la voz de Eriol desde el otro lado de la calle.

-"Eriol"-dijo Tomoyo y de un respingo corrió hacia él.

El joven le abrió la puerta y volvió a poner en marcha el coche antes de que Touya pudiera siquiera despedirse.

Los puños cerrados marcaron con rapidez sus nudillos en blanco a causa de la fuerza. Se repitió a sí mismo que esos no eran celos y caminó de regreso a casa de su hermana.

La fiesta continuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, todos reían y cantaban abrazados mientras grababan un video de despedida para que Sakura lo viera en cuanto se despertara.

Se sentó a lado de su mejor amigo quien al parecer ya le tenía un trago listo y guardó silencio únicamente para torturarlo un poco.

**—oO0Oo—**

Después de que Eriol le explicase cómo había cambiado la llanta de su coche en tiempo record y que esa era la causa de su retraso, el viaje fue silencioso, tanto que probablemente Eriol concluyó que seguía un tanto enferma.

Un dulce beso en la frente y pudo entrar a su departamento, esto claro, con la promesa de que lo llamaría si se sentía enferma, o si se le ofrecía cualquier otra cosa.

La recibió Momo con sus maullidos de muerto de hambre, cosa que significó al menos una distracción por unos minutos.

Después de que Momo terminó con toda su lata de _caviar del mediterráneo,_ y ante la falta de una televisión, no tuvo más que ponerse a repasar palabra por palabra (que no fueron muchas en realidad) su conversación con el hermano mayor de Sakura.

Tratando de analizarlas lo más objetivamente, cosa difícil si se sonrojaba de sólo recordar su sonrisa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No podía una voz tenebrosa y celestial decirle todas y cada una de las respuestas?

Estaba muy confundida, tanto que desearía poder meterse a su mente al menos unos minutos, y comprobar, primero, que lo de la noche que trató de besarla sólo había sido una estupidez y que sus disculpas eran sinceras. Y segundo, descubrir lo que le quería decir con su extraño comportamiento, tanto el de la boda como el de hacía unos momentos.

¿No existía una maquinita misteriosa con la capacidad de leer mentes? Si así fuera, sin duda, ya se habría hecho con dos de esas.

Cansada y con el presentimiento de que la cabeza le dolería pronto si seguía exprimiendo sus neuronas de esa manera, se fue a la cama.

No tardó mucho en dormirse después de tomar todas y cada una de las píldoras para la neumonía con medio vaso de agua.

Un sueño donde ya no había viejitos arrugados queriendo besarla, sino solamente ella sentada en su banca favorita del parque viendo una lluvia de estrellas.

Ya era entrada la madrugada cuando puso los pies dentro de su departamento. Yukito a su lado, por no decir cargándolo, mientras él decía quien sabe que cosas.

Para su desgracia su mejor amigo había decido que sobrio no le daría ninguna clase de información sobre la chica del gato, por lo que un trago de whisky tras otro pronto nublaron su capacidad de razonamiento, así como su habitual reserva al hablar. Por lo que, con una botella y media de licor le contó, hasta con lujo de detalles, todo lo que había sucedido desde la noche que perdió su antiguo empleo, hasta esta noche.

Yukito lo dejó caer en sillón sin ninguna consideración y se sentó en el sofá de una plaza que estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

-"Vaya que me has sorprendido Touya"-dijo con la ligereza de siempre mientras cruzaba las piernas. –"Esa niña no se merecía tus idioteces, pero…"-puso la mano bajo el mentón reflexionando. –"Lo mejor es que te deje el sermón para mañana cuando las dos botellas que te tomaste hagan su maravilloso efecto y la cabeza te taladre tanto que mi voz sea como una bola demoledora. Sí eso haré"-y se río por lo bajo al darse cuenta que Touya probablemente no había escuchado nada de lo le había dicho porque estaba profundamente dormido.

Se levantó, tomó una manta de su habitación y se la echó encima.

-"Como no puedes protestar y tus sillones siempre han sido muy incómodos yo tomaré la cama, además, te lo mereces"-

Y sin ninguna pena, o remordimiento, pasó nuevamente a la habitación y se hundió en la cama cuando el sol ya empezaba a aparecer.

La profecía se cumplió. Y Yukito ayudó a que así fuera.

Durmió poco, en realidad no se podía dar el lujo de más horas de sueño el día de las elecciones. Ni él ni Touya.

En cuanto lo pensó prudente tomó el despertador, lo programó para que sonara en dos minutos y se dirigió a la sala en penumbras.

Touya dormía placidamente, medio enroscado en la manta y aún con los zapatos puestos. Pero ni siquiera la imagen de Santo que tenía le impidió a Yukito ponerle el despertador en la oreja en cuanto empezó a sonar.

Touya dio un salto de la sorpresa y después gritó todas y cada una de las maldiciones y groserías que se sabia hasta quedarse sin aliento.

La cabeza no sólo le taladraba, era como si una obra estuviera en construcción, con martillos, serruchos, mazos y demás cosas, todo al mismo tiempo.

Se sentó como pudo y lanzó el maldito despertador escandaloso contra la pared para callarlo, destrozándolo en el proceso. Miró asesinamente a Yukito mientras imágenes, un tanto vagas de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, golpeaban su mente.

-"Me embriagaste"-dijo por fin con un sabor tan ácido en la boca que le dio asco y con la garganta tan seca que pensó que podría morir de sed.

-"No te embriague, y lo mejor será que no digas esas cosas se puede prestar para mal interpretaciones, todavía traes la ropa puesta"-y rió con toda la intención de que el sonido acentuara su dolor de cabeza.

-"No seas estúpido Yukito, no estoy en condiciones para tus bromas"-bajó los pies de sillón sin quitarse la mano de la frente, sentía que la cabeza se le caería si la dejaba de sostener.

-"Lo sé, por eso precisamente es el mejor momento para hacerlas"-y volvió a reír. –"No soy tan cruel, te preparé un poco de agua mineral con limón para ayudarte con la resaca, vaya que bebiste anoche…"-le extendió un vaso largo y de cristal. –"Bébelo todo hermano, date una ducha corta y vístete bien porque hoy son las elecciones y tengo algunos planes para ayudarle a cupido con tu romance con la chica del gato"-

-"Tomoyo"-le corrigió mientras bebía de un solo trago todo el contenido del vaso, sin poder lograr saciar su sed.

-"Tomoyo"-aceptó. –"Como sea"-sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. –"Te voy ayudar, aunque probablemente no lo merezcas por patán, pero lo haré. Si hacemos que la chica del…"-carraspeó. –"que Tomoyo-san te perdone completamente todo será fácil, te veo en mi casa en dos horas, nada de _peros_ ni de preguntas, deja que yo haga todo y tú sólo, bueno, tú sólo llega ¿ok?"-

Touya supo que se estaba atando la soga al cuello, y que además la ajustaba para que no se pudiera soltar, pero no tuvo voluntad para decirle que no. Yukito salió azotando la puerta para torturar un poco más a su querido amigo.

Dejando a Touya solo para que pudiera escarbar en su mente los fragmentos restantes de la conversación que tuvo durante la noche anterior. Al menos, los que alcanzaba a recordar con algo de claridad.

Después de quien sabe cuantos tragos y con la lengua tan ligera que sentía que podía leer toda la Biblia sin detenerse, relataba sus encuentros con Tomoyo. Guiado, obviamente, por Yukito, quien con preguntas estratégicas le sacó todo lo que pudo.

Una de las preguntas, la que recordaba con más fuerza, y que además era una de las preguntas clave que ni él mismo se había sentido con la capacidad de responder, obtuvo respuesta. Misma, que le sorprendió mas a él que a Yukito.

_-"Y bueno hermano"-le dijo después de servirle otro tanto de whisky. –"¿Qué sientes exactamente por ella? ¿Es un simple capricho o…?"-_

_-"¿Capricho?"-repitió con la voz rasposa y pausada, arrastrando las silabas. –"No, es algo extraño… es"-_

_Al parecer Yukito se harto de toda la cantidad de monosílabos y muletillas que le siguieron, por lo que trató de hurgar por otro lado. _

_-"Está bien. ¿Qué sientes cuando está cerca?"- le quito con ligereza la copa para que le respondiera antes de beber otro trago. Si se excedía en alcohol no lograría las respuestas que necesitaba._

_-"Me siento bien. Es muy divertida la sensación"-hipeó. –"Como si… c-como… feliz. ¡Si eso! ¡Me siento feliz cuando la veo!"-Yukito trató de silenciarlo con el dedo índice al darse cuenta que todos volteaban a verlos._

_-"¿Te gusta?"-Touya asintió y le quitó la copa para beberla de un trago, ya no le sabía a nada, ni siquiera le raspaba la garganta, sólo le dejaba una sensación de calidez muy placentera. Las cosas y la gente ya empezaban a parecer irreales, como si danzaran a su alrededor._

_-"¿Saldrias con ella?"-_

_-"Si, bueno, si ella quiere claro, pero lo dudo, me odia…"-la pena que Yukito notó en sus ojos fue tan real, que nuevamente se compadeció de él. –"Me gusta, de verdad… ¡Me gusta!"-gritó a todo pulmón levantándose para sorpresa de todos. –"¡Su sonrisa! ¡Sus ojos! ¡Su cara pecosa!"-_

_Yukito ya no intentó controlarlo. –"¡Es como un ángel Yuki! ¡Es demasiado buena!"-se sentó nuevamente y ahora bebió directamente de la botella. –"Es demasiado buena para mi"-dijo entre dientes, como si la reflexión fuera únicamente para él. _

_Yukito atinó a darle dos palmadas en la espalda como consuelo, probablemente pensando lo mismo que su amigo. _

Touya salió de su recuerdo y se avergonzó, el alcohol no le dejaba nada bueno, tal vez era el momento de dejarlo de una buena vez. Se volvió a agarrar la cabeza cuando el dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos. Sus neuronas eran aniquiladas…

Después de darse unos minutos para reunir la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para ponerse de pie, y mentalizarse de que las quejas por el dolor eran innecesarias ya que todo fue autoinflingido, logró hacerlo.

Una vez sobre los dos pies, y con verdaderas ganas de arrastrarse hasta el baño, caminó lentamente como quien da los últimos pasos de su vida. Abrió el grifo y así, sin quitarse la ropa, se metió debajo de la regadera para un baño frío y estimulante.

El baño lo despabiló lo suficiente para que sus sentidos se ubicaran en tiempo y espacio. Salió de la ducha y se apresuró con la ropa.

Antes de salir se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un _Gatorade _grandedel refrigerador, le haría falta hidratación, también buscó entre sus cajones un paquete de pastillas efervescentes, eso siempre le ayudaba con la resaca.

Sin más se apresuró, tomó las llaves de su _bebé _y tomó el elevador.

**—oO0Oo—**

Momo la despertó, restregándose sin consideración contra sus pies, aventurándose incluso a caminar sobre su cuerpo, maullando ruidosamente.

-"Ya Momo…"-ni la suplica le impidió al minino llegar hasta su cara y ponerle sus finas patitas encima.

Tomoyo no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse y quitarse del rostro a su ruidoso gato.

-"Eres mejor que un despertador"-estiró los brazos todavía adormilada caminando hacia la cocina. –"Me llevarás a la ruina con todo lo que comes, creo que comes mas que yo"-Momo ronroneo gustoso al oír una de sus latas de comida abrirse.

En cuanto el feroz apetito de su mini-bestia peluda quedó saciado Tomoyo se recostó en el diván de su ventana, viendo como la mañana bañaba con su luz la calle. Guiada por la costumbre aventuró una mirada hacia la ventana de Touya, que para su tranquilidad tenía las persianas cerradas.

El timbre del teléfono la asustó al grado que dio un brinco. Se levantó torpemente para contestarlo enredándose con sus propios pies, cayendo justo a lado del aparato, por lo que en el piso, alargó una mano para contestarlo.

Rika le daba los buenos días y la citaba en una hora para tomar un café, algo alcanzó a entender en la conversación sobre lo preocupado que estaba Eriol, al grado que la había llamado para que su amiga se asegurara de su salud.

_-"Además, me tienes que contar algunas cosas…"-_Rika hizo uso de su tono de amenaza casi de ultratumba. _–"Te espero donde siempre, no tardes Yoyó"-_

Tomoyo soltó un balbuceo muy parecido a un _si_, y colgó.

Se dejó caer completamente en el suelo boca arriba, extendió los brazos y trató de no pensar.

Después de varios minutos en esa pose, se dijo que ya era tarde por lo que se levantó corriendo, se baño a la velocidad de la luz y salió dando trompicones al correr.

Para su sorpresa Rika fue la que llegó tarde, sonriendo abiertamente como disculpa y con la jovialidad de siempre.

Un _dolce frappe, _su bebida favorita a base de helado, cajeta y leche, bastó para que la conversación empezara a fluir.

Tomoyo, ya sin mas que un sonrojo le contó todo, obviamente con las detalles que las amigas se merecen, hasta que soltó un suspiro al terminar su relato.

-"¿Eso te dijo?"-Tomoyo asintió. –"¿Y tú que le dijiste?"-

-"Nada"-jugó con su pajilla. –"Pensé que estaba alucinando Rika"-

-"Eso no lo dudo"-meditó dándole un gran sorbo a su bebida. –"Es todo un imbecil, pero…"-carraspeo. –"creo que es lindo, no sé, me da mala espina, ya sabes, suelta mala vibra, pero… no es mala persona"-al parecer, decir tal cosa le costo demasiado.

Tomoyo siguió jugando con su pajilla.

-"Mira yoyó"-continuó Rika. –"A leguas se ve que le interesas, sino ¿para qué tantas molestias?"-

Tomoyo levantó los hombros, sin despegar la mirada de la flor en el centro de la mesa.

-"¿Te sigue gustando?"-el sonrojo como grana que tenia en las mejillas y los ojos brillantes fueron mas que suficientes para saber esa respuesta.

-"S-si"-contestó aunque no había necesidad de. –"Me gusta mas de lo que debería"-

-"Uno no siempre hace lo que debiera"-

Tomoyo pensó que en especial ella no hacía lo que debería hacer.

El sonido de la cancioncita que nadie se podía sacar de la cabeza en esos días, dejó saber que Rika recibía una llamada.

Miró la pantalla de su celular y se apresuró a contestar. Frunció un poco las cejas al hablar, nada bueno parecía salir de eso.

-"Sí, sé quien es, voy para allá"-bajó el tono de voz como si ni ella quisiera decir esas palabras. –"Si, lo haré, me deberá mas que eso"-y cerró el teléfono con fuerza.

-"¿Algo malo?"-

-"No exactamente"-

-"¿Entonces?"-Tomoyo la vio levantarse y poner un par de billetes en la mesa.

-"Tengo que ir al albergue, algo sobre la _obra caritativa del día_"-a Tomoyo no le gustó para nada ese tono sarcástico. –"No te preocupes yoyó, ve a casa, te llamaré ahí, así que no vayas a ningún lado"-

-"Me estás asustando"-

-"Ya te lo dije, uno no siempre hace lo que debería hacer, y hoy es uno de esos días, así que ve a tu casa, limpia un poco y empieza a hacer ese dibujo que me prometiste, te marcó en unas dos horas ¿ok?"-

Tomoyo seguía sin poder entender la insistencia de que se fuera a su casa, pero probablemente si lo supiera no le darían ganas de hacerlo.

Rika se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"Vete con cuidado"-Rika asintió y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su amiga sacó su celular y apretó el botón para remarcar.

-"Ya va camino a su casa, si algo malo sale de esto hasta los nietos de tus nietos lo pagarán caro"-y volvió a cerrar el teléfono.

**—oO0Oo—**

Sakura sonrió. Estaba tan feliz que se pondría a dar saltos si no estuviera en la hora de la siesta en el _kinder Garden. _

-"No lo creo Yukito"-miraba de reojo para que su entusiasmo no fuera a despertar a ningún pequeñito. –"¿Cuándo lo aceptó?"-

_-"Ayer en tu fiesta"-_

-"Me muero…"-se mordió el labio para no gritar. –"¿Quieres que ayude en algo?"-así le pidiera cualquier cosa la haría, estaba tan emocionada que no cabía en sí misma.

_-"De hecho, para eso te marcaba, ¿crees que podrías conseguir el teléfono de su casa?, no tiene chiste que haga todo si ella no lo ve. Ya contactamos con su amiga, ya va para su casa, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que llegue"-_

-"¡Claro!"-se levantó estrepitosamente. –"Dame cinco minutos"-colgó y marcó después de encontrar un numero en su lista.

_-"¿Tía Sonomi?"- _

**—oO0Oo—**

¡Eso era imposible!

Vaya, que cuando las personas creen que nada en este mundo los podría sorprender, algo toca a su puerta y les grita: ¡¡Sorpresa!!

Así se sentía Touya, golpeado por la más irritante de las sorpresas. ¿Cómo rayos se había prestado para eso?

Hacía aproximadamente dos horas, llegó a la casa de su amigo, con toda la cara larga de quien tiene una de las peores resacas de su vida.

Yukito caminaba de un lado a otro, llevando papeles y pintura, que Touya no terminó de comprender.

-"Sientate, te explicaré…"-le dijo una vez la mesa del centro fue ocupada como lugar de trabajo. –"Esto lo leí en un _manga_ alguna vez"-

Touya supo de inmediato que la referencia no era para nada buena, por lo que pensar, qué era lo que le esperaba le dio escalofríos.

-"Yuki… no…"-

-"¡Shhh! Todo saldrá bien, ya está planeado a la perfección, sincronizado con reloj y todo lo que se pueda hacer para que nuestra misión no falle"-a Touya le empezó a palpitar la cabeza nuevamente. –"No tenemos mucho tiempo, tráeme los botes que están por allá y esos papeles, debemos darnos prisa"-

Touya trató de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero al parecer el chico de gafas ya había forjado un escudo protector con los años.

-"¡A-pre-sú-ra-te!"-le deletreó mientras se levantaba las mangas de la camisa hasta lo codos y empezaba a pintar sobre los papeles, como cuando se hace algún trabajo para la escuela.

Touya, probablemente poseído por algún ente maligno, se levantó y le aproximó a su amigo los botes de pintura.

Después de un tiempo, cuanto vio el bosquejo que tenía Yukito de su _maravillosa _idea, literalmente, escupió el agua.

-"¡Ni lo sueñes!"-no supo si con golpearlo lograría sentirse mejor. –"¡Es la cosa mas absurda que he visto! ¡Estás demente!"-

-"Tal vez, y creo que sí estoy demente, pero, aún así lo harás"-tanta convicción logró asustar a Touya.

-"¡No! ¡No lo haré!"-puso los brazos en jarras, como niño haciendo una rabieta.

-"¿Quieres una oportunidad con ella?"-

-"¡Claro! ¡Pero esto es absurdo! ¡Es la cosa mas absurda que se te ha ocurrido en toda la vida!"-

Yukito dejó la sonrisa de lado un momento, poniendo el rostro mas serio que Touya le conocía, ese que guardaba para ocasiones especiales. Lo miró fijamente, como si de verdad estuviera hablando con un niño de dos años.

-"Hay momentos en los que las personas tienen que humillarse para conseguir las cosas hermano, momentos como este. Además, eso es el amor, una humillación tras otra para hacer feliz al otro ¿no?"-Touya distaba mucho de esa definición de amor tan _malsana_.

-"No sé que tomaste, pero sabes muy bien que esas cosas alucinógenas te dejan mal parado por mucho rato, creo que es el momento de que aceptes que tienes un problema Yuki"-el aludido regresó la sonrisa a su rostro al recordar la vez que se le ocurrió probar los _hongos de la felicidad_.

-"No te desvíes del tema, además no me tome nada… estoy hablando enserio. Pero si de verdad no quieres hacerlo tendrás que decírselo a Sakura que tanto se ha esforzado con esto"-

Golpe bajo.

Yukito había recurrido a Sakura sabiendo que si él no tenía el poder de convencerlo su pequeña hermana si lo tendría.

-"¿Le contaste a Sakura?"-

-"¡Claro! Uno siempre necesita de cómplices para estas cosas, ¿cómo crees que haremos que Tomoyo esté en su casa para todo el espectáculo?"-

Y sin esperar a que articulara más palabras llamó a Sakura para que le gritara cosas sobre el amor, lo romántico que eso parecía, y lo tonto que era.

_-"Venga onii-chan no quiero irme a Hong Kong sin saber lo que dijo Tomoyo, hazlo… no eres de las personas que se arrepienten de las cosas, pero tampoco eres de los que temen hacerlas. Confía un poco en el amor"-_

Casi le da vértigo.

De verdad, eso era como un carrusel a toda velocidad. Dejó caer el teléfono para percatarse, que a pesar de su negativa Yukito seguía trabajando con los papeles y la pintura, ignorándolo por completo.

-"Algun día me lo agradecerás"-le dijo como único comentario antes de dejar el último trozo de papel sobre el piso para que se secara. Dándole la oportunidad a Touya de leerlos.

-"¿Y sino?"-

-"Al menos nos quedará el consuelo de haberlo intentado"-

Y así, tal vez poseído por tantos entes malignos que lo privaron de la razón, dejó que Yukito lo convenciera.

-"¿Qué tan bien te llevas con tus vecinos?"-

Touya levantó la ceja, sabiendo que lo peor de todo eso, era que apenas había empezado, y que la humillación duraría un tiempo más. Tal vez lo suficiente para que se arrepintiera hasta el infinito de haber cedido.

**—oO0Oo—**

Tomoyo llegó a casa rápidamente, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero la verdad no tenía ningún buen presentimiento de ese día.

Momo, tan hambriento como es su costumbre, no la dejo caminar en paz hasta que un par de latas de comida estuvieron en su plato. Empezaba a pensar que su gato tendría que usar una patineta para moverse si seguía comiendo como lo hacia, a ese ritmo su panza arrastraría por el suelo.

Una vez pudo vencer el hambre de su gato, al menos momentáneamente, decidió ponerse a limpiar un poco su casa, y empezar con la pintura que había prometido para el albergue hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Entró a su habitación para deslizar esa mesita de trabajo que compró cuando se topo con Touya la segunda vez. La dejó a la mitad de la sala y preparó su caballete con una opalina grande.

Saco sus pinturas _Pastel _y algunos pinceles. Tomó agua del grifo de la cocina y se sentó relajando los dedos un poco para empezar a trazar.

Pero como si los cinco dedos de cada mano tuvieran un pequeño cerebro propio los trazos distaron del paisaje con lago que tenía pensado. De memoria los rasgos de Touya fueron trasladados al papel, demostrando que ya no necesitaba verlo para dibujarlo a la perfección.

Para ser completamente sincera con ella misma se sintió tan bien dibujándolo que se dijo patética. Aun así no paro hasta que el rostro de Touya estuvo terminado. Pensaba darle color cuando el teléfono sonó, haciendo, como esa mañana, que soltara un grito de sorpresa.

-"Ya es el colmo Tomoyo, hasta el teléfono te asusta"-

_-"¿Ya tiene usted una línea de crédito? ¡Esta es su día de suerte! ¡Tengo justamente lo que necesita!"-_Tomoyo se rascó la cabeza. La idea de ponerle color al dibujo de Touya se fue al caño mientras la voz de una habilidosa señorita quería sacarle todos sus datos para otorgarle la más _beneficiosa _tarjeta de crédito, que además, no le iba a cobrar anualidad y era la del interés más bajo del mercado.

Soltó un suspiró después de que su quinto intento de decirle que no, y darle las gracias por su esfuerzo, fue ignorado.

Se preguntó mentalmente si a la chica no se le había secado la boca después de todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Nunca había escuchado que alguien hablara tan rápido, y le dijera tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿Cuántas palabras diría por minuto? ¿No le haría daño no respirar?

_-"Todo está correcto, espere en la línea, no me cuelgue"-_Tomoyo escuchó una melodía melosa mientras esperaba, eso no parecía querer terminar pronto.

**—oO0Oo—**

La viuda Imayoshi, su vecina del segundo piso, lo miró como quien ve algo desconocido, o como quien ve algo que no reconoce, con los ojos tan abiertos como se lo permitían los parpados caídos, alternando la mirada entre él y Yukito quien trataba de explicarle la idea señalando su ventana y levantando el cartel para que lo viera.

Mientras tanto Touya queriendo que la tierra se abriera y saliera uno de esos gusanos come hombres para que terminara con su agonía.

-"No será por mucho tiempo si eso le preocupa, en cuanto ella los lea será todo"-

La mujer seguía petrificada en su puerta. Yukito hasta llegó a pensar que había dejado de respirar hasta que dio unos pasos para permitirles pasar, sonriendo repentinamente después.

-"Yo también me enamoré jovencitos… y a pesar de que fue en otra generación el amor siempre es el amor"-Touya supo que su vecina jamás le volvería a sonreír con recelo después de eso.

Yukito estiró la cinta para pegar el cartel a la ventana, asomándose un poco al darse cuenta que ya había varias personas viendo la frase que estaba sólo a dos carteles de completarse.

Miró su reloj instintivamente, las siguientes dos ventanas no les podían tomar mucho tiempo. No quería que alguno de los vecinos se arrepintiera y la dejara incompleta. O que alguno de los niños de la última vecina que habían visitado jalara el cartel nada más por curiosidad.

La señora Imayoshi los invitó a tomar té, pero ambos se negaron rápidamente, señalando la ventana.

-"Que tenga suerte joven Kinomoto"-

-"Arigatô"-

Yukito lo hizo correr todo un piso, sólo faltaban dos carteles, el que decía _conmigo _y el signo de interrogación. El estomago amenazó con querer evacuar todo su contenido en el último escalón. Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan nervioso.

El teléfono de Yukito sonó y la cara que puso su amigo no fue nada gratificante.

-"Tenemos un problema"-

**—oO0Oo—**

Con el teléfono sostenido contra el hombro levantado Tomoyo volvió a contar las fotos que tenía pegadas en la única pared con color dentro de su casa. Después de recordar, y volver a recordar que eran doce volteó a ver los dedos de los pies, los movió, se columpió un poco sobre ellos, estaba a punto de colgar cuando la chica volvió a tomar la llamada.

_-"Siento mucho la demora…"- _

La conversación ahora fue guiada por monosílabos en una encuesta, después de asegurarle que tendría la maravillosa tarjeta de crédito platino, casi tocando a su puerta en dos semanas. Tomoyo se rasco el cuello nerviosa, si ella le había dicho que no quería nada…

La encuesta, era de esas que carecen de sentido, cosas como, ¿tiene un color favorito? ¿le gustan las gallinas? ¿le gustaría comer fideos en este momento? ¿le gustan las patatas? ¿las patatas con fideos? ¿tiene mascotas? ... Tomoyo levantó la ceja ante esa pregunta pero respondió afirmativamente. Casi por un momento pensó que le preguntaría si se comería a su mascota con fideos y patatas.

Se cambió el teléfono de oreja al darse cuenta que le empezaba a doler. Movió el cuello de un lado para otro tratando de evitar la tortícolis, eso se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo…

Entre respuesta y respuesta, se mordió las uñas de la mano que tenia libre, no entendía la razón pero se estaba poniendo ansiosa de repente, la voz de la chica que en un principio le pareció dulce, ahora seria la causante de un dolor de cabeza.

Miró el reloj, el tiempo era tan caprichoso, parecía moverse con lentitud, alargando los segundos…

_-"Nuestra última pregunta…"-_Tomoyo levantó los ojos al techo como agradeciendo que llegara.

Repentinamente frunció el ceño, no supo si la última pregunta tenía múltiples variaciones, o cuando la chica había dicho última, probablemente se refería a las últimas cien…

**—oO0Oo—**

-"¿¡Cómo que no contesta?!"-

Yukito le dio una mirada triste mientras admiraba los letreros ya puestos en todas las ventanas.

-"Su teléfono está ocupado"-

-"¡¡Genial!!"-gruñó sarcásticamente. Cuando se le ocurría hacer esa clase de cursilerías, la chica en cuestión resultaba no estar disponible. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tomarle una foto a los letreros y enseñársela después?

Algunas de las personas que pasaban se detenían a leer los carteles, unas sonreían, en su mayoría chicas, probablemente pensando si alguna vez alguien haría algo así por ellas. Otras simplemente seguían a lo largo de la calle sin mirarlos y había incluso quien se quedaba sólo por saber que iba a pasar, saber si obtendría una respuesta o no.

Yukito, después de algunos minutos mas cerró el teléfono celular, agradeciéndole a alguien y emprendió una carrera hacia el edificio de enfrente perdiéndose de vista con rapidez.

Touya no se percató de que su amigo no estaba hasta después de un tiempo considerable. ¡Genial! ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Lo dejaba morir solo!

Miró hacia arriba, protegiéndose los ojos del sol del medio día con la mano. Esperando que alguna ventana, de esas que parecían todas iguales, se abriera.

**—oO0Oo—**

Tomoyo se rasco la nuca, estaba siendo tentada a colgar el teléfono, como por accidente, y desconectarlo para poderse librar de esa encuesta sin sentido.

Caminó hacía la ventana, estaba a punto de correr la cortina para ver un poco de sol entrar a su departamento cuando unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron regresar sus pasos para abrir.

Contesto con un _sí _a la chica por el teléfono sin saber que le preguntaba y giró la perilla de su puerta.

-"¡Ve por la ventana!"-le gritó alguien.

Tomoyo se asustó. Un hombre de gafas, que se le hacía conocido, la miraba insistentemente, señalado hacia su ventana como si algo estuviera ahí.

-"¿Eh?"-Nada mas coherente salió de sus labios, mientras la chica al teléfono le seguía preguntando sobre sus verduras favoritas.

-"¡Que veas por la ventana!"-gritó nuevamente.

Y sin esperar a que lo invitara a pasar, se adentró en el departamento. La tomó del brazo a lo que Tomoyo sólo pudo soltar un gemido de sorpresa, y la hizo caminar hacia la ventana. Corrió la cortina y le señaló el edificio de enfrente.

Tomoyo dejó caer el teléfono de la sorpresa. Leyó una y otra vez los carteles de amarillo centellante que estaban cubriendo el edificio del otro lado de la calle. Tratando de encontrarle un significado a lo que decían. ¿Eso era para ella?

Miró al chico de gafas sorprendida, ya sabia porque se le hacia conocido. ¡Era amigo de Touya! El que estaba con él la noche anterior.

Un momento, si él era amigo de Touya, eso significaba que los carteles eran suyos. Se mordió el labio inferior simplemente por nervios, corrió la cortina completamente y abrió la ventana.

Mientras, se alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de la señorita por el auricular que yacía en el piso, tratando de que le volvieran a contestar. Yukito, probablemente por compasión, tomó el teléfono pidió que llamaran después y colgó.

Se le quedó mirando a la chica del gato, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

**—oO0Oo—**

Touya continuaba mirando ansioso todas las ventanas, tratando de adivinar cual sería la que se abriría. Tratando de controlar los nervios, sintiendo como la adrenalina le daba inyecciones de felicidad por todo el cuerpo.

Minutos después, de esa clase de minutos que parecen ser horas en realidad, levantó la vista hacia una ventana que corrió su cortina.

_«Que sea ella, que sea ella, que sea ella, que sea ella…» _repitió su mente sin cesar.

Fijó la vista entrecerrando los ojos, pudo notar, a pesar de la distancia esa cabellera azabache tan brillante, sus finos brazos pálidos y su rostro, aunque no alcanzaba a ver sus ojos, ni si sonreía o no, sabia que era ella. La pecosa niña que iluminaba sus días desde que decidió atravesarse en su destino.

El estomago le dio otro vuelco, dio un par de pasos hacia enfrente para poderse diferenciar de los demás curiosos. Azorado y sabiendo que jamás volvería a hacer algo como eso en toda su vida, levantó los brazos y señaló el edificio puesto detrás suyo, como si de verdad hubiera necesidad de hacerlo. Revelándose como el autor de los carteles amarillo vivo que había pegados.

_-"¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO?"- _Se leía en combinación de las cinco ventanas que se esparcían por el edificio.

Touya sintió su corazón palpitar desbocado, como si tratara de salírsele del tórax, como si ya no estuviera a gusto en el lugar donde estaba. Las manos le sudaban como nunca en su vida le habían sudado, era increíble como una persona tenia la capacidad para afectarlo de esa manera.

Viéndola arriba, a cinco pisos de distancia, tan lejana que no podía distinguir con claridad sus gestos. No le restaba potencia al impacto que tenia sobre él. Dejándole una sonrisa gigantesca, como la que tienen los niños cuando están nerviosos por abrir un regalo, pero felices al saber que será lo que esperan.

Touya sabía que estaba dando lo mejor de sí, todo por una oportunidad para guiar su vida en un camino distinto al que conocía, por un camino que ya no era tan solitario, que incluso podría llegar a ser lo mejor que le había pasado.

O lo peor…

Su optimismo se fue a la basura al verla alejarse de la ventana, sin siquiera levantar el brazo para saludarlo, ni dar señas de aceptación, ni nada por el estilo, haciéndolo sentirse derrotado, fracasado, solo.

La adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo quería abandonarlo también. Llevándose de paso la fuerza y la sonrisa.

Los curiosos disminuyeron en número, dejándolo con el mal sabor de boca que trae consigo el ridículo. Agachó la cabeza, dejo caer lo brazos a los costados, lo mejor sería ir a quitar los carteles cuanto antes, quemarlos con gasolina después de haberlos destrozado uno por uno.

-"¡¡No!!"-alcanzó a escuchar cuando ya se daba la media vuelta.

La voz siempre melodiosa de Tomoyo lo detuvo. La vio a escasos cinco pasos de él, con la cara completamente roja y sin aliento, probablemente por haber bajado cinco pisos de escaleras sin detenerse.

-"¿Nani?"-

-"Se supone que este es el momento en que te digo que no te vayas ¿no es así?"-dijo después de haber dejado entrar una bocanada de aire a sus pulmones.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡No era posible! ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

Eso no puede pasar después de que se tiene un mal presentimiento sobre el día, eso no es posible cuando se piensa que la tarde va a terminar sumergida en casa, con un gato glotón, y sin nada interesante.

Sin duda… a veces lo imposible sucede.

Touya rió mostrando sus dientes blancos, una sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera, ¡debería ser considerada un arma! ¡Un arma mortal!

Tomoyo dio dos pasos mas, sintiéndose casi diminuta a su lado.

-"La respuesta es no"-Touya levantó la cejas interrogante, pero sin quitar la sonrisa.-"No saldré contigo"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"No salgo con desconocidos"-

Touya dio los pasos que restaban para acercarse a ella y la tomó de la mano, estrechándola en un saludo.

-"Eso puede solucionarse. Mucho gusto soy Touya Kinomoto"-Tomoyo sonrió también.

-"El gusto es mío, Tomoyo Daidouji"-

Touya se aprovechó de que la tenía agarrada de la mano para tirar de ella y abrazarla. Pasándole los brazos sobre los hombros, sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo con maravillosa perfección. Una sensación de bienestar tan impresionante que hasta parece imposible que un simple abrazo la provoque.

-"¿Ya puedes salir conmigo?"-le dijo al oído ocasionando que la cara cereza de Tomoyo casi resplandeciera ante el contacto. –"Prometo portarme bien"-

Touya percibió su risa contra su pecho y se alejó un poco de ella pero sin soltarla por completo. Agarrándola por los brazos, definitivamente ya no la dejaría ir.

-"Está bien. ¿Quién puede negarse a esa promesa?"-

Esa pregunta ya no tuvo respuesta. Una suave caricia en la mejilla de porcelana sonrosada, tan lenta, tan suave, que hasta parecía que había esperado toda la vida para darla.

Una mirada profunda y cálida. De esas miradas que tienen un significado y que lo más probable es que se queden tatuadas en la memoria para siempre.

Touya volvió a sonreír y Tomoyo supo que eso seria su perdición de por vida. Una perdición tan placentera, que parecía emergida desde el mismo infierno. Y así, sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro se inclinó un poco, lentamente y capturó con sus labios los de ella.

Una caricia tímida y suave, pero tan poderosa que Tomoyo se quedó sin aire, dejando de respirar, trasladándose a alguna dimensión paralela, como un kaleidoscopio donde los colores y las formas daban vueltas. Tanto que se sintió mareada, pero tan ligera que si alguna brisa fuerte de aire le golpeaba de frente la haría volar como un papalote. Sus piernas la amenazaron con flaquear, como si en una conversión macabra sus huesos hubieran sido reemplazados por gelatina temblorosa.

Su corazón, tan emocionado, brincaba de felicidad, haciendo tanto ruido que Tomoyo temió que su palpitar acelerado llamará la atención de Touya y terminara con su beso. Ese beso que sólo era el principio.

Justo antes de que definitivamente muriera por asfixia Touya se separó de ella con la misma lentitud con la que se le acercó, sólo lo suficiente para que los doloridos pulmones de Tomoyo pudieran recibir aire, antes de volverla besar ahora con más confianza, pero sin dejar la timidez.

Si el primer beso fue como estar parada dentro de un kaleidoscopio, el segundo no tiene comparación. Sentir sus labios, tan suaves y tibios sobre los suyos era mucho mejor de lo que pudo haber llegado a imaginar o soñar.

Esa corriente eléctrica pasando por todo su cuerpo, fluyendo desde su boca hasta los dedos meñiques de los pies, haciendo que una ola de felicidad la sacudiera como si estuviera en el interior de una lavadora.

Touya no dejaba de acariciarla mientras la besaba, alternando su mano entre su nuca y los rizos que formaba su cabellera al caer, maravillándose con la suavidad, tanto de la piel nívea como la de esa selva negra que le encantaba.

La risa de alguien cerca de ellos los hizo separarse.

-"Si todas las cosas fueran como esto"-la voz risueña de Yukito hizo que Tomoyo se sintiera completamente avergonzada al recordar que lo había dejado parado con media palabra en la boca, antes de abandonar el departamento corriendo como desquiciada.

-"Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a quitar esos carteles antes de que alguna otra chica piense que la están invitando a salir"-continuó con su tono risueño. –"Pero ustedes sigan con lo que estaban haciendo"-

Touya lo fulminó con la mirada a lo que Yukito sólo respondió con otra sonrisa y emprendió el camino hacia el edificio atrás de ellos.

Mientras Touya la tomaba de la mano Tomoyo se despidió de ese príncipe que vio durante tanto tiempo por su ventana. «_Adiós mi príncipe_»_, _se dijo. Era el momento de dejar la idea que tenia de él para poder conocerlo como realmente era, enamorarse más y más. Amanecer con él todos los días de su vida, o los que se les permitieran. Besarlo como si fuera la primera vez… hacer una vida nueva a su lado.

Verlo sonreír diariamente. Verlo sonreírle como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Si en el cielo alguien le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo ya no podría pedir absolutamente nada.

Bueno, tal vez paz mundial…

-"¿En qué tanto piensas?"-

-"En la paz mundial"-

Touya soltó una carcajada y no pudo evitar agacharse y besarle la frente. Tomoyo volvió a sentir como el sonrojo le pintaba las mejillas y el estomago se le estrujaba ante el alteo de tanta mariposa malintencionada.

Touya volvió a abrazarla, sabiendo que eso seria una de las cosas que buscaría hacer cuantas veces le fuera posible durante el día. Sabiendo que esa pequeña figura tan indefensa y tan sencilla lo había hecho cambiar, bien dicen, que una sola persona puede hacerte cambiar si es la indicada. Sin duda ella era la indicada para él.

**—oO0Oo—**

El avión partió a las 6:45 con destino al aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong. Sakura con un pañuelo en la mano derecha trataba de darle fin a las lágrimas que le escurrían por las mejillas, su esposo, medio preocupado, pero medio feliz, procuraba acariciarle el cabello para consolarla.

Desde que el amigo de su cuñado la llamó tenía las emociones a flor de piel, acentuadas por la tristeza de la despedida, todo se mezclaba en un cóctel de sentimientos.

-"Todo estará bien cariño"-le decía Shaoran al tiempo que le secaba una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. –"Regresaremos en navidad…"-

-"No lloro por eso"-le interrumpió de inmediato. –"es sólo que pensé que Touya jamás encontraría a alguien a quien amar, tan cabeza dura y malhumorado que es y la encontró en nuestra prima Tomoyo"-y volvió a sollozar. –"¡Soy tan feliz!"-

El foco del cinturón de seguridad se apagó por lo que pudieron desabrochárselo. Shaoran se acercó nuevamente a su esposa y le dio un beso en la frente haciéndola recargarse en su hombro para que dejara de llorar.

-"El amor está donde menos te lo esperas"-le dijo y Sakura volteó a ver por la ventanilla las nubes tan blancas y rellenas que parecían motas de algodón. Soltó otro sollozo y sonrió estrechando la mano de su marido sabiendo que no podría sentirse más feliz así lo quisiera. Los ojos le brillaron al recordar las nauseas matutinas de ese día… tal vez si podría ser más feliz.

**—oO0Oo—**

La tarde empezó a bañar con su color bronce toda la ciudad. Las palomas siempre levantando el vuelo cuando algo las asustaba, la gente caminando sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Algunas familias caminando con los niños de la mano y helados en la otra. Parejas en medio de una cita, amigos en medio de una charla de café… tantas cosas se vivían en un domingo que parecía ser como cualquier otro.

Yukito dejó caer los brazos al recibir la llamada del director de campaña, el conteo de los votos favorecía al candidato contrario. Habían perdido las elecciones, sonrió internamente al pensar que la campaña hecha por su amigo para el otro candidato había resultado la ganadora.

Sorbió el cigarro que estaba fumando en esos momentos para después apagarlo.

-"Que mas da, no siempre se gana"-se dijo y se levantó de la banca en la que estaba.

Se sentía muy feliz por Touya, su amigo robot por fin había encontrado a quien querer.

Una chica hermosa de largos cabellos rubios pasó enfrente de él… tal vez también buscaría a quien querer, muy cierto cuando dicen que las cosas no se antojan hasta que se ven.

Se levantó los lentes que resbalaron por su nariz y siguió caminando cuando la noche ya empezaba a saludar el cielo con sus tonos amatistas.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y caminó rumbo a su casa, repentinamente se sentía solo. Sonrió melancólicamente unos segundos pero después volvió a sonreír con su habitual alegría, ahora prestaría más atención, a lo mejor un día de esos atropellaba a la mascota del amor de su vida.

Una ráfaga refrescante le revolvió la cabellera mientras se perdía por las calles de Tokio, silbando.

**—oO0Oo—**

Rika Sasaki soltó unos cuantos suspiros, emocionada. Miró el teléfono como agradeciéndole ser portador de tan buenas noticias y sonrió con plenitud.

El soquete ese que les había ayudado con el albergue había aceptado sus sentimientos y ahora su amiga Tomoyo estaba completamente feliz.

Siendo sincera, pensó que todo el plan, del que ella también fue participe, terminaría mal y que el final del día llegaría con un poco de sake para el mal de amores.

Bueno, no estaría mal que tomara un poco de sake, sólo para celebrar el amor de su amiga.

Saludó con la mano a uno de los voluntarios del albergue y volvió a suspirar. Todo había salido bien, afortunadamente y las cosas parecían tomar el camino de la felicidad.

Giró la silla para levantarse del escritorio y levantó la vista al techo dándole las gracias a los cielos por darle dicha a una persona que lo merecía tanto.

Miró su reloj, movió el cuello de un lado a otro y se dispuso a dar un recorrido por el albergue para escuchar alguna de esas historias que los ancianos saben contar tan bien. También cabía la posibilidad de que fuera ella la que contara una historia, tal vez empezaría así… _todo comenzó cuando un gato fue atropellado_.

Sería interesante, probablemente nadie le creería…

**—oO0Oo—**

La noche ya había caído por completo en la ciudad, las luces de las ventanas ya estaban encendidas, la cena apunto de servirse, la hora de dormir de los niños cada vez más cerca.

Todo se movía con una calma parsimoniosa, la lentitud de una noche que procede a un día de actividades como lo es el lunes.

En el quinto piso de un edificio una ventana da a la calle, la única que tiene las cortinas corridas y está completamente abierta, dejando que el suave viento se cuele dentro de un pequeño apartamento, poco decorado y con pocos muebles.

Una chica de cabellos largos sentada frente al caballete, deslizando sus manos a través del lienzo, reproduciendo la figura del joven que está sentado en el diván de la ventana, de espaldas a ésta.

Ella completamente concentrada en su tarea, con un ligero sonrojo tintando sus mejillas del mismo color que ahora aplica a la replica de los labios en el papel.

Él embelesado viéndola, con un poco de vergüenza, pero sin que su rostro logré demostrarla. Pensando en lo afortunado que se sentía, de lo feliz que estaba, sentía que el pecho le iba a reventar en cualquier momento, sentía que algún movimiento brusco lo despertaría de eso que parecía un placido sueño. Sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo…

Un silencio bastante cómodo inundaba el departamento, se escuchaba de vez en cuando el ronquido de un hermoso y gordo gato que dormía tranquilamente debajo de la mesa, pero nada más.

Los cabellos azabaches se movieron cuando la chica se levantó del banco y giró el caballete para que el modelo pudiera ver su retrato. Quedó boquiabierto, se levantó sonriente, orgulloso y honrado al mismo tiempo ¿cómo alguien que no lo merecía podía ser tan afortunado?

Miró el retrato tan bueno que habían hecho de él. Se acercó lentamente mirándolo profundamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, apropósito por su puesto.

-"Mi nariz está muy grande"-soltó en cuanto estuvo a un paso de la chica.

-"¡Claro que no!"-refunfuño de inmediato. Pasándose delante del retrato justo a lado del chico mirando fijamente el objeto de la discordia. –"Es exactamente igual que la tuya"-lo encaró indignada de que criticaran su obra con tan poco tacto.

-"No, es gigante"-el aludido señaló la propia y después la del retrato.

La chica soltó un bufido se giró y empezó a caminar llevándose el caballete consigo indignada. Antes de que se alejara más el chico la tomó del brazo haciéndola trastabillar para que se recargara en su torso.

La chica sintió el sonrojo arrebolarla cuando el chico la abrazó con fuerza, tanta que casi le era imposible respirar.

-"Eres magnifica"-le dijo al oído con un hilo de voz, causando que el corazón de la joven de ojos de joya se desbocara. –"No te dejaré ir nunca"-

Una brisa fuerte movió las cortinas casi con rabia, pero a los dos chicos que se abrazaban con amor no les importo que dicha brisa removiera los papeles de la mesa, ni que ocasionara que el gato se despertase y empezara a afilarse las uñas con el borde del sofá.

El chico de ojos de grano de café hundió su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, aunque con eso tuviera que agacharse demasiado, fascinado por el delicioso olor a violetas que tenia su cabello, por su dulzura.

La joven se separó del abrazo, para sorpresa del chico, lo miró fijamente unos segundos para después levantarse en las puntas de sus pies, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico sin dejar de verlo fijamente, hasta que la cercanía la obligó a cerrar los ojos y completar la distancia a sus labios de manera automática.

Sus bocas se sellaron en un beso que no por corto dejó de ser mágico, ambos un poco avergonzados pero incandescentemente felices. El chico levantó a la joven en vilo cuando sintió que el beso terminaba, haciéndola flotar tanto literalmente como sentimentalmente.

Las cortinas seguían removiéndose presas del revoltoso viento, ese que tal vez celebraba la alegría de la pareja. La ventana seguía completamente abierta, dejando que las luces de la calle entraran, que el sonido de los coches y el transitar de la gente también entraran a ese departamento.

Esa ventana, si tan sólo pudiera hablar y decir cuanto ella sabía, cuando ella había presenciado, cuantos secretos había guardado. Y de cuantas cosas más sería testigo, como en unos cuantos años cuando nuevamente la chica de ojos amatistas viera carteles pegados en el edificio de enfrente, eso que el chico que tanto amaba había jurado no volver a hacer, pero ahora proponiéndole matrimonio. Cosa que ella misma respondió con un cartel improvisado con un_ «si» _gigantesco.

La fuerte brisa dejó de jugar con las cortinas, los jóvenes se separaron de su beso con lentitud, la chica fue depositada nuevamente en el suelo para después sentir como su mano era estrechada con fuerza, reafirmando esa promesa de no dejarla ir nunca, promesa que ella correspondería con todo el corazón.

-"¿Sigues pensado en la paz mundial?"-le dijo el chico después de depositar un ligero beso sobre los dedos que entrelazaban los suyos.

-"Sí, algo así"-

-"Definitivamente tengo que hacer algo para que dejes de pensar en la paz mundial cuando estés conmigo"-y la joven rió inundando de paz el departamento agradeciendo a los cielos que ese joven de hermosos ojos cafés apareciera una noche del otro lado de su ventana.

**FIN**

* * *

**Oh mi dios, ¡TERMINE! O.O Después de tantísimo tiempo y tantísimas hojas y tantísimas cosas termine. Lían no ha muerto, está medio moribunda no se los voy a negar pero espero el fic compense un poco la espera, es largo, cosa que no quería que fuera pero después de simplemente escribirlo por tanto tiempo la longitud dejó de importarme, una disculpa por haberles robado tanto tiempo. De verdad, no tengo cara para pedirles alguna cosa, ni para pedirles que lo lean, ni siquiera para pedirles que me dejen un review… no tengo cara para pedirles nada, solo disculpas de rodillas eso si. Si todavía quedan algunas personas por aquí que me sigan y si desean dejarme sus opiniones al respecto yo completamente honrada. **

**Un fic que termina, pero una historia que se queda en nuestra imaginación para siempre, un romance… **

**Un agradecimiento especial para todas aquellas que le prestaron atención a este mini-fic: Agata Black (Tsuki_lunita), Celina Sosa, Nani, Rocío, Keishamoon, Anonimo y Shia, Gracias por estar aguantándome chicas ^___^!**

**Pero en especial para WATTY-CHAN para quien está dedicada está historia, que a pesar de que no he sabido mucho de ti últimamente sé que estás tan alegre como siempre y llena de entusiasmo como sueles ser… un saludo también para mel esa loca chica que siempre está para tratar de controlarte un poco. Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado, pero sino también puedes decirmelo =3**

**Por ultimo otro agradecimiento especial para un par de jutsus malignos que con su insistencia lograron que esto saliera, aunque lento, saliera… también a mi otra hermana cin, que siempre lee estas locuras… **

**Domo Arigatô y nos seguimos viendo, que aunque me haga cada vez más vieja las locuras no abandonan mi cabeza. **

**4ever&4always**

**Lian **


End file.
